Little Angel
by innocent-angel
Summary: The Schreient team found a little baby girl with a man, then they all started to take care of her! Then they had a mission and they can't do it! But, what their special girl keeping from them? But! THEN AGAIN! Omi falls for someone! Plz read and review!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hello I'm Innocent_Angel as you all know. this is my first time doing this.  
Well, enjoy your reading of 'Little Angel'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Little Angel  
  
Chapter 1  
Angel  
  
It was dark outside, full of darkness at the quiet night, four girls standing, looking very serious, holding weapons in their hands, standing on different branches on a tree, looking down. "Hell! What are we gonna do!! I'm bored!!" said a girl, with sea foam blue hair, with blue eyes, looking very bored holding her umbrella, very tight. "Tot. . .I know your bored. . .but you have to be quiet. . ." said another girl, with blonde headed girl with blue eyes, looking at the young girl. "BUT STILL!!!!" shouted the girl named Tot, looking at her teammate. "Tot you need to be quiet alright. . .beside we all know that you are bored," said the black-headed girl, wearing sunglasses, crossing her arms.  
  
"BUT Neu!!!" said Tot, looking at her also, looking very sad. "You three better be quiet," said the blue headed with brown eyes, in a cold voice, looking down with serious face. The three of them looks at their leader, starting to be quiet listening to their leader, then Tot looks up seeing a person running quickly holding a gun, bumping into things. "Looks like we have someone to kill you three" said Hell, smiling evilly. "YEAH!!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FIRST!!" shouted Tot, jumping off the branch, running off quickly. "TOT!?" shouted Hell, looking at her run off quickly, then starts to jump off also, running after Tot with the other two following.  
  
"Hold it right there" said Tot, jumping in front of a man, holding her Umbrella. "Who are you!?" shouted the man, holding something in his arms, holding the gun in his other hand. "What's that you got in your arm??" asked Hell, walking out of the shadows, crossing her arms, looking at him. "Get away from me!?" shouted the man, holding the gun up pointing at Hell, shaking. "Your going to kill us?" asked Neu, walking up behind him. "Who are you people!?" shouted the man, pointing at Neu now, then at Hell looking around quickly, shaking. "We are the Schreient team," said Schoen, taking out her whip, while it hits the ground. "The what?" said the man, holding the gun still, turning at them, pointing at Hell now. "She said. . ." said Tot, taking out her umbrella, pointing at the man.  
  
The man looks at Tot pointing at her, ready to aim, while holding the small bundle in his arms very tight. "We are the Schreient Team!" shouted Tot, attacking him, while he yelled falling on the ground, while the small bundle lies on his chest. "What a weak person" Hell said, walking up to him, crossing her arms. "What's that??" asked Tot, looking at the small bundle, with a confused look, wondering what it is. "I don't know. . .maybe money?" said Neu, looking at small bundle also. "Let's see," said Schoen, looking at the bundle, while moving the top. "A baby?" said Schoen, looking at the small child.  
  
"It's soo cute!!" said Tot, picking up the small bundle, looking at the small child, while it opens it eyes, looking at Tot with a cute look. "AWW!!!" Tot said, smiling happily, while the baby smiles cutely.  
  
Hell looks at the small child, with a cold look then crosses her arms, turns walking off. "What a cutie" said Neu, smiling at the small child. "Yeah! Wonder if we can keep it!!" said Schoen, smiling happily. "Leave it," said Hell, standing there. "WHAT!!!" shouted the three of them, looking shock at their leader. "We can't leave it here!! Beside its needs someone to take care of it!" said Tot, holding the small child, while the baby looks at Hell.  
  
Hell turned looking them coldly, with Tot looking back with a serious look, holding the small child. "We have to leave it! Beside we don't have time with that thing!" shouted Hell, pointing at the small child. "We will take care of it!" said Neu, looking at leader. "Can't we keep it! Please!!" said Tot, looking at her leader, with an innocent look. Hell looks a them coldly, then makes a fist, then turns again. "We will ask Masafumi then. . .let's see what he will say" said Hell, walking off quietly, while the three of them looks at her, then starts to follow. "What can we call her?" asked Neu, looking at the baby.  
  
"How can you tell it's a her?" asked Tot, looking confused, holding the baby in her arms. "The bundle is pink! Of course it's a baby girl!" said Schoen, looking at Tot, then starts to smile at the small baby. "Your such a cutie!!" said Schoen, still smiling, while the small baby laughs. "Let's call her something that we can remember," said Neu, looking at the baby also smiling. "Hmm something cute. . ." said Tot, holding the small baby, walking. "An innocent name" Neu said, thinking. "What about Brat" Hell said, walking still, crossing her arms. "HELL!?!" the three of them shouted, glaring at their leader. "What?" said Hell, looking at them with an innocent look, still walking while they follow. "What about Dream?" asked Neu, looking at both of them, wondering.  
  
The three of them starts to think, then looks at each other. "Nah" they said, while the baby laughs. "Devil?" said Hell, walking away. "The opposite!!" said Neu, looking at Schoen, with bright smile. "Angel" the three of them said, smiling then looks at the small baby, who is looking at them. "Yeah I like that name! Angel!" said Tot, smiling while daydreaming at the same time. The baby smiled, clapping its small hands together, looking at them, while Neu takes their Angel in her arms. "You're a little Angel," said Neu, hugging the small child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello again! I really hope you all enjoyed!! ^^;; Please Review! I really  
want to know if you any of you like it or not. . . so please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Caring

Chapter 2  
Caring  
  
2 weeks past sense the small child become part of the family of the Schreient Team. Tot, Neu, and Schoen were taking care of the baby having fun; while Hell just glares at them thinking that they are weak for taking care of the baby. "Where's Angel!" said Tot, covering her eyes, smiling then removes her hands. "There she is!" said Tot again, smiling while Angel laughs, clapping her hands.  
  
Tot smiled giggling also, while picking her up in the air, while Angel laughs again. "Tot be careful with Angel," said Neu, holding a bottle in her hand, walking up to them. "I will! But she looks so cute!" Tot said, sitting on the couch, holding Angel. "Its time for her to eat" Schoen said, looking at them, with a smile.  
  
"Awww" said Tot, looking very sad, while giving the baby to Schoen, while she holds Angel in her arms, feeding her. "After feeding can she play??" asked Tot, looking at them, with a hoping look. "She needs to sleep after feeding Tot" said Neu, looking at Tot, with her arms cross. "Ok-ay" said Tot, looking very sad. "Beside we need to go to the lab and fix things up" Schoen said, feeding Angel, then removes the bottle looking at Angel, who is smiling.  
  
"Time for bed Angel" said Neu, taking out a small blanket, putting it on the couch, while Tot puts a pillow on the side so she don't fall while they are gone. Schoen smiles putting her on the couch, while putting a small light purple blanket on Angel, while she sleeps. "What an Angel" said Neu, smiling, then Tot playfully punch Neu on the arms giggling. "That's her name!" Tot said, giggling. "Yeah. . .let's get going before we get in trouble" said Schoen, walking off while Tot and Neu follows.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Hell walked down the hall, looking serious then heard a cry from a room. "What's that noise," said Hell, stopping in front of the door, opening it seeing the small baby crying. "Those stupid idiots" said Hell, starts to close the door while hearing the cry still, then opens the door again, walking inside to the couch, with her arms cross looking at the baby.  
  
"What are you crying about?" Hell asked, looking at the baby, then Angel stopped crying looking at Hell, while putting her arms in the air. Hell just looks at the baby with a confused look, wondering what to do, then shook her head, glaring coldly at the baby. "What's with you?" Hell said, looking at the baby, while the baby starts to have tears again. Hell looks at small child then starts to pick her up, rocking her sitting on the couch. "What am I?" Hell said again, holding the baby then puts her down, while Angel sits on the floor looking at Hell with an innocent look. Hell looks at Angel with her arms cross, and then Angel starts to pick up her toy throwing it on the ground in front of Hell. "You need to work on your aim" Hell said, looking at Angel still.  
  
Angel laughs while crawling to her, trying to stand then falls on the ground starting to cry. "Aw man," said Hell, sighing sadly picking her up while Angel stops crying. Hell just blinks with a confused look, then looks at Angel who is looking at Hell. "You know you're not so bad for a brat" Hell said, looking at Angel, still holding her while Angel smiles.  
  
Hell smiled standing up, holding Angel in her arms, walking to the window, with Angel holding her shirt. "I think I forgot your name" Hell said, looking at baby, then hits her head, smiling. "Oh yah its Angel" Hell said, holding Angel in her arms, while Angel laughs clapping her hands together happily, with Hell smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello again! I would like to thank  
  
Misura! And H I d a k a o r N a o e? miRENE!  
  
Thank you very much for review I'm really up to writing the story now! And you other people can review also if you like! Hope you liked the chapter too!!! Bai bai! 


	3. Chapter 3: Fox And Wolf

Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for the wait. . .through I have family problems here!!! And too much house work also!!! XD Now let's go on with the story!!!! This is the part when Angel finds a fox and got a baby wolf  
for a present!!! K? ENJOY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
Fox and Wolf  
  
2 years past  
  
Hell, Neu, Tot, and Schoen had been training their little girl, Angel. She was now 5 years old with short black hair up to her shoulder, with a red bow behind her head, with very light bright brown eyes, wearing a dark blue skirt with red shirt. "Ok Angel try to hit me as hard as you can ok?" said Hell, looking at Angel. "Right Hell-chan!" said Angel, starting to punch her, while Hell grabs her hand quickly, then Angel starts to do a very high kick, hitting Hell while she walks backwards. "GREAT JOB ANGEL!!" said Tot, jumping up and down happily. "Thanks Tot" said Angel, smiling at Tot then looks at Hell with a worried look. "Don't worry about me Brat" said Hell, walking past her, with Angel nodding.  
  
"Let's go to the toy store!!!" said Tot, smiling happily. Neu and Schoen just looks at Tot, then they both sighed sadly, while Angel giggles at them. "You have like so many toy animals in your room Tot" Neu said, looking at Tot, with her arms cross. "So? I want more!!" said Tot, smiling brightly at them. "Can I come with Tot?" asked Angel, looking at them. "Go ahead but I'm following," said Hell, looking at the young girl. "Yeah!" said Angel, smiling happily while Tot grabs her hand, running off quickly. "LET'S GO!!!" shouted Tot, dragging Angel out of the room quickly. "Tot be careful with Angel!" said Neu, looking at them run off quickly, then sighed sadly at them. "Don't worry I'll follow them" Hell said, putting on her sunglasses, walking off.  
  
At The Toy Store  
  
"Lookie Angel!!" Tot said, holding a small toy animal in her arms, hugging it tight, while Angel laughs. "Tot you and stuff animals," said Angel, smiling at her. "You're just jealous that I have a lot of stuff animals!" Tot said, sticking her tongue at Angel, while she laughs again, then starts to look around. "Tot you better not get too much" Hell said, looking at Tot, while they both starts to talk. Angel looks at them, while walking off to the other side of the toy store, looking around then saw a book. "Cool I didn't know that they sell books here" Angel said, smiling while looking through it. "This is about foxes," said Angel, smiling then starts to hold the book looking around then saw the crasher. After paying she went outside, waiting for Hell and Tot to get out of the store 'What's taking so long. . .' thought Angel, while holding the bag then heard a shout. "GRAB THE FOX!!" shouted a deep voice. "What's going on?" said Angel, turning seeing a man chasing a white fox, while he's holding a long stick in his hand.  
  
Angel just looks at the man chasing the small fox, then the animal looks up seeing Angel standing, holding the bag in her hand jumping in her arms while Angel catches it holding it. "Give me that ANIMAL!?" shouted the man, holding the stick still, glaring at Angel. "Your gonna kill it!" Angel said, holding the white fox very tight. "So!? Who cares!?" shouted the man, glaring at Angel still, while people look at them.  
  
"I CARE!" shouted Angel, holding the fox very tight. "You brat!" shouted the man again, starting to hit her with the stick until someone grabbed it. "Tot" said Angel, looking at her friend, while Hell walks up glaring coldly. "If you dare hurt Angel. . .I swear I will hunt you down," Hell said, glaring at the man.  
  
The man looks at Hell, stepping back then looks at Angel who is holding the small fox in her arms, then starts to walk off. "Angel are you alright?" asked Tot, looking at her with a worried look.  
  
Angel smiled nodding, still holding the small animal. "I'm fine don't worry" Angel answered, smiling at Tot then felt a hand on her shoulder, while she turns looking at Hell. "Let's go home and check out this fox," said Hell, looking at Angel with a smile. "K!" said Angel, skipping off happily. Tot and Hell smiled following Angel on the way home, while they both talk.  
  
Home  
  
"We're back!" shouted Angel, opening the door quickly running inside, while the small fox jumps off out of her arms, looking around. "Hope you like it here" Angel said, smiling at small animal, while it jumps on her arm, standing on her shoulder licking her face with Angel laughing. "What with the laughs?" said Neu, looking at Angel seeing a fox on her shoulders. "We're having pet?" asked Schoen, looking at the fox also. "I don't know. . .Hell told me that. . ." Angel was cut off from Hell and Tot coming in. "We're going to keep it" said Hell, smiling at them then winks at Angel.  
  
"Really!" Angel said, acting to be happy, while holding the small fox. "Yep" Tot said, playing along, smiling happily. "But. . .look what we found while you were not looking Angel" said Tot, taking out a box with some holes on the top. "What's that?" asked Angel, looking at the box. "Why don't you open it" Hell said, looking at Angel with a smile. Angel looks at Hell and Tot, then turns looking at Neu and Schoen while they nod.  
  
Angel just smiles, opening the top seeing a small puppy wagging its tail. "A puppy!!" said Angel, picking up the puppy. "Not any puppy!" Tot said happily, while clapping her hands together. "It's not?" said Angel, looking confused. "It's a white wolf we saw it in the box and we thought it will be nice that you have two friends with you while we are gone" Hell said, smiling at Angel.  
  
Angel just smiles happily, then runs to Tot and Hell, hugging them very tight. "THANK YOU!!!" said Angel, smiling at them, while they hug back smiling back. "You have to give them names," Neu said, looking at the small puppy, picking it up hugging it. "There's both white," Schoen said, smiling at Angel. "That's true" Tot said, smiling happily.  
  
Angel looks at her two pets, thinking crossing her arms, then smiles. "I'll call them Heaven and Hope" Angel said, picking up the small puppy, holding it. "Which one?" asked Neu, looking at Angel with her arms cross. "Heaven is the fox and Hope is the pup!" Angel said, smiling at them. "Those are good names! Almost like your name" Tot said, smiling happily, looking at Angel. "I'll remember those names," Neu said, smiling at Angel.  
  
"May I go outside and play with my two new pets?" asked Angel, looking at them, hoping they will say 'yes'. "Yes you may Angel" Hell said, looking at Angel while she jumps up and down, running outside with her two pets following. "Be careful Angel!" shouted Neu, looking at her run off with her pets following. "I will!!!" shouted Angel, laughing while playing with her pets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I really hope that you all enjoy the story! ^^;; I'm still sorry for the  
wait for the chapter. . .Now I feel guilty. . .Well I have to get going  
I'll put the next chapter tomorrow! I promise!! Hope you all review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Roses

Chapter 4  
Roses  
  
Many years past sense the Schreient team had Angel in the group. She was now 16 with long black hair into a ponytail tied up with a light purple ribbon, with light brown eyes full of happiness and gentleness, she was home school with Schoen who is teaching her how to fight, do computers and other things to do she can learn to solve things on her own. Her two pets Heaven and Hope has been staying by her side during study, Heaven who is the fox who has a bushy white tail, with her fur pure white who has been protecting Angel from danger, then comes Hope the gray and white wolf, who has been keeping on eye on Angel guarding her.  
  
Angel who is in her room studying, reading a book with Heaven and Hope sleeping on the floor. "Angel!" shouted Neu. "Coming Neu-chan!" shouted Angel, running out of her room, with Heaven and Hope waking up, following quickly. Angel walked in the room seeing Neu on the floor, with the books all over the floor, then Angel ran up to Neu quickly kneeling down. "Are you alright Neu?" asked Angel in a worried voice, helping her sitting up.  
  
Neu sits up holding her forehead, looking at Angel with a smile. "Yeah.sorry about that.I pretty much got all the books hit the ground" Neu said, looking at the books on the floor. "Why didn't you ask for help? I wouldn't help you out," Angel said, standing up, helping Neu up while they both stand. "I didn't want to bother you on studying" said Neu, looking at Angel, with a small blush.  
  
"There is always next time for me to study Neu! Now let's clean this up before Hell yells" Angel said, picking up the books one by one, while Heaven and Hope helps out, putting them on the table. "Thanks Angel I don't know how to thank you" Neu said, looking at Angel, with a smile. "Well today.I need to buy some white and yellow including red roses for my room" Angel said, smiling at Neu. "You don't have the much huh?" asked Neu, looking at Angel with a sad look, while Angel nods sadly. "Here! You can buy as much as roses you like Angel!" said Neu, taking out her money out of her pocket, with Angel looking shock. "Oh no! I can't take all of your money! I mean I have to pay you back!" Angel said, still looking shock.  
  
Neu just smiled brightly at Angel, taking her hand putting the money in Angel hands. "You don't have to pay me back! Now! Go and get your roses!" Neu said, smiling happily, opening the door for Angel. "If you say so Neu.tell the others I went off for roses! Come on Heaven! You too Hope!" Angel said, running off quickly, with her pets following her.  
  
Outside  
  
Angel walked outside, wearing a blue skirt with a light purple shirt with long sleeves past her hands, wearing white shoes. "Hope you two can follow" Angel said, walking to a purple bike, then starts to hope on riding off with Heaven and Hope following quickly. After a while they stopped at a flower shop with girls around inside talking with three boys inside. Angel blinks wondering what's going on then puts her bike near the door while Hope stays near the bike guarding it.  
  
"Thanks Hope" Angel said, patting the wolf while Heaven jumps on her shoulder, then Angel starts to walks inside looking around seeing many girl surrounding the three boys. "Wonder what's going on" Angel said, looking around then saw the roses. "There's the roses they even have cherry blossom!" said Angel, walking up to the flowers looking at them, smiling. Heaven just looks at the roses then starts to jump off her shoulder, smelling them while Angel smiles, then turns looking for someone to help her then saw a man with dark brown hair with blue-green eyes looking at the girls, holding a box in his hands, then starts to walk up, with Heaven on her shoulders again.  
  
"Excuse Me," "Pardon me" Angel said, trying to go through then looks at him. "Excuse me" Angel said, looking at him while he turns looking at Angel sighing. "Ask the question," he said, looking sad. "A question? I'm just here to get some roses," Angel said, looking at him. "You are?" he asked, looking very surprised. "Yes" Angel said, looking at him nodding. "What a lair" said a voice behind her, then Angel turned looking at a schoolgirl. "I am not a lair thank you," Angel said, turning looking at the girl then she glares walking up to her. "You are too!" she shouted, glaring still.  
  
Angel just looks at her then sighed sadly then looks at her straight in the eye. "I never lie" Angel said calmly, looking at her. The schoolgirl just looks at her raising her hand in the air, then white fox jumped on the schoolgirl head, making her fall then lands on its feet, growling. "Stupid DOG! You were not suppose to have THAT ANIMAL in the SHOP!" shouted the schoolgirl, pointing at the fox. "Its not a dog! It's a white fox," Angel said calmly again, looking at the schoolgirl. "I don't care what it is!?" shouted the schoolgirl, glaring at her.  
  
Then whole shop became quiet, looking at them fight while the schoolgirl walks up to Angel glaring still. "I care" Angel said, standing there with the white fox, guarding her, then the schoolgirl starts smiles with Angel blinking with a confused look. The schoolgirl smiled, running to her pushing her quickly to the vases while Angel trips over hitting one of the boxes, hitting the floor then the pots starts to fall while Angel covers herself quickly. The pots falls hitting the ground, then the pots breaks into pieces hitting Angel legs and her face, Angel looks up seeing another pot following then starts to cover her head with her eyes close quickly until someone catches it. "YOU GIRLS LEAVE!!! NOW!!!!" shouted an angry voice.  
  
Angel opens her eyes slowly, seeing 4 men in front of her, seeing the shop empty, then looks up seeing the 4 men looking at her with a worried looks. "Are you alright?" asked the brown-headed man, looking at Angel. "Yes I'm fine." Angel said, standing up then starts to fall again until someone catches her hand, from falling. "Your pretty lucky that I catch the pot before you die you know" said another man with dirty-blond, holding her hand smiling. "Thank you" Angel said, looking sad. "Let's fix those wounds of yours before you lose more blood" said strawberry blond headed boy, helping her walk then Angel starts to sit on a chair, with the young boy bandaging her.  
  
Angel sits there not saying anything, then looks up seeing the pots on the floor then looks at them. "I'm really sorry about your pots.I'll pay for them," Angel said, looking at them sadly. "You don't have to do that! Beside that girl who pushed you should pay it," said the dirty blond, smiling at Angel. "Are you sure?" asked Angel, looking at them. "We are sure," said the young boy, smiling at her. "If you say so." Angel said, looking sad. "I'm Ken by the way if you are wondering what's our names," he said, smiling at her, while Angel looks up. "And I'm Yoji" he said, smiling at her also. "Aya" he said, looking at Angel, with his arms cross. "And I'm Omi!" he said, blushing smiling at Angel shyly. "Please to meet you all I'm Angel," she said, smiling at them softly. "Angel.I like that name." Yoji said, doing his charming smiles. "Thanks you" Angel said, smiling at them again while Omi looks at Angel blushing, then the small white fox jumps on her shoulder looking at them.  
  
"Like your fox Angel" Yoji said, smiling at her then starts to pat it, while the fox tries to bite him. "A very mean fox" said Yoji, holding his hand, looking at the fox while Angel laughs. "Sorry about that! Heaven doesn't like people touching her" Angel told them, while patting her pet on the head softly. "Heaven?" said Ken, looking at Angel with another surprise look. "Angel and Heaven.I like that too" Yoji said, daydreaming. "Yoji shut up," said Aya, looking at him with a cold glare. "But why! I like her name!!!" said Yoji, looking at Aya. "Ladies man" Ken said, looking at Yoji also, crossing his arms. "What's with you guys! I'm just trying to be nice!!" Yoji shouted, looking at them. "You wouldn't shut up!" shouted Aya, glaring at Yoji, then they both started to argue, while Angel giggles at them.  
  
Until roses started to show in front of Angel, she blinks then looks up seeing Omi smiling at her. "Thank you Omi" Angel said, taking the roses holding them, smiling at Omi. "Your welcome Angel" Omi said, blushing alittle. "How did you know it was roses?" asked Angel, looking at Omi with a surprise look. "Ken told me" Omi said, smiling at her. Angel smiled softly, then starts to pay them, after that Angel walked outside with the boys following. "You have bike?" asked Ken, looking at her bike, with a smile. "Yes I live pretty far" Angel said, walking to her bike, while her other pet sit up, looking at her. "Angel! Look out!" Yoji shouted, running to her quickly then Angel pats Hope head softly, then hops on her bike. Yoji just looks at her then falls over hitting the ground, then looks at up seeing Angel looking at him with a confused look, while Aya laughs at him.  
  
"Are you alright Yoji?" asked Angel, looking at Yoji who is still at the ground then he stood up quickly coughing alittle. "I'm fine Angel.I'm always will" Yoji said, taking Angel hands looking at her with a charming look, while Angel blinks looking clueless wondering what he was doing. "Will you go out with me?" asked Yoji, looking at her. "What?" Angel said, looking confused, until Aya hits him on the head with one of the pots, while Yoji hits the ground AGAIN.  
  
"Hope we see you tomorrow Angel" Aya said, looking at her, with his arms cross. Angel smiled nodding then Heaven started to jump on her shoulders, looking at them. "Angel.um.I was wondering." asked Omi, looking at Angel shyly while blushing trying to say the words. "Yes Omi?" asked Angel, looking at him. "I was wondering if you're coming back tomorrow so we all can get to know you!" Omi said, smiling at her blushing alittle.  
  
Angel smiled at Omi, while Omi blushes looking at her hoping she will say 'yes'. "Sure I'll be glad to come back tomorrow to get to know you guys" Angel said, smiling. "GREAT!" Omi said, smiling happily, while Ken and Yoji talks quiet to each other looking at Omi. "Well, I have to get going before I get in trouble! Bye Omi! You too guys!" shouted Angel, riding off while Hope looks at them then turns, following Angel quickly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey Everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! But I am still sorry for the wait!!! Aw man I don't know one will forgive me for THE LONG WAIT!!!! ~_~ Well tell me if you liked the chapter! Hope you review also!!! Bai Bai!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

Chapter 5  
Surprise  
  
The next day was sunny and bright, Angel who is in Hell room, sitting on her bed. "Where are you going?" asked Angel, looking at Hell, while Heaven jumps on the bed, sitting next to Angel. "I'm going to Masafumi place Angel" Hell said, putting on her sunglasses on, looking at Angel. "Why are you guys going there?" asked Angel again, looking curious. "He told us he wants to talk that's all" Hell said, looking at Angel, with a smile. "Something tells me its more than a talk Hell-chan" Angel said, looking at Hell with a sad look. "Don't worry too much Angel" Hell said, kissing her forehead, while she walks to the door, opening it. "I need to worry!" Angel said, following Hell quickly then they both went outside.  
  
"She's coming Hell?" asked Tot, looking surprised at them walking together. "No, she's not coming you know that Tot" Hell said, smiling at them. "Ohh right" Tot said again, smiling happily.  
  
"Here's your bike Angel" Neu said, walking up to her, holding her bike. "Thank you Neu-chan" Angel said, taking her bike smiling. "Now, you make sure you behave at the flower shop you been to ok?" said Schoen, smiling at Angel, while Angel nodded happily. "I'll behave! I promise!" Angel said, getting on her bike quickly, with Heaven jumping inside the basket, smiling. "Oh Heaven!" Angel said, giggling while the group laugh. "Better get going Special" Neu said, smiling at her, while Angel smiled back liking her nickname then starts to ride off, with Hope following her.  
  
"Bye Angel!!" shouted Tot, smiling at her brightly, waving. "Bai bai!!" shouted Angel, waving back then starts to pay attention to the road, while she sees the shop a few blocks away, seeing a group of girls walking inside chatting with the guys again.  
  
Angel stopped by the flowers looking at the group, blinking looking at Hope, who is looking at her then they look up seeing Omi having trouble to get through, then he looks up seeing Angel standing by her bike. "ANGEL! Hey there!" Omi said, smiling brightly, while the girls turned looking at Angel straight, while Angel jumps alittle looking confused.  
  
"Hi Omi" Angel said, looking at him with a nervous smile, while he walks up to her, holding the flowers. "Another one?" asked Angel, looking at Omi, with a surprise look. "Pretty much. . .but don't worry you'll get use to it" Omi said, smiling at her, then they both starts to walk inside the shop, while the other girls looks at her, wishing they have her looks and charms. When Omi and Angel walked inside, they saw many girls around surrounding Ken and Yoji. "I feel sorry for them," Angel said, looking at them sadly. "Don't feel sorry to Yoji. . .he pretty much like the girls here unlike the three of us" Omi said, looking at Angel, then some girls turned smiling looking at Omi, then Omi jumps alittle looking at them, nervously.  
  
"Omi! Do you need any help??" asked one of them, running to them quickly, while they girls go around them also. "Omi! What are you doing tomorrow??" another asked, looking at Omi, with a blush. "Aw man. . .questions again. . ." Omi said, looking at the girls asking him questions then tries to answer them quickly as possible. Angel looks at Omi and at Ken sadly then looks around then step in front of Omi, with her arms cross. "Alright! Girls in the shop! You all have to leave! All the boys have work to do to finish up for the day!" shouted Angel, looking at them seriously. "What are you!" shouted one of them, looking at her.  
  
"I'M ONE OF THE POLICE! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I CALL THE OTHERS!" yelled Angel, taking out a badge showing them. All the girls in the shop starts to be quiet then starts to leave quickly, with the shop empty with Ken and Omi looking at her with a shock faces. "You work for the police?" asked Ken, looking very shock. Angel turned looking at them, giggling then shook her head. "I don't work for the police! Beside this is badge is like a play toy for kids" Angel said, smiling at them. Ken and Omi just sweatdrop while Yoji laughs at them, then Angel blushes alittle.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you two through" Angel said, looking at them sadly. "It's alright! You kinda shock us," Ken said, smiling at her. "Oh! Just don't believe me when I do those kind of stuff to save your life's" Angel said, giggling at them. "Are you hungry?" asked Ken, looking at Angel, with his arms cross. "No I'm not hungry today Ken but thanks" Angel said, smiling at him.  
  
The three of them smiled, sitting down where the table is, then Omi starts to blush sitting in front of her. "So Angel any family?" asked Ken, looking at her. "I just live with friends" Angel said, looking sad. "Your friends?" asked Aya, looking surprised sitting next to her. "Yes. . .they told me a man took me away from my family when I was baby. . ." Angel said, looking at them. "I'm sorry to hear that Angel. . ." Ken said, looking at her sadly. Angel smiled shaking her head, looking at them. "Don't worry about it" Angel said, smiling at them sweetly. "How old are you!?" asked Yoji, standing up quickly, looking at her. Angel just blinks, looking at him with a confused look then starts to relax again, looking at Yoji. "I'm only 16" Angel answered, looking at him. "YOU'RE 16!!!" shouted Yoji, looking shock then starts to have tears. "Looks like I'm one year older than you Angel" Omi said, smiling at her blushing alittle. "Your 17 years old?" asked Angel, looking at Omi, with a surprise look.  
  
Omi nodded blushing, then stood up looking at the group. "I'm going to get drinks! What kind do you want Angel?" asked Omi, looking at Angel, who is smiling. "Do you have juice?" asked Angel, looking at Omi, with a sweet smile. "Sure do! I'll be right back!" Omi said, walking off quickly. "So Angel. . .how long did you have Heaven?" asked Aya, looking at her, sitting down, next to her, crossing his arms. "11 years along with Hope" Angel answered, smiling at them. "Hope?" repeated Ken, looking confused. "Yes she's right behind you" Angel said, pointing. The guys blinked, turning slowly seeing a white and gray wolf in front of them, then they all jumped looking very shock. "A WOLF!!!" shouted Yoji, looking very shock, falling off his chair.  
  
Angel just blinks wondering what's wrong, then Hope started to walk up to her sitting down next to her, looking at them. "You have a wolf and a fox," Ken said, looking shock, looking at the two animals. "Yes I do" Angel said, patting them, softly on their heads at the same times, smiling. "I got the drinks!" Omi said, smiling happily walking up to them, putting the tray on the table, giving the drinks to them, then puts a bowl on the floor. "Hope you all enjoy!" Omi said again, smiling happily still. "Thank you Omi" Angel said, smiling at Omi.  
  
Omi smiled, putting one of his arms behind his head, smiling blushing alittle. "Your always welcome Angel!" Omi said, smiling then saw a wolf in the shop. "A WOLF!?" shouted Omi, pointing at the dog, looking shock. "Is something wrong?" asked Angel, looking confused. "You have two pets!" said Omi, looking shock still, looking at Angel. "Yes I do I have them for 11 years when I was 5 years old" Angel explained, looking at Omi.  
  
Ken and Yoji looks at Angel, then Aya coughed looking at them. "Angel what time were you suppose to go home?" asked Aya, looking at her. "At Noon" answered Angel, looking at Aya, smiling. "Well. . .we have 4 hours!" Yoji said, smiling happily, while holding Angel hands again, looking at her. "Something you need Yoji?" asked Angel, getting alittle annoyed with the holding hands.  
  
"Yes. . .will you go out with me?" said Yoji, looking at Angel doing his charms all over again, until Hope started to bark at him, while he lets go quickly backing away quickly. "Nice doggy" Yoji said, looking at the wolf that is growling at him.  
  
Angel just giggles at Yoji, then kneels down patting Hope's head smiling, then Omi who is watching her then started to blush again, then turns around quickly looking at the table. 'What's wrong with me. . .Why do I feel weird whenever I see Angel' thought Omi, shaking alittle then felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned seeing Angel looking at him. "WHA!!" shouted Omi, falling on the floor, with Angel confused wondering what she done wrong. "Are you alright Omi?" asked Angel, looking at him, with a wonder look. "I- I'm f-f-fine" Omi said in a shaking voice, laughing alittle.  
  
Angel looks at Omi smiling, and didn't want to scare him more, without questions she started to walk outside, with Aya and Ken confused. Angel walked to her bike hopping on, riding her bike in front of them smiling. "You're leaving already?" asked Yoji, looking very sad at Angel. "Yes I have to find out where Masafumi lives" Angel answered, looking at them, while Heaven jumps inside the basket, looking at them.  
  
"WHO'S!?!" shouted Aya, looking at Angel, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Masafumi. . .I'm wondering what's going on," Angel said, looking at them. "Who's your family Angel? Tell me" Yoji said, looking at Angel, walking up to her. "Hell, Tot, Schoen and Neu. . .why do you ask?" asked Angel, looking at them, with a confused look.  
  
The 4 of them were shock hearing their names, they didn't know that they had a child in their group who is the youngest, then Yoji looks at Angel again. "You can't find out where he lives Angel" said Yoji, looking at her seriously. Angel was surprised hearing Yoji, then looks at him with a wonder look.  
  
"Why?" asked Angel, looking at them. "You just can't" Aya said, looking at Angel seriously with his arms cross. Angel just looks at Aya, wondering why they are telling her not to go, then shook her head. "Angel. . .didn't they tell you what's their job?" asked Ken, looking at her. "No. . .they don't tell me their jobs. . .but we do just like any normal family" Angel said, looking at them, holding on to her bike.  
  
"Wha. . ." Yoji said, looking shock then closed his mouth, looking at the ground. 'I don't get it they are taking care of a kid but she's 16! And they took care of her sense she was baby! I don't believe it. . .' thought Yoji, thinking about his partner, then looks up seeing Angel, sitting on her bike. "I have to go! Bye!" shouted Angel, riding away quickly with Yoji looking at her. "ANGEL!!" shouted Yoji, looking at her riding away, then starts to ride after her quickly. "Yoji!" Ken shouted, looking at him run after her.  
  
Angel rode her bike quickly seeing Yoji running behind her, then starts to ride faster with Hope following by her side. "Hope! Let's go!" shouted Angel, looking at Hope, while the wolf barked then they both started to jump over things then started to go different directions. Yoji keep on running taking out his hand reaching for Angel ponytail to stop her, then starts to grab her ponytail but missed.  
  
'Almost!!!' Yoji thought, still running then was an inch away from catching her ponytail. "GOT YA!" shouted Yoji, starting to grab her ponytail until Hope pushed him down. "WHA!!" shouted Yoji again, hitting the ground with Hope on his back barking.  
  
Angel stopped her bike, turning, looking at Yoji who is on the ground, then starts to giggle. "Sorry to do that Yoji! Come on Hope!" shouted Angel, riding off while Hope barked again, jumping off Yoji back, running after Angel. "Ow. . ." Yoji said, standing up on his knees, holding his face. 'I'll get you Angel. . .I promise. . .' thought Yoji, standing up still holding his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello Everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it! And The Next Chapter is gonna be about Angel founding out Hell and the others secret! Uh-oh! I wonder what's going to happen to her!!! Hope you all review! Ja! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret

Chapter 6  
The Secret  
  
Angel rode her bike smiling happily with Hope following her, then started to ride down the road, smiling slowing down. "That was pretty funny Hope! But, it was very rude to do that" said Angel, looking at the pet, with a frown while Hope barked.  
  
"I can't stay mad at you Hope. . .You're just too innocent" Angel said, smiling then looks at the houses looking for the Masafumi. Heaven looks at Angel, who is looking at the names then stopped seeing his name. "Nice house Mr. Masafumi. . ." Angel said, looking at the house then smiled, putting her bike on the side, walking inside very quietly seeing a window opened.  
  
Angel walked quietly walking to the window, then peeks inside seeing Hell and Tot sitting with Schoen and Neu sitting across them. 'What are they doing? It looks like they are waiting for him' Angel thought, standing there then hears the door opened inside. "I'm glad that you all made it here today" Masafumi said, looking at them, with an evil smile. "Yes we have Masafumi. . .now tell us what you want us to do" said Neu, looking at him with her arms cross, looking very seriously.  
  
"Where is that little girl of yours?" asked Masafumi, looking at them, with a grin. Hell looks at Masafumi, with a surprised look then looks at the group while they nodded. "Why do you ask?" asked Hell, looking at Masafumi with a cold glare. "I was wondering if you all have been training her," Masafumi said, sitting down on a chair, grinning still. "Yes we all have been training her," Neu said, looking at Masafumi with her arms cross. "Good" said Masafumi smoothly, smiling at them. "I want to know why you are asking us!" shouted Tot, standing up quickly, glaring at Masafumi looking very angry.  
  
Masafumi smiled again, while Neu starts to make Tot sit back down, trying to calm her. "She is going to join you 4 to fight" Masafumi said, looking at them. "WHAT!" they shouted, looking very shock then Hell stood up quickly making a fist, looking at Masafumi seriously. "You can't! She been living normal just like any family!" said Neu, looking at Masafumi, looking shock and surprise. "DIDN'T YOU ALL TEACH HER HOW TO KILL DURING TRAINING!?" shouted Masafumi, slamming his fist on the table, while Tot jumped alittle. "No we didn't. . ." answered Schoen calmly, looking at Masafumi, with her hands on her lap.  
  
"Well you better teach her NOW" said Masafumi, looking at them seriously. "But why!" shouted Tot, looking at Masafumi, standing up looking very frighten. "Because I let you all KEEP HER! Didn't I!?" Masafumi said, looking at them darkly, getting ready to yell at them again. "But you can't let her kill. . .she's been a very good and innocent girl Masafumi" said Schoen, looking at him.  
  
"That's why. . .she's very innocent and very good. . .she can get out of the way because of her looks and innocence's" Masafumi said, smiling evilly putting his hands together, looking at them. "You can't do that!" Neu said, looking Masafumi making a fist. "I'm your boss am I? Now you listen what I said," said Masafumi darkly, looking at them. "But. . ." Tot said, looking at Masafumi starting to have tears. "NO BUTS!" shouted Masafumi, glaring at them. "We will do the job. . . " Hell said, looking down. "Hell!" shouted Tot, looking very shock at Hell, then starting to have tears.  
  
Angel who is outside hearing everything then starts to slide down, looking shock. "It can't be. . ." said Angel, starting to have tears then starts to run off quickly without a sound, with Hope and Heaven following. Angel walked out then rode away having tears rolling down her cheek then rode by the flower shop with Yoji, Ken and Omi working, riding past them, Omi looks up seeing tears on Angel eyes. "Angel?" said Omi, looking at her while she rides past them.  
  
Angel rode quickly stopping at her house dropping her bike on the grass, running inside quickly running up in her room closing the door. "This is all a lie. . ." Angel said, sliding down on door, then starts to cry hugging her knee's tight.  
  
Heaven and Hope looks Angel, with sad looks, then Heaven started to rub her head, on Angel legs.  
  
Angel looks down seeing Heaven and Hope looking at her, with worry looks in their eyes then Angel starts to hug them. "I'm glad that you two are my friends. . ." Angel said, still hugging them while a tear goes down her cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HI Everyone!!! Well this chapter is pretty sad. . . I'm sorry if this chapter is sad!!! But the next chapter is going to be a big surprise! You'll never know what Angel DID!!! Well hope you all review and enjoyed the story also!!! Ja ne!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Mysterious Girl

Chapter 7  
The Mysterious Girl  
  
It was nighttime Angel who is in her room, sitting on her bed looking very sad.  
  
"What can I do. . ." said Angel, sitting on her bed looking sadder. Heaven and Hope looks at each other then they both started to walk off quickly coming back with Heaven holding a white mask, then Hope to make a sound looking at her. "What is it Hope?" asked Angel, looking down seeing Heaven holding the mask. "My mask. . ." Angel said, taking the mask looking at it, then Heaven starts to jump on her bed looking at her.  
  
Angel looks at her fox and wolf, then they both nodded with Angel smiled drying her tears, Angel stand up smiling. "Thanks guys. . .maybe there is hope after all," Angel said, smiling at them. Hope barked wagging it tail happily with Heaven jumping on her shoulder rubbing its head on her cheek. "I love you both very much. . ." Angel said, smiling at them, then starts to run to her drawers taking out a white skirt holding it. Then Hope dragged a white long sleeved shirt to Angel then puts it on the floor, looking at her.  
  
"Thanks Hope" Angel said, kissing Hope head then starts to change in the bathroom, walking out wearing the white skirt with the white long sleeved shirt, that is past her hands, then Heaven runs up to her holding the white mask, then Angel kneels down taking the mask. Angel turned looking at the mirror, walking up holding her mask then starts to pull the ribbon, while her hair falls down up to her back then starts to put two white ribbons on the side of her head.  
  
"It's been awhile. . ." Angel said, while making a fist while her hands turns into ice mix with wind. Hope barked at Angel while she stopped looking at Hope, with a smile. "Don't worry I'll be safe but Heaven has to come with me ok Hope?" said Angel, patting the wolf head while it licks her face with Angel smiling.  
  
"Thanks for understanding Hope. . .let's go Heaven!" shouted Angel, running to her window quickly opening it jumping out, with Heaven following. Angel run up on the roof top jumping down on the other roof tops quietly and quickly with Heaven following, then starts to put on her mask, while putting on her star earring's on. Angel jumped on the last rooftop seeing Hell and Tot fighting with two men. "Let's go Heaven" Angel said, jumping down landing on a tree quietly, watching them fight.  
  
"Die OMI!!!" shouted Tot, attacking him with her umbrella quickly. "WHA!!" shouted Omi, dodging the attack. "Tot don't play around!" shouted Hell, glaring at her while Tot nodded trying to hit Omi quickly. "Take this!" shouted Ken, attacking her with his weapon while Hell jumped out of the way, then starts to punch him until two cards hits her. "Ah!" shouted Hell, holding her wrist quickly backing away.  
  
"What's wrong Hell!!" shouted Tot in a childish voice, jumping next to her while Neu and Schoen jumped to them, with Yoji and Aya by their group. "FIGHT ALREADY!!" yelled Hell, glaring at the girl while they nodded then Tot and Neu starts to attack Yoji and Omi together while they jump out of the way quickly, then Omi starts to trip over. "Omi!" shouted Aya, looking at Omi. "Look out!" shouted Ken, watching Omi while Tot about to attack Omi in the chest, until two cards hit her on the arms. "OWIE!!" shouted Tot, dropping her weapon, rubbing her arms seeing two cards on the ground.  
  
"Who's there!!" shouted Tot, looking around quickly with a confused look. "Hurting or killing those boys will never help you out," said a voice. "Where are you!?" shouted Aya, looking around quickly. "Here" said the voice. Everyone looked up seeing a young girl wearing white clothing, with a white fox by her side while they both stand on a tree branch.  
  
"Who are you!" shouted Hell, growling. "Call me Moonlight," said the girl, crossing her hands. "That's a stupid name," Neu said, glaring at the young girl. "Oh really?" said Moonlight, looking at them. "Yeah!" shouted Tot, attacking Moonlight with her weapon, jumping in the air hitting the tree, while Moonlight jumps out of the way landing on her two white boots. "ICY WIND!" shouted Moonlight, while the winds hit Tot with snow mix. "IT'S COOOLLLLDDDD!!!!" shouted Tot, hugging herself from the cold.  
  
Moonlight smiled looking at Tot hugging herself from the cold then puts her hands down, then Hell started to jump in the air doing a high kick while Moonlight moves aside, with Hell landing about to punch her until Moonlight takes out her hand again. "WIND!" shouted Moonlight, looking at Hell flew away hitting the wall while she falls on the ground bleeding. "Hell!" shouted Neu, running to her while Schoen run to Tot. "Let's get out of here!" shouted Neu, running off holding Hell with Schoen following while they run off quickly.  
  
Omi and the others watch them run, then looks at Moonlight who is standing there looking at her friends run, then Heaven starts to jump on her shoulder. "Thanks. . .for helping us Moonlight" Omi said, looking at Moonlight. "Your always welcome you guys," said Moonlight, turning looking at them. "How did you know about this? And what are you!" shouted Aya, looking at her, with a cold glare. "I'm not a spy if you guys are thinking of it. . ." Moonlight said, looking at them then starts to walk off with Heaven following. "Hold it!" shouted Aya, grabbing her on the arm, glaring at her.  
  
Aya looks at her then seeing her fading away slowly, then lets go quickly looking at his hand. "Ja ne" Moonlight said, while a gust of wind goes around her with the snow going around also. "I want answers!" shouted Aya, starting to grab her again then before he could do that she was gone, leaving a white rose on the ground Omi looks at the rose, picking it up looking at it.  
  
Omi closed his eyes slowly smelling the rose carefully 'This smell. . .it's so familiar. . .' Omi thought, looking up seeing the moon up in the sky glowing brightly. "What a girl. . .she pretty hot but I want to see her face. . ." Yoji said, looking sad, remembering her skirt and her voice. "I take that back of the hot part. . .she so major hot. . .Hope we meet her again" Yoji said, daydreaming.  
  
"Yoji SHUT UP" Aya said, walking off with Ken following then Yoji starts to complain that he wants to meet her again to them. Omi looks at them walking off, Omi follows them holding the rose in his hand with Ken looking at him. "Hey Omi where did you get the rose?" asked Ken, looking at Omi holding the rose. "I found it on the ground. . .I think its from Moonlight" Omi answered, still holding the rose looking at it.  
  
Ken just looks at Omi, wondering what's wrong with him then smiled thinking 'I think this Moonlight took Omi heart' thought Ken, smiling. Omi just looks at the rose in his hand, then closed his eyes 'I'll find out who you are Moonlight. . .even through it takes forever even my free time. . .I will find out your true self. . .I promise' thought Omi, looking at the rose still while following the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello Everyone!! This is a big surprise! Angel has powers of the elements! Pretty cool! But the next chapter is when Angel got lost and met someone of the Schwarz team!! UH-OH!!! Wonder what's going to happen!! Hope you all review!! Ja ne!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Lost

Chapter 8  
Lost  
  
It was morning, Angel who is still sleeping on her bed, hugging a stuff animal in her arms, smiling until something tickles her face, while she moves alittle. After a while it's started to tickle her all over again, while Angel sneezes waking up, rubbing her eyes with a sleepy look.  
  
"Morning" said a cheerful voice. Angel just rubs her eyes again, then looks at her door seeing Tot holding a tray, walking up to her, placing it in front of her, smiling brightly. "Ohayo Tot" Angel said, smiling at her. "Pretty! Eat up before its gets cold!!!" said Tot, smiling happily clapping her hands together, looking at Angel.  
  
"Thank you Tot" said Angel, eating her food quietly, looking at Tot on the corner of her eye, seeing blood on her shoulder going through her pink shirt. "What happen to your shoulder Tot?" asked Angel, trying to be surprise and was very worried at the same time, remembering what she done last night.  
  
"My shoulder?" said Tot, looking at her shoulder then covers it quickly. "I'm fine. . .I just got. . . um. . . I just got scratch from the knife. . .But don't worry! I'm fine!" Tot said, smiling brightly at Angel, with Angel looking at her feeling guilty already for what she done. "Are you sure? Do you want me to bandage that for you?" asked Angel, looking at Tot, with a very worried look. "I'm fine! Don't worry about it! Now you better get dress and clean your room up" said Tot, getting up smiling at Angel.  
  
Angel looks at Tot nodding, Tot smiled again walking to her door closing it while Angel watches her walk away, then starts to get out of bed. 'I hope you are alright Tot' thought Angel, thinking about last night fight. "Morning Heaven you too Hope" Angel said, walking past them, picking her clothes, while they look at her walking up to her, then Angel starts to go to the bathroom taking a bath.  
  
After a while of her bath, she walked out wearing a very dark blue skirt with a black shirt, with her hair up into a ponytail tied up with a dark black ribbon. "Cleaning time" Angel said, smiling to herself, fixing her bed, while picking up her books from the floor from her studying, putting them on her desk, then starts to look around her room seeing if there is anything on the floor or lying around. "Looks like I'm done! Let's go you two!" Angel said, running to her door quickly, opening it with Heaven and Hope following her, while Hope closes the door for them running after them.  
  
Angel smiled running like a little girl feeling happy and excited, wondering what she was going to do today, then stopped at two doors while opening them quietly seeing Schoen sleeping still. 'Bingo' Angel thought, grinning evilly. Angel walked up to her bed quietly, then walks backwards still grinning then starts to jump in the air. "WAKE UP TIME SCHOEN- CHAN!!!!!" shouted Angel, landing on her bed with Schoen, waking up quickly sitting up, seeing Angel laughing at her. "ANGEL!!!" shouted Schoen, looking at her laugh then Angel looks up seeing Schoen holding a pillow in her hand.  
  
"Uh. . .Good morning. . .?" Angel said, looking at Schoen blinking with a confused look. "Yeah! Good MORNING!!!" shouted Schoen, hitting the pillow at Angel while she laughs again. "Oh no! Schoen attacking me for the FIRST TIME!" said Angel, taking another pillow hitting her back while they laugh, then saw Hell at the doorway looking at them, with her arms cross.  
  
"Morning Hell-CHAN!!!!" Angel said in a very cheerful voice, smiling happily while Hell smiles back. "Morning Angel" Hell said, smiling still, while Angel runs out of the room quickly with her pets following.  
  
"I see that Angel woke you up good" Hell said, smirking at Schoen, while she stood up nodding. "Hyper today for Angel" Schoen said, smiling. "Yeah. . .but when we teach her how we work. . .I don't know what will happen. . ." said Hell, looking very sad, hoping nothing will happen to Angel when the time comes. "Hell. . ." Schoen said, looking at her friend with a worried look, knowing that she's worried about Angel, then looks down not saying anything.  
  
Angel who is in the hallway running around like a 5 year old smiling happily trying to find something to do, then looks at her watch seeing its already 11:00 AM. "11:00 AM!! YEAH!! I can go outside!!" shouted Angel, running to her room quickly, taking out her scooter, while riding it inside the house. "Angel! Be careful outside!!" shouted Neu, looking at her ride to the door, leaving.  
  
"I WILL!!!" shouted Angel, riding away smiling with Heaven and Hope staying inside. Angel smiled happily riding her scooter, then looks around to see if there is anything new around, seeing the flower shop again, with no girls around. "Weird" Angel said, riding to the shop, opening the door, looking inside.  
  
"Hey Angel" said a soft voice. Angel turned seeing Omi smiling at her, holding some flowers in his hands. "Hello Omi" Angel said, smiling at him sweetly with Omi blushing. "How things going?" asked Angel, looking at him, smiling still. "Things are fine today" Omi said, blushing still, then looks up seeing Angel smiling with her eyes sparkling with happiness in her eyes.  
  
Omi just looks at her with his eyes lost in her eyes 'She beautiful. . .' thought Omi, then blushed again. "Are you alright Omi?" asked Angel, wondering what's wrong with Omi hoping she didn't bother him on work. "Nothing wrong. . .don't worry" Omi said, smiling. "Hope you're right! Well anyway I have to get going! Bye!" said Angel running off quickly, ridding her scooter all over again, on the road.  
  
Omi just looks at Angel riding away then looks down seeing her white ribbon, he picked up quickly looking straight seeing Angel still on the road then looks at the ribbon. "ANGEL!! WAIT!!!" shouted Omi, running off quickly.  
  
Angel who is humming to herself smiling, then takes a turn not knowing that Omi is running after her. 'What to do. . .what to do. . .' thought Angel, thinking what to do while Omi runs after her still, then starts to take two more turns with Omi not looking. "Angel? Where did she go?" Omi said, looking around, with a confused look. 'She's pretty good on disappearing. . .BUT I STILL NEED TO FIND HER!!!!!' Omi thought screaming in his mind, looking around quickly still holding her ribbon.  
  
Angel smiled still, riding her scooter then did a wrong turn, to a dark town, after a while Angel stopped looking around. "Where am I?" said Angel, looking around with a confused look, then something hit her on the head. "Please don't let it. . ." Angel looks up seeing it raining. "Rain. . ." Angel finished, then starts to look around quickly trying to find a dry place. "Aw man!!" shouted Angel, riding off quickly, looking around very quickly then hit something while she falls off her scooter, landing on the ground with her clothes wet.  
  
"Itai. . ." Angel said, getting up looking around quickly then looks at the sky seeing the dark clouds, while it rains. 'I need to get out of here!' thought Angel, taking her scooter quickly running around until stopped seeing a man holding a knife in his hand. "Well well. . .looks like I have someone to kill after all," he said, looking at Angel with a grin.  
  
Angel just looks at the man taking a step back holding her scooter very tight, while the man walks up to her then starts to turn quickly until another man showed in front of her. "Lost?" asked another man, grinning also at Angel. "We can help you out," said the man behind her, while Angel turned looking at them, then starts to ride away quickly.  
  
"Come back here!" shouted one of them running after her quickly. Angel turned looking at them running after her, while ridding more faster then took a turn quickly, until she hits something while she falls off hitting the ground. "Aw she fell" said the man, grabbing her by the arm tightly. "Let go of ME!!!!" shouted Angel, struggling trying to escape from his grip. "Aw you don't like us?" asked the other, putting the knife on her neck, cutting her alittle. "I HATE YOU GUYS ANYWAY!" shouted Angel, kicking them quickly while the man lets her go, while Angel grabs her scooter quickly, ridding off.  
  
Angel rode away quickly as possible then rides on the street without knowing a car is driving down quickly. Angel turned seeing the car driving down then her eyes widen, the car tried to stop then Angel lets go of her scooter jumping in the air hitting the car on top then hits on the other side of the back of the car wounded with blood going down her forehead.  
  
Angel stood up shaking then falls down on her knees while someone catches her, she looks up seeing a man with white hair with golden eyes wearing a patch then starts to close her eyes slowly, while getting pick up off the ground, going inside the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go! I guess you all may know who it is!! Well in the next Chapter she will be running off from the well. . .TEAM and out smart them too! UH-  
OH!! She got catch also!! Wonder who is going to safe her?? Will it be Omi?? Or Hell?? Think about it!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! Bai  
Bai! And hope you all review also!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Run Away!

Chapter 9  
Run Away!  
  
It was morning again Angel who is in a white room, resting on the bed with her eyes closed. Angel opened her eyes slowly, looking at the ceiling then sits up quickly looking around quickly about to panic.  
  
'Where am I!?' thought Angel panicking, then the door opened with a man with orange hair with green eyes wearing a band around his forehead wearing blue jeans and a black shirt, with his arms cross looking at Angel. "Hello I see that you are awake" he said, smiling at her. Angel just blinks with a clueless look, then three more men walked in looking at her.  
  
"Uh. . .hi. . .?" said Angel, looking at them, with a clueless look. "Feeling better?" asked the young boy, looking at her. "Yes. . .thank you for asking" Angel said, smiling. "What happen to you out there?" asked another man, with glasses, checking her head. "I took a wrong turn yesterday then it rain on me with two guys chasing me after that I got hit by a car! End of story!" Angel said, crossing her arms. "I like your story its short," said the white haired man with a patch on his eye, smiling at her, with his arms cross. "Glad you like it! And also thank you for helping me out there when I got hurt" Angel said, smiling at him.  
  
"You remember?" he asked, looking very surprised. "Yes um. . ." Angel said, looking at them then starts to blush alittle. "My name is Farfarello," he said, looking at her. "I'm Nagi," said the young boy, looking at her. "Crawford" he said, looking at her also, with his arms cross. "I'm Schuldig," he said, smiling at her.  
  
"Please to meet you all I'm Angel," she said, smiling at them, jumping out of the bed, smiling at them. "Angel that's a nice name" said Schuldig, looking at her with a smile. "Where's my scooter??" asked Angel, looking around quickly. "Here" said Farfarello, holding her scooter in his hands looking at her. "Thank you" Angel said, taking her scooter, then looks at them smiling.  
  
"Do you guys have a phone here? I need to call Tot and tell her where am I" said Angel, looking at them holding her scooter. "Did you say Tot?" asked Nagi, looking surprised and shock. "That girl can't have a child!" said Crawford, looking surprised also. "Don't you dare think that I'm her daughter because I am not! Tot and her friends found me with a man when I was a baby then they all started to take care of them so here I am living with them happily" Angel said, looking at them with a face, while they blink looking shock.  
  
"I didn't know she taking care of you" Nagi said, looking very shock, while Angel smiles sweetly. "I thought everyone knew! But owell! Looks likes your guys are on your own!" Angel said happily, while she walks out of the room, then Nagi struggles then starts to run after her while running in front of her quickly.  
  
Angel stopped looking at Nagi, who is looking at her seriously, while the others are behind her back looking at her. "You're not going anywhere kid," said Schuldig, looking at Angel with a grin. Angel turned quickly, seeing them behind her then turns again looking at Nagi, standing there holding her scooter in her hands. "So you guys are keeping me here as a prisoner?" Angel asked, looking at them darkly.  
  
"Yeah sense we know that you are Tot friend we can keep you as prisoner. . .you could be good use for us" Crawford said, smirking at her, while Angel takes out a small toy ball in her hand. "A toy?" said Nagi, looking at her, with his arms cross. "Not just any toy. . ." said Angel, looking at Nagi, with a small smile. Nagi looks at her, while she throws the small toy on the ground while a huge smoke started to come out, Nagi covers himself going near the group, while they heard a small cute giggle. "JA NE PRETTY BOYS!" shouted Angel, running off quickly, holding her scooter very tight.  
  
Crawford opens his eyes, then they look at the wall seeing a note in big letters. "SUCKERS!!!" they all shouted, then looks straight seeing Angel running away. "She's getting away!" shouted Crawford, running after her, while the others followed.  
  
Angel ran quickly as possible running to the doors quickly, seeing the sun up in the sky. 'Good thing I got my smoke toy with me!' thought Angel, smiling still running down the streets, then turns her head seeing them running after her. "Uh-oh!" shouted Angel, running faster to the skating park seeing some boys and girls riding on their skateboards. "Angel!" shouted voice.  
  
Angel turned her head seeing her guy friend Matt on his skateboard, smiling at her. "Matt! Get out of the way!" shouted Angel, running to him quickly. "What?" said Matt, looking at Angel with a confused look, then saw 4 guys running after her. "Angel!" shouted Matt, looking at Angel, while Angel takes out her scooter, riding it quickly. "I'll be fine!" shouted Angel, riding past him quickly.  
  
Matt just looks at the guys running, while he trips them over using a rope. "WHA!!!" they shouted, hitting the ground. "Hope you can catch Angel" said Matt, running off quickly using his skateboard. "Why you!" shouted Nagi, growling at him while he starts to close his eye. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" yelled Crawford, glaring at them. "Let's go before we lose her!" shouted Farfarello, running off quickly, while they followed.  
  
Angel rode her scooter down the road again, remembering where she go from yesterday, Angel looks at her mirror seeing them running after her still then does a few turns to confused them. 'Hope this works' thought Angel, doing another turn again.  
  
The 4 of them stopped, looking around looking at the 4 roads wondering which way she went. "We all have to split up! Find her and bring her back! NO KILLING!" shouted Crawford, running off to the road he's taking while the others do the same. Nagi ran quickly wondering if he is on the right direction as Angel, then starts to think about Tot while running, wondering if Angel telling the truth about herself. 'I have to find Angel to see if she is lying or not! I'm not giving up until she tells the truth!' thought Nagi, looking very angry while running faster, then takes a turn.  
  
Angel stopped catching her breath, starts to lie against the wall looking straight seeing the flower shop with the boys working. "Minna!" shouted Angel, running to them quickly, while Yoji head was up, smiling seeing Angel running. "Hey Angel!" shouted Ken, waving at her, smiling. Angel run to them until someone grabs her arms, Angel turned seeing Schuldig grinning at her. "GUYS HELP!!!!!" shouted Angel, getting her mouth covered. "Angel!" shouted Omi, looking at Schuldig, holding her walking away covering her mouth. "Let's go!" shouted Aya, running off quickly, with Yoji following while Ken puts the shop closed.  
  
Angel struggles trying to get away from his grip then Schuldig holds her tighter, while she closes her eyes. 'I have to get out of here!' thought Angel, closing her eyes very tight. *There is no way you're are getting out of this one little Angel* said a voice. 'Ah SHIT! You can read minds and screw them up!?' thought Angel, starting to panic then starts to struggle more. *So you heard of it that's a surprise* he said, smirking at Angel.  
  
"Schuldig! Let go of her!" shouted a familiar voice, while they both turned seeing Omi and others looking at him with glares. "Well, isn't your hero's" said Schuldig, smirking at Angel, while she struggles again. "Good you got her Schuldig," said Crawford, walking up behind him with Farfarello and Nagi following. "Here Farfarello hold her" said Schuldig, looking at Farfarello, while he holds Angel by the arm really tight. "Let go of her!" shouted Yoji, looking at Angel, who is still struggling from his grip.  
  
"We're not letting go of her until we find her so called family" Crawford said, looking at them with his arms cross. "They ARE my family!!! BAKA!!" shouted Angel, struggling some more, until Farfarello starts to take out a knife putting it on her neck. "Angel!" shouted Omi, looking at her then looks at Schuldig, who is smirking at him then Omi starts to make a fist looking at them.  
  
"AH!" shouted Omi, starting to punch Schuldig but he punches him on the stomach first, while Omi falls. "OMI!!!!" shouted Angel, looking at him fall starting to have tears. "HEAVEN!!! HOPE!!!!!" shouted Angel again; having tears running down her cheeks, while her tears starts to sparkle like crystal. "Who the hell is Heaven and Hope?" asked Schuldig, wondering looking at Angel, then starts to go in her mind but couldn't.  
  
Then a something started to tackle Schuldig to the ground, growling biting his arms. "Get if off!?" shouted Schuldig, struggling while the white wolf jumps off of him landing on the ground, growling. "Hope!" said Angel, smiling at her pet. Hope barked seeing that Angel was alright, then looks at Schuldig growling again, while Schuldig takes our a gun, aiming. "HOPE! JUMP!" shouted Angel, looking at her pet while Schuldig missed. "Heaven take the gun away before he shoots again!" shouted Angel, looking at the tree, while the white fox jumps out grabbing the gun quickly, landing on its feet running off holding the gun. "What the hell. . ." said Schuldig, looking very shock, then looks at Angel, who is smiling.  
  
"She's good" Yoji said, looking surprised then looks at her pets. "Now. . .for the final!" shouted Angel, taking out two toy balls again. "Uh-oh" said Nagi, looking at her walking backwards. "HA!!" shouted Angel, throwing them at the ground while red smoke starts to show. "What's going on!" shouted Omi, covering his face until he felt a hand on his arm. "Let's go Omi! The smoke will be out!!!" said Angel, looking at him, while he nodded, while they run off with others following.  
  
After the smoke was gone Farfarello looks at his hand seeing no one. "WHAT THE!?" shouted Farfarello, looking shock, looking around quickly still holding his knife. "What wrong Farfarello?" asked Schuldig, looking at him quickly.  
  
"She's gone!" shouted Farfarello, looking at Schuldig seriously. "What! But how!" shouted Crawford, looking at Farfarello angrily, then makes a fist. "She's pretty smart for a young Angel" Schuldig said, smiling with his arms cross. "Too smart. . .she was prepared for any trouble like this" Nagi said, looking at them seriously. "Yes. . .including her favorite toy" said Farfarello, picking up the small toy ball in his hand, looking at it. "We will meet her again. . .now. . .let's go before we get catch again," Crawford said, walking off quietly, while they followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There we go! I'm done with Chapter 9!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!! On the Next Chapter Angel will be finding a locket almost like Sailor Moon but in a different way!! ^^;; Through I thought it will be interesting to do that! ^^ I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And Please Review!!! Well I have to go now! I hope that you all have a nice day!! Bai Bai!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: The Locket

Chapter 10  
The Locket  
  
Two weeks past sense Angel was back home with her family again, Hell had grounded her for 4 days for going alone and going to short cuts during the day. Angel who is in her room, sitting at her desk reading a book, with Hope and Heaven sleeping on the bed peacefully, then Angel sighed, putting the book down.  
  
Hope and Heaven heads was up looking at Angel, then Heaven starts to jumps off her bed, walking up to her wondering if she was alright, during her reading. "Something missing Heaven I been reading all day today. . .I usually play around but this time I'm very quiet in deep thoughts" Angel said, standing up walking behind her chair, pushing it back to its place sighing sadly, walking up to her mirror sitting on the small chair, looking at herself.  
  
'What's wrong with me. . .why do I have this feeling that I'm not human. . .' thought Angel, looking at mirror then saw a shadow behind her. Angel turned quickly seeing no one but her pets looking at her, with confused look then Angel smiled softly, patting their heads. Hope looks at her then started to bark growling, with Angel looking at her pet, with a confused look. "What's wrong Hope?" asked Angel, looking at her wolf, then turns looking at her mirror, seeing a golden locket with a red heart in the middle, hanging on her mirror.  
  
"How. . .did. . .that get there. . .?" asked Angel, stepping back looking at the locket then looks more closely. Hope just barked growling, while Angel puts her hand on her head claming her down, then walks up to her mirror, taking the locket. "It's pretty" Angel said, smiling then looks at it. "Familiar also. . ." Angel said, looking at the locket, while walking to her bed, sitting.  
  
Heaven jumps on her bed, sitting next to her looking at the locket also; Angel looks at the locket again then felt something behind it. "Huh?" said Angel, turning the locket seeing a small paper. "What's this?" said Angel, taking out the paper, unfolding it reading it. "Moonlight Angel Crystal Transform?" Angel said, then the locket started to glow. "What's going on!" shouted Angel, holding the locket while it floats in her hands, while it started to shine brightly while two wings start to appear behind Angel back covering herself with the wings, then the feathers starts to go around while she uncovers herself.  
  
Angel opens her eyes slowly looking around, seeing that she in the middle of her room. "That was weird. . ." Angel said, putting her hands on her side then felt something weird. "Huh?" said Angel, looking herself seeing that she wearing different clothes. "WHA! What happen!" Angel shouted, running to her mirror looking at herself.  
  
Angel stood up straight wearing a pure white skirt, with a pure white shirt with very long sleeves pasting her hands holding staff, while her hair down freely with two ribbons on her hair streaming down and a bow behind her back while the strings falls on the ground, wearing high heals with a ribbon in front, without a mask. "This is almost like my other outfit but different. . .but I don't have the mask to cover my face. . ." Angel said, looking at herself, then looks at her behind, seeing the bow with the ends of the ribbon on touching the floor.  
  
"What happen to the locket?" said Angel, looking around then looks at the mirror, seeing the locket on her chest with wings on it. "What is this. . .whoever gave this to me. . .I don't know what I was suppose to do" asked Angel, looking afraid then puts her hands together as if she is praying, until she heard a shout in her mind.  
  
'SOMEONE HELP! ANYONE!!!' said her mind. Angel just blinks wondering what's going on, then Heaven opens her window looking at her. "Right Heaven" Angel said, nodding while running to her window quickly, while they both jumps off landing on the roofs running quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HI EVERYONE!!! I'm sorry that the chapter was short and all! I am really!!! Well, anyway I hope you all enjoyed it! And tomorrow I will get the new chapter up! It's about Angel being moonlight again saving Ken and the others rescuing a young boy who is about to die and all!! Well better get going!! Bai Bai!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: Thank Them

Chapter 11  
Thank Them  
  
"Omi! Look out!" shouted Ken, looking at young boy. Omi looks at the attack jumping out of the way using his weapon, aiming then lets go of the arrow quickly, hitting the man on the shoulders. "AH! You will pay you brat!" shouted the man, holding the small child tightly in his arms, almost chocking him. "Please help. . ." said the young boy, about to faint in the man arms. "Matt!" shouted Ken, looking at the young boy, then takes out his weapon, attacking the man quickly as possible, then get his by another man.  
  
"Ken!" shouted Aya, running to him quickly, protecting him, while Yoji does the same thing. "The young boy will die! Right now!" shouted the first man, chocking him now. "He. . .lp" said Matt, reaching out his hand to Ken, then puts his hand down slowly until a white ribbon grabbed one of his hands, while he drops the young boy. "WHAT IS THIS!?" shouted the man, looking up seeing a young girl holding the ribbon, with an object in her hand, while her face is covered by the shadows.  
  
"Who are you!?" shouted the other man. "I am Moonlight! Protector of the night and stars!" she shouted, jumping down on the ground landing, still holding the ribbon. "Moonlight!? A super hero girl! Ha! Hope you die!" shouted the second man, running to her quickly, while Moonlight pulls her ribbon making the first man hitting the other man, while they both hit the ground together.  
  
Moonlight just stood there while the ribbon transform back to a staff, while she holds it tight. "Moonlight. . ." said Omi, looking at her. Both of the men stood up, looking at Moonlight with cold glares, while Moonlight gets to her defense pose. "I want mommy," said Matt, crying while sitting down. One of them turned, then looks at Moonlight, running to the young boy quickly, while Moonlight disappears quickly, appearing by the young boy picking him up, disappearing again. "What the fuc. . ." said the man but was cut off from Moonlight tackle him, while he hits the ground, not getting up, while Moonlight carries the boy, who is hanging on to her neck closely.  
  
The second man looks at Moonlight, turning running off quickly, with Aya and Yoji tackling him pinning him down on the ground, while tying up his hands, behind his back. "Matt!" shouted Ken, running to him quickly, taking him into his arms hugging him, while Matt hugs back. "Are you alright?" asked Ken, looking at the small child.  
  
"I'm fine! But this pretty lady helped me! Did you see how she disappears!!! Its like magic!" said Matt, smiling brightly, while looking at Moonlight. "Yeah. . .pretty fast too" Ken said, looking at Moonlight also, trying to see her face but couldn't, while she looks at them with a smile. "Thank you Moonlight! I'm very thankful for rescuing me from that bad man" Matt said, looking at Moonlight, with a sweet smile.  
  
"Don't thank me Matt. . .You should thanks these people also. . .not only I did this on my own but they came all this way rescuing you also beside I was late for the fight" Moonlight said, looking at him with a smile. Matt looks at Moonlight nodding, then looks at Ken with a smile, while hugging him again.  
  
Aya walks up to her, looking at her with a cold glare, while Moonlight just looks at him holding her staff very tight, covering her face. "What are YOU doing here?" asked Aya, looking at her seriously. "I'm just helping. . .beside you can't do this on your own. . ." Moonlight said, looking at them. "What do you mean?" asked Omi, looking at her carefully, studying her while Moonlight takes a few steps back. "I can't say. . ." Moonlight said, looking at Omi then they both starts to look at each other, smiling. "Matt!!" shouted a voice. Moonlight looks up seeing Matt parents running with the police following, while the guy's turns.  
  
"Matt! Your alright!" said his mother, while she hugs him tight. "Mommy!" said Matt, hugging her back tightly. "Matt we are so glad that you are alright" said his father, smiling at him. "Thank you so much. . .I don't know how much to thank you" said his mother, looking at them with a smile. "Mommy! Thank Moonlight also! She also saved me!" Matt said, smiling brightly. "Moonlight?" said his father repeating the name, looking at his son. "Yeah! Moonlight! Come and meet my parents!" said Matt, turning seeing no one but Omi and the others.  
  
"Moonlight?" said Matt again, looking around. "Huh?" they said, turning seeing her gone. "Where's Moonlight? She was with us a minute ago" said Ken, looking around also, then saw a yellow rose on the ground.  
  
Ken kneels down, picking up the yellow rose looking at it, while Omi looks at the rose also. "I see she gave you something too" said Omi, looking at Ken. "What do you mean?" asked Ken, looking at Omi, with a confused look. "I got one also but a white one" Omi explained, showing him the white rose, while they both look at each other. "Let's go you guys," said Aya, walking off quietly, while Yoji and Omi follows.  
  
Ken looks at them walking off, then looks at the yellow rose in his hand, smelling it with his eyes close. 'Thanks Moonlight. . .that kid means a lot to me. . .I wish there is another way we can meet again to thank you. . .' Ken thought, holding the yellow rose, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey Everyone! I hope you like the chapter!! On the next chapter its about Omi and Angel talking alone with Yoji keeping on them with Ken! Wonder what they are talking about!! Hmmm. . .guess we all have to wait and see don't we? Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the story!!! Including hope you all Review too!! Bai BAI!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12: Visiting

Chapter 12  
Visiting  
  
It was afternoon, Omi and the other guys were working at the shop, Omi who is outside watering the flowers with Ken, while Aya and Yoji works inside cleaning and fixing up to the flowers. Omi smiled remembering last night seeing Moonlight doing her attacks with ribbons, then stops at the white roses, looking at them remembering the rose that he found last night with Ken finding a yellow rose, Omi waters the plants thinking 'Where does this Moonlight live. . .what's her real name and her true self. . .How does she know to help out when we are troubled' thought Omi, while spacing out until he felt a warm and soft hand on top of his hand. "That will be enough water for the white roses Omi," said a familiar voice.  
  
Omi just blinks, turning seeing Angel looking at him with a smile, then blushed. "ANGEL!" Omi shouted, moving backwards then starts to fall, while Angel grabs his wrist helping him stand. "Are you ok?" asked Angel, gigging at him. "Y-Yeah! I'm fine! Don't worry about that!" Omi said quickly, blushing quickly.  
  
Angel looks at Omi giggling again, while Omi blushes a bit more seeing the redness on his cheek. "You almost killed those poor plants Omi I had to stop you" Angel said, looking at him. "Oh! Thanks for stopping me then" said Omi, smiling at Angel, while she smiles back. "Things are alright? You spaced out when you were watering the white roses," Angel told Omi, looking at him, with an innocent look. "I was just thinking today. . .but I think I was in deep thoughts then!" Omi said, laughing alittle, putting one of his arms behind his head.  
  
Angel looks at him, while putting his hat down to his face, giggling. "I see that you were in deep thoughts," said Angel thoughtfully, smiling happily. "Hey!" said Omi, putting his hat back where its place, looking at Angel gigging then saw that she's wearing a dress today. "You look beautiful today just like the flowers" said Omi, smiling at her. "Oh! Thank you Omi you look nice yourself" Angel said, blushing alittle, smiling at Omi. "White fits you! I mean you look like angel," Omi said shyly, while blushing looking down. "Yes just like my name" Angel said, gigging at Omi, while he blushes bright red.  
  
"Want to go inside Angel?" asked Omi, looking at Angel with a blush still. "Sure Omi" said Angel, smiling at him, while Omi bows opening the door. "After you pretty girl" Omi said, in a teasing voice, smiling at Angel. "Oh Omi!" Angel said, laughing while they both walk inside smiling, then starts to sit down where the table is.  
  
Yoji who pops out his head out of the doorway seeing Omi and Angel sitting talking to each other. "Ohh! Omi and Angel are alone today at the T-a-b-l- e" said Yoji quietly, grinning evilly. "Yoji be nice. . .leave Omi and Angel alone" Ken said quietly, looking at him, with a serious look.  
  
Yoji just looks at Ken, with a innocent look while Ken hits him on the head, while he falls with Aya catching his shirt dragging him out of the room, with Ken looking at them talking still. "So Angel. . .what do you around here?" asked Omi, looking at her drinking his glass. "I draw, read and go outside mostly sometimes I play video games at home with my friend Tot," answered Angel, looking at him, with a smile. "Oh. . .I didn't know you go outside all the time," said Omi, looking at her, with a surprise look. "What about you?" asked Angel, looking at him drinking her glass. "I work here and do computer stuff" Omi said, looking at her with a bored look. "I have school so I have to finish some work around now and then" Omi said again, hearing Angel giggling at him while he looks at her with a confused look.  
  
"I feel sorry for you having school still I'm home school and I don't get any work I just learn" said Angel, smiling brightly. "You must be REALLY smart," said Omi, looking at Angel, with a evil grin. "Don't give me that grin," Angel warned, looking at Omi. "Once I found out when your birthday I will give you math books for your present bookworm" Omi said, in a teasing voice. "Hey! What about you and computers! You computer nerd!" Angel said, teasing back. "I'm not!" Omi said, looking shock.  
  
"Ha! Got you back!" said Angel, sticking out her tongue at Omi, while he does the same thing while they laugh. "Got a boyfriend?" asked Omi, looking at her, wondering what will she say. "No, I don't. . .beside why would I get a boyfriend? I'm not a type of girl what any guys would like," said Angel, holding her glass with both of her hands. "What are you saying! Angel! You're very nice, cute, fun, loving, cheerful, kind, gentle and so on with the list! Why don't you have a boyfriend?" asked Omi, looking shock while she sighs, drinking her glass.  
  
"Every each guy only likes my looks. . .that's all they think about. . .and they may show off with me with their friends. . ." Angel said, looking very sad. "Oh. . .I like your looks but what I really like about you is being yourself" Omi said shyly, blushing. "You do Omi?" asked Angel, looking at Omi, with a hoping look. "Yeah" Omi said, blushing still looking at her straight in the eyes, while she looks back, then they both started to blush looking away quickly.  
  
Angel looks at her watch seeing its already 2:00 PM, then looks at Omi with a sad look, standing up. "Omi I have to go now I really don't want to get in trouble," Angel said, looking at him sadly. Omi stood up also looking disappointed, then Angel walks up to him looking at him.  
  
"Omi. . ." Angel said, looking at him, with a warm smile. "Yes?" asked Omi, looking at her as if he is in a spell. "Thanks for saving me yesterday from those guys" Angel said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Omi stood there stunning blushing bright red, while his heart beats very fast, then looks at Angel who smiled softly, then turns walking off. "See you Omi" Angel said, walking away to the door, leaving. Omi stood there blushing, then place his hand on his cheek where Angel kissed him, then looks at his hand, smiling warmly blushing.  
  
'Angel no matter what I will ask you. . .I promise' thought Omi, looking at his hand, then makes a fist. "I really hope they are not after her this time. . ." said Omi, looking very worried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah!! Omi and Angel got to know each other alittle. . .maybe. . . but anyway! I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! On the next one! Angel had a fun with Hell-chan!!! Through Masafumi ruining everything for them! And looks like Angel is going to be catch by the. . . well you know I think I said way too much now! You all have to find out who is chasing Angel! Hope you all review!! Bai Bai!!! 


	13. Chapter 13: Catch

Chapter 13  
Catch  
  
The next day was the same day as any other day, usually bright and sunny everyday because it was the summer, Tot and Angel who are playing in the rooms talking about stuff animals and other things that they like to talk about. "I like fluffy! Its so soft!!!" said Tot, hugging a teddy bear very tight, while Angel smiles at Tot.  
  
"Angel where are you going today?" asked Schoen, walking up to them, while sitting on the bed looking at her. "I'm not sure. . .I haven't got anything in my head today" Angel answered, looking at Schoen, with a wonder look. "So, that means that you don't know what to do today?" asked Hell, looking at Angel with her arms cross, standing by the doorways, smiling.  
  
Angel looks at Hell nodding slowly, then Hell smiled again walking up to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can take you to the park today just you and me" said Hell, smiling at Angel, while Angel looks at her, with her eyes shinning. "Really!" Angel said, looking at Hell with a happy face. "Really really special. . .just you and me" Hell said, placing a hand on her head, while Angel hugs Hell tight. "You better get dress right now Angel" Tot said, smiling happily. "I will! I'll be right back Hell-chan!" said Angel, running off quickly out the room, with Hell smiling. "I'll be waiting outside!" shouted Hell, walking out of the room also, walking down the hallway quietly.  
  
After 10 minutes Angel ran down the stairs smiling, putting on her blue ribbon on tied into a ponytail. "Ready?" asked Hell, turning wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with black boots on, smiling at Angel. "I'm ready as always!" Angel said, smiling brightly, wearing a blue dress up to her knees, with blue shoes. "Let's go then!" Hell said, opening the door while Angel runs out quickly, smiling happily. "Don't fall Angel" Hell said, in a teasing voice, while Angel laughs. "Don't worry I won't" Angel said, smiling brightly while they both walk down the road to the park, talking to each other.  
  
At the Park  
  
Hell and Angel walked down the park talking happily then Angel starts to grab Hell hand while they both when into the park. "Let's go a play!" said Angel, smiling happily. "Aren't we too old to play?" asked Hell, looking at Angel with a surprise look.  
  
"NO! The young we are! The fun we get!!" said Angel, laughing while Hell looks at her then smiled. "Tag your it!" said Angel, running off quickly. "Don't worry Angel!!! I'll get you!" shouted Hell, running after her, while Angel laughs. "You can't get me Hell!" shouted Angel, running to the tree, hiding.  
  
Hell ran then stopped looking around, with a confused look. "Angel?" Hell said, looking around, trying to find Angel. "I thought she ran here," Hell said, turning around, looking around then heard a small giggle from the trees, while Hell grinned evilly known where she's hiding. Angel who is sitting on the ground, giggling 'Now Hell can't find me! As long that she doesn't hear my giggles!' thought Angel, giggling again then stopped all the sudden, turning slowly seeing Hell looking down at her.  
  
"Found ya! AND! Your. . .it!" Hell said, walking up to her, tagging her quickly running off. "No fair!!" shouted Angel, running after her quickly, while Hell laughs. "You have to catch me!" shouted Hell, running off still, while Angel grabs her arm very tight, hugging it. "I! Got! You! Anyway!" said Angel, smiling brightly.  
  
Hell just smiled, putting her other hand on Angel head, while Angel smiled sweetly still hugging her arm. "Let's go and get ice cream kiddo," Hell said, smiling. "Yeah!!!" shouted Angel, smiling happily, while they walk up to the ice cream shop getting their ice cream, after a while they came out with Hell eating her ice cream on a cup while Angel eats her from a cone, smiling happily.  
  
"Your such a brat sometimes you even act like Tot now" Hell said, eating her ice cream, while they both stop sitting on the bench, while Angel sits by her, eating her ice cream. "So? It's me! I'm young! I should have fun!" Angel said, doing one of her riddles again. "Oh no. . .not the riddles" Hell said, sighing sadly at Angel, while she laughs at her. "Sowwy! But its fun!" Angel said, smiling happily, eating her ice cream still.  
  
"Fun for you but not me" Hell said, smiling at Angel. "After this we can go to the stores and check out some stuff k?" said Hell, looking at Angel, throwing the cup away. "YEAH!" said Angel, finishing her cone quickly, then smiles with some ice cream on her nose, while Hell giggles at her. "What's so funny?" asked Angel, looking confused, looking at Hell. "This is why" Hell said, taking out a small tissues cleaning her. Angel blinks, then smiled at Hell in a goofy look. "Opps!! Me messy today!!!" Angel said, smiling brightly, while Hell laughs.  
  
Hell and Angel stood up, then Hell cell phone started to ring, in her pocket. "Hello? Masafumi!" said Hell, listening to the phone, nodding, looking at Angel, who is looking at her, with a sad look. "But. . .I can't. . .Angel. . .yes sir. . ." Hell said, hanging up the phone, sighing sadly looking at Angel. "Go ahead Hell beside I don't want you to get in trouble," Angel said, half smiling at her. Hell looks at Angel, hugging her very tight, while Angel just stood there.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel. . .maybe some other time then. . ." Hell said, walking off, with Angel standing they're watching her walk away, then Angel starts to turn, walking off. 'Why is that Masafumi take away all the fun. . .I don't understand why. . .I really hope its not another mission for them' thought Angel, walking then looks at her locket while it glows. "What's wrong with my locket?" said Angel, looking at it, then touch it with the tips of her finger, while she started to glow silver.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Mommy!" shouted a young girl, running to her mother, with small wings behind her back, while her mother turns smiling softly until a man with a sword in his hand appeared, stabbing her through the heart. "MOMMY!!!" shouted the young girl again, running to her quickly, but wasn't going anymore, then everything stopped hearing the evil laugher. "You will die!" shouted the voice, while he run to her holding the sword still, then she started to run quickly. Then everything turned red all around with the young girl crying.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Angel stood there then blinks, while her eyes turns light brown again, blinking with a confused look. "What was that.?" Angel said, looking at the locket. 'Who was the little girl. . .why does she have angel wings behind her back? What does this mean?' thought Angel, wondering what it meant then starts to put it on the locket around her neck, hiding it walking off to the lake.  
  
Angel stood by a tree, looking at the lake sparkle from the sun, then looks up while the wind blows her hair with blue ribbon flowing. "I will find out why Masafumi is wanting me to learn how to kill. . .there's got to be a reason. . .why is Hell working for him including the others" Angel said, looking very sad, looking down at the ground while two butterflies starts to fly around Angel, while Angel raise her hand in the air with one of them landing on her hand.  
  
Angel smiled, looking at the small butterfly moves its wings, then Angel starts to walk to a rose bush, putting her finger tips on the rose petals while the small butterfly walks off her hand, with Angel smiling again. "Very soft person" said a voice. Angel froze remembering the voice, she turned slowly seeing Farfarello, looking at her with an evil smile.  
  
"YOU!!!!!" shouted Angel, pointing at him, taking a few steps back looking at him. "Glad you remembered" Farfarello said, walking closer to her. "You'll never get me!!" shouted Angel, running off quickly while Farfarello follows her.  
  
'Damn! I hope his friends are not here!!' thought Angel, running off taking a turn then Nagi starts to walk out of his hiding place standing in front of her. "KUSO!" shouted Angel, stopping at her tracks, standing then turns around seeing Farfarello, behind her. 'Aw man! I'm in major trouble! His little friends are here!!!' thought Angel, then starts to run to her right with another path.  
  
"There's no way your getting away" Nagi said, running after her quickly behind her, with Farfarello following. 'I'm not listening!! Not listening!!!!! NOT LISTENING!!!' Angel thought, screaming in her thought about to panic then Crawford walk up in front of her, Angel stopped looking at him then starts to take her left but then Schuldig starts to walk up standing in front of her.  
  
Angel stopped standing the middle while they surround her, with Angel turning looking at them with a dark look. "Your still after me. . .through I more tricks in my sleeves" Angel said, looking at them. "You don't have pockets," Crawford said, looking at her, while Angel smirks. "Who said I need pockets?" Angel said, looking at them, with a devilish smile.  
  
The group looks at her, while the winds starts to pick up then Angel starts to put her hand in the air, while the wind starts to go around it. "What the. . ." said Crawford, looking at Angel with a shock face, while Angel smiles. "WIND!!" shouted Angel, throwing the wind at Crawford, while he falls backwards hitting the ground on his side. "See you!" shouted Farfarello, running towards her holding the knife, trying to get her a deep cut.  
  
"ICE BLOCK!" Angel yelled, while her hands glows, throwing some water at Farfarello feet while it turned into ice. "What the hell!?" shouted Farfarello, looking at his feet, with a shock look then looks at Angel.  
  
"I don't think you want to mess with me" Angel said, looking at them, then turned seeing Nagi starting to punch her while she grabs his wrist throwing him to the ground. "AH!" shouted Nagi, hitting the ground. "Smart little Angel are you?" said Schuldig, walking up to her, while Angel starts to go into defenses poses, looking at him dangerously.  
  
"What do you want with me. . ." Angel said in a dark voice, looking at him seriously. "I can't say" Schuldig said, smiling at Angel, while she blinks then looks at him with a glare. "Your can get very confuse easily don't you?" asked Schuldig, smiling more at Angel, while Angel hand starts to glow red.  
  
"Trying to aim at me?" asked Schuldig, smiling at Angel. "I am going to kill you all. . .even through it can take my life for what kind of element and energy I use" Angel said, while her hands starts to get on fire. "Not if we can help it!!" shouted Crawford, holding Angel very tight in his arms, while putting a handkerchief her nose and mouth.  
  
Angel struggled then tries not to breathe through the handkerchief, known that there is alcohol in the handkerchief to make her feel dizzy and sleepy. Angel just closes her eyes, struggling then by mistakes she took a few breathes through the handkerchief, while getting dizzy Angel stopped struggling closing her eyes slowly, seeing Nagi and Farfarello looking at her, then saw Schuldig grinning at her, then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel got catch. . . Okay! On the next chapter she woke up in the room and Nagi has to baby-sit her!! Hmm. . . wonder what's going to happen to them? We all have to wait and find out don't we? Yep we do! Well I have you all enjoyed the chapter and the story! Gotta go! Ja ne!!! 


	14. Chapter 14: Getting To Know You

Chapter 14  
Getting To Know You  
  
Angel woke seeing the sun out of the window, Angel sit up known that she is on a bed while she get off walking to the window seeing cold bar, then starts to takes a few steps back, while her hands glow red again with flames appearing on her wrist. "FIRE!" shouted Angel, throwing the red flames at the bars, while the bars just turned red then when back to black quickly. "No way" Angel said, looking at the bars with a shock face.  
  
"Yes way," said a voice. Angel turned seeing Schuldig, standing by the door way with his arms cross looking at Angel, smiling. "Baka" Angel said, turning around walking to the window sitting, looking away. "Aw your not that happy to see me?" asked Schuldig, closing the door behind him, walking up to Angel.  
  
Angel still looking away, looking outside watching the birds flying around freely then felt a hand touching her hair, she turned seeing Schuldig looking at her deep in her eyes, then Angel goes under his arm walking away without a word. "There's no way you can get out of here pretty girl," Schuldig said, looking at her sitting by the window.  
  
'I'm not a pretty girl. . .' thought Angel, walking to the corner sitting down on the flower, looking down. "Oh yes you are a pretty girl" said Schuldig, walking up to her again, kneeling down in front of her. "Leave me alone" Angel said darkly, looking away not wanting to see his face.  
  
Schuldig looks at her, taking her chin up making her looking at him, while he grins. "Want do I want to leave a pretty angel like you? I really don't like an Angel like you to be alone" Schuldig said, getting closer to her face. "Don't you dare kiss me you pervert" said Angel, looking at him dangerously.  
  
Schuldig grins more then starts to kiss her while Angel stood there stunned 'I can't!! I love OMI!' thought Angel, punching Schuldig under his chin while he let's go of Angel, while she stood up quickly banging on the door loudly. "SOMEONE GET THIS PREVERT OUT OF THIS FUCKING ROOM!!!!!!!!" yelled Angel, hitting the door loudly then Schuldig grabs her arm very tight, making her hit the wall holding both of her wrists very tight, looking at her. "No one can help you" Schuldig said, looking at Angel, holding on tighter.  
  
Angel struggled then starts to kick him on the stomach while he let's go again, while the doors opens with the three men looking around seeing Angel at the wall, while she runs to Crawford, hiding behind him, trying to stay away from Schuldig.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT SCHULDIG!?" yelled Crawford, glaring at Schuldig looking very piss off. "What have I told you about this!?" shouted Crawford again, glaring at Schuldig while the he stood up cleaning his clothes from the dirt, then looks at Crawford with a innocent look. "Tell me about what?" said Schuldig, looking at Crawford. "Your such a stupid idiot" Angel said, staying behind Crawford, looking at Schuldig.  
  
"Hey! Be a young lady!" said Schuldig, pointing at Angel, grinning. "Who said I have to be young lady? Your not my MOTHER" Angel said, glaring at him. "Why you!" Schuldig said, making a fist, glaring back while Angel stuck out her tongue at Schuldig. "I'll dig in your mind to know your weakness I promise" Schuldig said, making a fist, looking at Angel with a grin.  
  
"You mean IF you can dig in MY mind" Angel said, crossing her arms looking away, while Schuldig growls at her again. Farfarello looks at Angel liking her attitude, then starts to smile watching Angel crossing her arms looking away, with her eyes close then Crawford starts to yell at Schuldig again.  
  
Angel looks at Schuldig and Crawford fight then took a few steps back then bumped into someone, feeling a grip on her arm. Angel turned seeing Farfarello holding on to her arms, then Angel laughs alittle looking at him. "Ep?" that all Angel said, laughing alittle still while Farfarello looks at her while Angel frowns looking away. After the fight Angel sat in her NEW room sitting down on the chair drawing, then puts the mechanical pencil on her tip of her lip, looking at the paper, with a wonder look.  
  
Then the door opened, with Angel turning seeing Nagi holding a tray in his hand with some snacks, he closed the door quietly, walking up to another table in the middle of the room then looks at Angel. "You have to eat before you faint" Nagi said, looking at her. "Thank you Nagi-san" Angel said, standing up looking at the food, then picks up the sandwich eating it while Nagi sits on the other chair, looking at her eating Angel stopped looking at Nagi with a nervous look.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" asked Angel, looking at Nagi, with a nervous look. "I'm keeping on eye on you. . ." Nagi answered, looking at Angel, with his arms cross. "That's what you do to people when they eat??" asked Angel, giving him a look, while Nagi laughs alittle. "No but I have to keep on eye on you before you run out of this door here" Nagi said, looking at Angel. "Want some?" asked Angel, giving her other half of her sandwich to Nagi, while he looks surprised at Angel.  
  
"I know your hungry beside I won't be able to finish this up," Angel said, smiling at Nagi. "Um thanks" Nagi said, taking the half sandwich eating also, while Angel smiles eating. "Tell me Nagi. why you in this group? Aren't you lonely to be the youngest in the group?" asked Angel, looking at Nagi. "Why do you want to know?" asked Nagi, looking at Angel with a glare. "Because I can tell that your lonely. . .If you don't want to answer you don't have to say anything to me I would understand you know" Angel said, eating her sandwich. Nagi looks at her with surprised look, while eating his sandwich looking at Angel, then stops seeing Angel taking out picture book.  
  
Nagi stood up alittle trying to see, and then Angel looks up while Nagi sits down quickly looking away, while Angel giggles at him. "Here you can look at the pictures I really don't mind at all" Angel said, giving him the book to him, while Nagi looks at her then starts to look at them seeing a lot of smiling faces of the Schreient Team, then turned the page seeing Tot smiling brightly hugging Angel at the age of 5, Nagi looked at the pictures turning more pages then stopped.  
  
Nagi looks at the picture with only Tot smiling brightly holding an umbrella in the rain while holding some roses in her other hand. "Want that picture Nagi?" asked Angel, looking at Nagi, with a smile. "What?" said Nagi, getting surprised again with Angel, while she smiles. "I don't know. . ." said Nagi, looking sad alittle.  
  
"I know you like Tot! Beside she pretty much talks about you whenever she's with me at home" Angel told Nagi, smiling while Nagi looks at Angel. "Really?" asked Nagi, looking at her hopefully. "Really! Really Nagi! You can have it! And I can give you our phone number so you can call her anytime!" said Angel, smiling brightly, taking out the picture, writing down the address and the phone number and writing her name also.  
  
"Here you go!" Angel said, giving him the picture, while Nagi looks at her then at the picture taking it. "Thanks Angel. . ." Nagi said, looking at her with a smile. "Your always welcome! If you want to know more about her! I got her info in my secret documents!" Angel said, winking at Nagi, while he smiles again.  
  
"Angel. . .how did you know I was lonely here? And the youngest??" asked Nagi, looking at her while holding the picture of Tot in his hands. "By the look in your eyes Nagi" Angel said, looking at him. "By my eyes?" asked Nagi, looking confused. "Yes. . .I can tell people who is sad, mad, lonely, and so on Nagi" Angel answered, closing her eyes.  
  
"Are you physic or something?" asked Nagi, looking at her with a confuse look. "Oh no! Why would I be physic? I mean I can tell by people feelings by heart" Angel said, looking at him with a smile, giggling. "Then how can you tell?" asked Nagi again, looking at Angel, wondering. "I'm not sure I just know" Angel said, looking at Nagi with an innocent look.  
  
Nagi just blinks sighing, smiling at Angel then they both started to talk while laughing together, then Nagi stood up smiling. "I have to go its almost night now you better get some rest and I'll give you some clothes unlike that dress you been wearing all day today" Nagi said, looking at Angel, walking to the door, opening it. "Thanks Nagi" Angel said, smiling at him. "Night Angel" said Nagi, closing the door, while Angel lies down on her bed, thinking 'I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow. . .' thought Angel, thinking about it while sighing sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello! Well it looks like Angel is going to make friends with the team now!! Does she have a plan or something?? Oh yah about the other chapter! Angel finally got to get away from this in this forest which is Nagi really CARES ABOUT HER!!! AWWW!!!! Through I should say that it's pretty nice that Nagi cares about her sense Angel is friend of Tot!! Well I have to go now! Hope you all review!! Bai Bai!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15: The Get Away!

Chapter 15  
The Get Away!  
  
Nagi walked down the hall taking out the picture that Angel gave him of Tot, then looks at the back seeing all the information where they live and their phone number.  
  
'Angel is really nice. . .but why is she so different from the girls?' thought Nagi, looking at the picture while stopping in his room, opening the door. Nagi walked inside, closing the door behind him then puts the picture on his desk, with the papers. "Now I have to find some clothes for Angel" said Nagi, walking to his closet, looking through his clothes then takes out blue jeans, while taking a blue shirt. "There we go. . .hope they don't fall off on Angel" Nagi said, smiling then starts to put the clothes on his table, while sitting on his bed, looking at the picture again of Tot. 'Tot. . .' thought Nagi, looking at the picture, then the door opened while Nagi hides the picture under his pillow, seeing Farfarello and Schuldig by the doorway, walking inside.  
  
"Hey you guys," said Nagi, looking at them, with a smile. "Hey kid" said Schuldig, messing up his hair, while Nagi moves away from Schuldig fixing his hair while Schuldig laughs. "So. . .what did that little girl do? Did she try to escape?" asked Farfarello, looking at Nagi holding the knife in his hand. "No, she didn't try to escape all she does is read, draw, and look outside that's all. . .I have alittle chat with her getting to know her," Nagi said, looking at them sitting up straight, hoping they will by it.  
  
"What do you mean getting to know her?" asked Schuldig, getting very interested now. "Yeah she pretty much homesick now" Nagi said, looking at them with a sad look. "Homesick? Why would she be homesick! I mean look at her powers!! Everyone should hate her!" said Schuldig, looking at Nagi, putting his hands in the air, trying to explain Nagi while he nods he shook his head sadly, looking at Schuldig.  
  
"What happen if no one doesn't know about it? What if she doesn't use them that much?" said Nagi, looking at Schuldig. "She could have use them in front of people!!" Schuldig said, trying to win. "Nagi is right Schuldig. . .she doesn't seem to use her powers that much. . .but she very much know how to use them very well at her age" said Crawford, walking up to them putting on his glasses, looking at them, with his arms cross.  
  
Nagi stood up quickly looking at Crawford not known what he will do to Angel. "What are you going to do to Angel?" asked Nagi, looking at Crawford seriously, making sure he doesn't hurt Angel. "We are just going to test her that's all and see what kind of power she has so she can be in the team" Crawford said, looking at Nagi, with his arms cross.  
  
"But she looks so innocent and fragile! She can't be in the team! I mean she doesn't even know us!" Nagi said, looking at them, trying to protect Angel. 'I can't let them hurt Angel or let her be in the group! She could get hurt! What will Tot say!' thought Nagi, looking at them making a fist. Crawford looks at Nagi with a concern look, then walks up to him placing his hand on Nagi shoulder while Nagi looks up at Crawford.  
  
"We won't hurt her we promise" Crawford said, sighing sadly at Nagi. "You better not hurt her because I will quite in this team," Nagi said, looking at them dangerously, while Nagi pushes his hand away from his shoulder. "Let's get some rest for tomorrow for Angel" said Crawford, walking out of the room, while Farfarello and Schuldig follows, closing the door leaving Nagi alone in the room, while he lies down on his bed, falling asleep.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Nagi woke up from the sun rays, sitting up rubbing his eyes looking around, then hopped out of bed, taking a bath in the bathroom, putting on his regular clothes, until she saw 2 pairs of clothes on his desk. "What's this?" said Nagi, picking up the shirt seeing it's a girl shirt for Angel. "I guess this is for Angel then" Nagi said, again, picking up the clothes, walking out of his room closing his door. 'I wonder what's going to happen. . .I hope nothing hurts Angel. . .' thought Nagi sadly; thinking about it was making him worried about Angel.  
  
After a while he stopped in front of Angel door, he knocked on the door waiting for the answer. "Come in" shouted Angel. Nagi smiled opening the door, smiling seeing Angel, sitting on the bed, then she stood up. "Morning" Nagi said, smiling at Angel, still holding the clothes. "Ohayo Nagi" Angel said, walking up to him smiling brightly. "Oh! Here's your clothes," said Nagi, giving her the clothes, while Angel blinks taking the clothes looking at them. "Thank you Nagi" said Angel, smiling at him. "I'll be outside waiting after your bath ok?" said Nagi, looking at her, while Angel nodded.  
  
Nagi just smiled walking out of the room, closing the door, while Angel takes a bath, after 20 minutes Angel knocked on the door for Nagi outside, then Nagi opens the door seeing Angel wearing a very dark blue jeans with a black shirt, with her hair up into a ponytail with a black ribbon. "Nice clothes" Nagi said, smiling at Angel, while she walks out of the room.  
  
"Thanks Nagi" Angel said, smiling back. "Follow me" said Nagi, walking down the hallway while Angel follows close making sure she doesn't lose Nagi. "Where are we going?" asked Angel, walking beside Nagi, wondering. "I'm not sure," Nagi answered, looking at Angel with a frown, feeling guilty for not known. "I hope its not to do with killing. . ." Angel said in a sad voice, while Nagi looks at her looking away feeling guiltier.  
  
Angel looks at Nagi in the eyes, seeing his eyes were guilty, she just stand up straight no wanting to ask him, not wanting him to feel more guilty. "Their here" said Farfarello, looking at them, with his arms cross. Angel and Nagi stopped looking at them, while Angel stays near Nagi not wanting to get hurt from them, then Crawford walks up to them, smiling at Angel. "You looks very nice today Angel" said Crawford, looking at Angel.  
  
"Thank you Crawford. . .I'm very pleased that you buy some clothes for me but you didn't have to do that" Angel said, bowing to him alittle, looking at him straight in the eyes. "How did you know?" asked Crawford, looking very surprised and shock at Angel. "Let's just say a little bird told me," Angel said, looking at Crawford, with an innocent smile.  
  
Schuldig chuckle at Angel, while Farfarello looks at Angel with a smile, while Schuldig and Farfarello walks behind Angel. 'I hate that. . .' Angel thought, while following Nagi and Crawford to a limo. Nagi opened the door for Angel while she thanked him, walking inside, while she sits in the middle, while Farfarello and Schuldig sits beside her. "Sir?" asked the driver, looking at Crawford. "Takes us to a forest" Crawford answered; looking at him while the driver nodded rolling up the glass for them to talk privately.  
  
Angel sat up straight putting her hands on her lap. "There is no need to be nervous Angel" Crawford said, looking at her, while he relax. "Sorry. . .I'm just nervous with him. . ." Angel said pointing at Schuldig. "Why is that?" asked Nagi, looking at Angel. "Because I'm afraid that Schuldig is going to touch me. . ." Angel said, looking at Nagi, innocently. "Schuldig better not touch her. . ." Crawford said, glaring at Schuldig coldly, crossing his arms then looks at Angel. "Tell me Angel how old are you?" asked Crawford, looking at Angel with a smile.  
  
"I'm 16 years old" Angel answered, looking at Crawford with his arms cross. "Young lady you are" said Crawford, smiling at Angel, putting his hands together like a businessman. 'Right young lady. . .as if' thought Angel, crossing her arms sighing sadly while Schuldig looks at Angel, smirking. "Tell me. . .when did you learn this kind of power?" asked Crawford, looking at Angel with a serious look. "Why do you want to know?" asked Angel, looking at Crawford darkly. "Because we want to get to know you" said Farfarello, looking at Angel holding a knife in his hand, trying to scare Angel.  
  
Angel just looks at Farfarello playing his knife, knowing he was trying to scare her while sits there not shaking, looking at Crawford. "Why is that you guys want to know me. . .I hardly don't you guys. . .and for this reason I don't trust you all at all. . ." said Angel, looking at them seriously, while her eyes turning dark brown. "Aren't you smart" said Crawford, looking at Angel, crossing his arms.  
  
Angel just looks at Crawford wondering what's he planning, then Angel starts to think fast wondering what's going to happen. 'What's going on. . .I hope he is not interested in my powers!' thought Angel, looking at Crawford then looks at Schuldig quickly, looking at him dangerously. "Quite reading my mind and listening to my thoughts asshole," Angel said, glaring very coldly, while Schuldig looks at Angel with a very shock look.  
  
"But how!? I didn't even. . ." Schuldig said, but was too shock to say it. "Looks buddy if you are reading my mind or listening to MY thoughts I promise that I will kill you no matter" Angel said darkly, looking very dark and serious.  
  
Nagi looks at Angel, while Angel just sits there without saying anything, then the limo stopped, with the door opening, while Farfarello walks out of the limo. Angel followed closing the door in front of Schuldig face standing by Nagi, while Schuldig opens the door with an angry face at Angel *I'll get you for that* her mind said. Angel didn't listen while looking around the forest carefully then smiled, while Crawford walked off while they followed, Angel looks at the forest seeing many trees and animals walking past them. 'This is perfect' Angel thought, shielding her mind from Schuldig from listening, while he growls at her.  
  
"Angel. . .I want you to attack that animal right there," Crawford said, stopping looking at small dear with its mother. "What! I'm not going to kill those dears!" Angel said, looking at Crawford seriously. "Its very easy. . .just kill it and then we can leave quickly that's all" Crawford said again, looking at the dears walking. "I am not doing it! VINES!" shouted Angel, while many vine started to appear out of nowhere attacking the guys, while Angel stood there smirking, crossing her arms. "AH!!" shouted Nagi, trying to get away while Angel looks at Nagi with a sweatdrop making the vine stop chasing Nagi.  
  
Nagi fall on the ground while the vines stop chasing him, while the others tried to attack them, while Angel walks up to Nagi. "Angel. . ." said Nagi, looking at her, while Angel walks up to him. Nagi looks at Angel, moving backwards trying to stay away from Angel attacks then she started to giggle, taking out her hand. "Don't worry I won't kill you Nagi" Angel said, smiling at Nagi, while he takes her hand, standing up watching his group attacking the vines. "Don't worry Nagi once I leave the vines will stop attacking" Angel said again, looking at Nagi while he looks back, with a wonder look.  
  
"They are going to chase you again," Nagi said, looking at Angel with a serious look. "Yes I know. . .but I will be disappear and appear all over the place to confused you guys" Angel told Nagi, taking a few steps back. "Where are you going?" asked Nagi, looking at Angel with a confused look.  
  
"Nagi no matter what. . .don't give them that picture of Tot. . . but you can call anytime! WIND! TAKE ME HOME!" shouted Angel, while a huge gust of wind started to appear while Angel disappears out of thin air.  
  
Nagi looks around with a confused look, then turns seeing the guys on the ground tiredly then Crawford stood up, making a fist. "I knew we should test her inside than outside" said Crawford, looking very angry, then looks at Nagi who is standing looking at him. "WHERE IS SHE!?" Crawford shouted, glaring at Nagi. "I don't know. . .she just poof out of thin air. . ." answered Nagi, looking at Crawford trying to be calm.  
  
Crawford just growls walking off quickly, while they followed quickly while Nagi looks up in the sky wondering where Angel hoping she was safe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah! Me Done!! Looks like Angel got away again! And Nagi wants her safe! AWWW!!! ON the next chapter is that when Angel walked away from two people! And helped the Weiß team! And it looks like Yoji want answers too! Well hope you all review and enjoyed the story also!! Bai Bai!!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16: Walking Away

Chapter 16  
Walking Away  
  
Angel was float in the air, looking down at the city while the yellow birds fly to her while Angel turned smiling. "Hello there" Angel said, smiling softly, while the bird's chirps at her happily. Angel just blinks wondering what's wrong then the yellow birds starts to fly down. "Hey! Where are you going! Wait for me!!" shouted Angel, following them while the sun goes down starting to be dark.  
  
Angel stopped at her tracks then lands on top of a skyscraper looking around, with a confused look. "It's getting dark. . ." Angel said, looking around still then starts to jump down the building, landing on another building, looking down seeing cars driving by with people walking on the sidewalks chatting happily.  
  
"Weird. . ." Angel said, jumping down more builds, then landed at the edge of the building looking down. 'Its nighttime. . .Tot and the other must be really worried about me. . .' Angel thought, jumping down more of the buildings until she slips. "WHA!" shouted Angel, falling then grabs then edge of the building really tight. Angel tried to climb up but couldn't because of the slippery windows, Angel looked down seeing nothing but blackness of the dark, then she looks up trying to climb up again, until she made it to her finger tips.  
  
'OH NO!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!' Angel mind scared then starts to slip falling until someone catches her hand.  
  
"Huh?" said Angel, looking up seeing a man pulling her up. "What are you doing here? Aren't you young to come here at this time of night?" he asked, looking at her while Angel looks at him sadly. "I'm sorry. . .I been looking my way back home. . .and it seems I'm lost. . ." Angel said, looking down, with a sad look. "You poor girl. . .why don't you come with me. . .I know a place where these people can take care of you. . ." he said, standing up helping Angel up to her feet, while they walked down the stairs.  
  
Angel looks at the man but couldn't see his face, while she follows him after a while they both stopped at a door, walking in Angel looks around, until he stopped. "Hello Mr. Persia" she said, bowing to him. "Hello Manx" said Persia, bowing also. Manx stand up straight looking at Persia, then saw Angel, looking at her. "And who is this?" asked Manx, looking at Angel.  
  
"Oh! My name is Angel," said Angel, bowing to her quickly, while looking at her. "I found her on the roof jumping on each building but almost got killed by slipping" said Persia, looking at Manx. "Really? That's pretty interesting," said Manx, looking very interested at Angel, while she scans Angel up and down. "Uh. . ." said Angel, wondering why is she studying her. "Manx. . .I want you to take her to the Weiß team so they can take care of her. . ." said Persia, looking at the red headed woman. "Weiß team? Are you sure?" asked Manx, looking very surprised. "Wait. . . let's test her first" said Persia, looking at Angel, while Angel looks at them with a surprise look. "Test me?" asked Angel, looking very surprised.  
  
Manx looks at Angel with a wonder look, while Angel looks confused until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "We will test you tomorrow" Persia said, smiling at her softly. "Why do you want me to test me?" asked Angel, looking at Persia with a confused look. "Because the way you jump on those buildings was amazing I think that you would be prefect on Weiß team" Persia explains, looking at Angel with a smile.  
  
Angel looks Persia shaking her head sadly, then looks up at Persia and Manx. "I'm sorry. . .I don't want to join any team. . .I just want to be alone," Angel said, walking around them, walking away without a word. "Wait just a minute!" Manx shouted, starts to walk after until Persia grabs her arm. "Leave her be" Persia said, letting go of Manx arms, crossing his arms looking at Angel walking away.  
  
"But sir" Manx said, looking at Persia, with a look. "If she say she doesn't want to join then we leave her alone until we meet again" Persia said, looking at Angel still watching Angel taking the elevator going down the first floor.  
  
Angel stood in the middle of the elevator, wondering why they are so interested in her, then starts to remember Nagi and his gang. 'Great. . .I have two people in my hands to worried about now. .' Angel thought, while the elevator stopped, while Angel walks off. 'I better run before they find me. . .I think they have this tracking machine to track me down quickly' Angel thought again, opening the doors then starts to run quickly as the wind.  
  
Angel ran quickly as possible then hears a scream in the park, Angel stopped hearing cries in the dark park. Then Angel started to transform into her fighting clothes then started to run in the park quietly, in the dark. Angel stopped seeing two men fighting with two other man then Angel took out her staff while it transform in a stick with the long white ribbon at the end.  
  
"RIBBON!" shouted Angel, throwing the ribbon like a fishing stick, while tying up the two men, while she jumps down smiling. "Moonlight!?" shouted Aya, looking very angry. "Hello again?" Moonlight said, looking at Aya holding the ribbon, blinking.  
  
Aya growled grabbing the ribbon away from her while he two men struggles, in the white ribbon. "Why are you always in the way!" shouted Aya, glaring at young girl, holding the ribbon in his hand very tight. "Because I want to help before you guys get killed by the Schreient Team!" shouted Moonlight, looking at him while her hands turns into a fist. "How do you know the Schreient Team?" asked Yoji, looking very suspicious at Moonlight.  
  
Moonlight looks at Yoji with a surprise look, not wanting to tell them that she lives with them and knows them very well, then she starts to look away. "I cannot say. . ." Moonlight said, still looking away until Yoji grabs her on the shoulders very tight. "You know about my partner Asuka!" Yoji said, looking at her, still holding her shoulders. Moonlight looks at Yoji then puts her hand on Yoji hand looking at him, while Yoji looks back. "I am sorry. . .I don't know much about the Schreient Team. . .it's only the beginning for me" Moonlight answered, looking at Yoji, hiding her face in the dark.  
  
Yoji looks at Moonlight with a surprise look, letting her go thinking about this quickly in his mind, while Moonlight looks at Yoji hoping he doesn't know its her, covering her face in the dark. 'Only Angel stays them! This can't be Angel. . .can it?' Yoji thought, looking at Moonlight with a normal look, then starts to relax. "Do you know Angel?" asked Yoji, looking at Moonlight seriously.  
  
"Yoji! What are you talking about!" shouted Omi, looking very angry when he heard Angel name in Yoji question. "Wha. . ." Moonlight said, looking at Yoji, with a shock look. 'Yoji up to something' Moonlight thought, looking at Yoji still then shook her head. "I cannot say still! I must get going. . .Ja" Moonlight said, taking a few steps back while the wind starts to blow around Moonlight. "HOLD IT!!" shouted Yoji, running towards her quickly, then she to disappear out of thin air again, leaving a pink rose on the ground.  
  
Yoji looks at the ground seeing the pink rose, picking it up, Yoji looks at the rose wondering how did it got there on the ground, while Moonlight disappear. "Yoji let's get going. . ." Aya said darkly, while walking away, still holding the ribbon in his hand, taking the two men away.  
  
Yoji looks at Aya knowing that he is angry at Moonlight, for interrupting the fight in the middle of the battle, Yoji sighed walking off also looking at Omi who is also angry when he heard the question about Angel. 'My life is gone. . .for good. . .' thought Yoji, thinking it's the end of the world for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone!!! ^_^ Sorry about the two day wait. . . ~_~ I had been playing laser tag with my cousins and its was fun through I went to 8th place!! ^____^ Anyway enough about my day yesterday!!! On the next Chapter Angel had a talk with Yoji ALONE in the room trying to get to know each other maybe. . . well that's pretty much tell right??? Well I have to go now! Bai Bai! Hope you review and hope you enjoy your day including the chapters! 


	17. Chapter 17: Smiling

Chapter 17  
Smiling  
  
It was another day in the flower shop, Yoji who is thinking, watering the plants outside, with the girls asking him questions. "Yoji do you need any help??" asked one of them, looking at Yoji, with a blush.  
  
"No. . .I'm fine. . ." said Yoji, looking very sad, standing up straight. "Are you ok Yoji?" asked another, looking at Yoji with a worried look. "I'm just tired today. . .I been having trouble lately. . ." Yoji said, half smiling at them. "Oh! We didn't know! We will leave you so you can have some rest!" said the same girl, looking at him with a surprise look, while smiling at Yoji brightly. "See you tomorrow Yoji!" shouted the girls, while they walk away, giggling at each other.  
  
Yoji half smiled again then starts to frown, remembering from yesterday night. 'Man. . .I'm in way trouble. . .' thought Yoji, walking inside the shop looking very sad, while Omi and Ken fixes the flowers. "Glad your back Yoji," said Ken, standing up smiling at Yoji, holding the flowers in his hand.  
  
"Thanks Ken" Yoji said, faking smiling at them, then starts to walk upstairs to his room. Ken and Omi just blinks with a confused look, then looks at each other with blank looks on their faces, wondering what's wrong with Yoji today. "There's something wrong with Yoji today. . ." Omi said, looking very sad now worried about Yoji. "I know but we need to leave him alone" Ken said, looking at 17-year-old.  
  
Omi looks at Ken while nodding slowly, then they both started to work together on the flowers. After a while the door opened, with the small bell ringing Aya walked downstairs looking at the door with a surprise look. "Angel?" said Aya, looking very surprised. Angel just smiled looking at Aya, wearing a red shirt with a white shirt to it. "Konnichiwa Aya" Angel said, bowing to him then stands up straight, smiling. "Konnichiwa??" said Ken, looking very confused. "It means Hello in Japanese Ken" Angel said, giggling sweetly then saw Omi looking at her.  
  
"Hey Omi" said Angel, smiling at Omi sweetly. Omi looks at Angel with a very shock and surprise look, then his eyes starts to shine full of happiness, then runs up to her quickly, hugging her.  
  
"Angel! You're okay!" Omi said, hugging her very tight, while Angel stood there blushing red. Omi smiles happily then stopped, remembering that he was hugging Angel, he looks at her while they both blush at the same time then Omi lets go of her quickly, looking away pretending nothing has happen between them.  
  
"Angel its good to have you back everyone has been looking for you around town" Ken said, looking at Angel with a frown. "Oh. . .I didn't know. . .I was pretty far away riding my bike thinking about things. . ." Angel said, looking at them sadly, then bows to them again. "I'm really sorry if I worried you guys. . ." said Angel, while standing up straight looking at them very sad. "Don't worry as long that you are safe," Aya said, looking at Angel with his arms cross, smiling.  
  
"Where's Yoji?" asked Angel, looking at the three boys, wondering why Yoji isn't with them working today. "He's upstairs. . .there's something wrong with him. . ." Ken said, looking at Angel, pointing at the stairs. "Oh. . . I'm sorry to hear that. . .is there something that I could do?" asked Angel, looking at them, with a hoping look.  
  
Aya and Ken looks at Angel, thinking, then Omi pops behind them smiling happily, while Ken just blinks wondering what's Omi up too. "Why don't you go upstairs and figure it out for us Angel! I mean he pretty much likes you!" Omi said, looking at Angel smiling happily, trying to hide his jealously for what he's saying.  
  
"That's true. . .well let's give it a try! Just tell me where is he room so I can talk to him!" Angel said, smiling at them warmly. "Great! Just go upstairs and when you make it down to the end of the hallway you will find Yoji room" Ken said, smiling at Angel, while she nodded then starts to walk upstairs. 'I wonder what's wrong with Yoji today. . .I hope it's not about me. . .' Angel thought, walking up on the stairs then stops looking at the hallway. "Go down the hallway and I'll find Yoji room," Angel said to herself, walking down the hallway then stops at then end, looking at a door that is closed.  
  
Angel took a deep breath then raises her hand in the air, knocking on his door waiting for Yoji to answer. "The door is open. . ." said Yoji. Angel just blinks opening the door slowly, seeing Yoji on his bed, with his face on the pillow. "Yoji?" said Angel, opening the door walking inside closing the door quietly. "Huh???" said Yoji, getting up then turns seeing Angel standing, looking at him. "ANGEL!!!!" shouted Yoji, falling off his bed hitting the floor.  
  
"Yoji! Are you alright?" asked Angel, running to him quickly kneeling down on his side, making sure he didn't get hurt. "Yeah I'm fine. . ." Yoji said, rubbing his head, half smiling then sits up. "Glad that you are alright" Angel said, smiling at Yoji, while he smiles back. "You're back everyone has been looking for you for the two days here" Yoji said, looking at Angel. "Yes I know Ken told me about it. . .I hope I didn't worry everyone too much" Angel said, sitting down on the floor now, looking very sad, with her hands on her lap, having a tear going down her cheek.  
  
Yoji looks at Angel with a surprise look, then puts his hand on her's, while Angel looks up, looking at Yoji with a sad. "Don't be sad Angel. . .at least you are alright. . .that's what really counts" Yoji said, putting his hand on her cheek, while some more tears to go down her cheek. "Are you really sure Yoji? I mean everyone seem pretty upset with me. . ." said Angel, having more tears going down her cheek, looking sadder. "I'm very sure Angel. . .beside that's what count doesn't it?" asked Yoji, looking at Angel. "I guess so. . ." Angel said, looking sad still, while another tears does down her cheek, while the tears drops on her clothes.  
  
Yoji just smiles dying her tears, with his fingers while Angel looks down, then Yoji lift her chin up making her face him.  
  
"Angel don't be sad about this. . .we are very glad that you are ok. . .why don't you smile you look more better than those tears" Yoji said, wiping the tears away, while Angel smiles nodding. "That's the pretty girl I know!" Yoji said, smiling happily, with Angel giggling at Yoji. "So what are you doing here in the room?? The guys downstairs are pretty worried about you" Angel said, looking at Yoji, with an innocent face.  
  
"I'm just. . .thinking about my partner. . .that's all. . ." said Yoji, looking at Angel sadly, while Angel looks at him with a confused look. "Who's this partner you are talking about?" asked Angel, looking at Yoji seeing that he is very sad. "Her name is Asuka. . .she was part of this Schreient Team. . .she doesn't remember who am I. . .through I have to leave her. . ." Yoji explained to Angel, while she looks at Yoji sadly, remembering last night when Yoji asked her the question of Asuka during that night.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Yoji. . ." Angel said, putting his hand on his shoulder, while he looks up, looking at Angel straight in the eyes. "Yoji if you give up you will never get her back. . .just try your best to give her memories it takes time you know" said Angel, looking at Yoji, with a smile. "How can you be sure Angel. . .I don't think she will get her memories. . ." Yoji said in a sad voice, looking very sad. "Yoji. . .don't give up. . .she will find her memories I know it" Angel said, looking at Yoji, smiling while he looks at her. "Angel. . .I hope you're right" Yoji said, placing his hand over Angel's, while Angel nods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aww. . . Angel and Yoji are both sad and now they are happy!!! Yeah!!! ^_____^ ON the next chapter its about when not telling the truth. . .? AH! Angel is lying!! Or is she?? And it looks like Aya starting to have a soft heart when he saw the picture!! AWW!!! Well gotta run!! Hope you review and enjoy the chapter!! 


	18. Chapter 18: Not Telling

Chapter 18  
Not Telling  
  
Angel stayed at the shop for few weeks living with them, helping them work and clean the shop, having fun. Angel fixes the flowers and cleans up the inside, while the others work outside talking with the schoolgirls.  
  
Angel smiled working inside then Omi came in, breathing heavily from outside with the girls stopping in front of the door, seeing Angel cleaning. "Got catch Omi?" asked Angel, looking at him holding the broom, smiling. "Too many girls. . ." Omi said, sitting on the chair near the table, looking very sad.  
  
"Oh poor Omi" said Angel, giving him a glass of water, while he takes it drinking, then smiles. "Thanks Angel I needed that" Omi said, smiling at her. "Your welcome Omi" Angel said, sitting down across from him. "So how far you like it here in the shop?" asked Omi, looking at Angel, with his hands behind his head. "Its pretty cool but sometimes the girls glares at me thinking I'm taking you all for myself" Angel said, picking up the rose from the ground, putting it on the table. "I feel sorry for you now" said Omi, looking at Angel, with a grin.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" asked Angel, looking at him, with a playful look. "No, I'm just saying!" Omi said, smiling brightly at Angel. "Sure Omi" Angel said, while watering the plants. "Hey!" said Omi in a childish voice, looking at Angel watering the plants.  
  
"So Omi do like anyone here?? Or the others?" asked Angel, putting the small pitcher near the casher. "Why do you want to know. . ." Omi said, looking at Angel, trying to hide the blush. "Maybe I can help you out to get your girl" Angel answered, looking at Omi, with an innocent smile. "I'm not going to tell!" Omi said, looking at Angel looking away, crossing his arms. "AWW!!! Please!! I promise I won't tell!!" Angel begged, walking up to him, looking very innocent.  
  
"Never gonna tell!" said Omi, grinning at her. "Just give me a clue!! Is it someone I know very well??" asked Angel, looking at Omi, with a hoping look in her eyes. "Very well" Omi said, looking at Angel, with one eye open. "REALLY!!" said Angel, smiling happily, clapping her hands together as if she knows the person.  
  
"Yeah. . .she cute, innocent, always happy, childish, beautiful, and a very soft person" Omi said, blushing thinking about Angel, in his mind now. "Really? I don't think I know someone like that" Angel said, thinking the person. "Does she live around here?" asked Angel, looking at Omi with a clueless look. "Yeah she lives HERE," Omi said, trying not to laugh at Angel expression, while she thinks looking very clueless.  
  
"I don't know that much people around. . .BUT I will find out!!" Angel said, looking at Omi, with a smile on her face. 'There's she goes with the smile's hopefully she doesn't know its her' thought Omi, looking at Angel smiling. "Angel I need your help upstairs" Aya said, walking down the stairs, looking at Angel. "HAI!" shouted Angel, running to him quickly, while they both walk upstairs.  
  
Omi just smiles, looking at Angel crossing his arms, then a shadow appeared while Omi turned around quickly seeing Yoji smiling happily. "YOJI!?" shouted Omi, jumping away quickly, standing by the wall with a panic look, while Yoji grins at him. "So. . .what did you and Angel talk about?" asked Yoji, grinning at Omi, while Omi looks at Yoji with a nervous look.  
  
"Nothing really!!! Its just friend talk!!" Omi said quickly, smiling nervously, moving his hands back and forth quickly. "Friend. . .talk?" Yoji repeated, walking up to him, grinning evilly. "Yeah! Uh. . .I HAVE TO WORK!! BYE YOJI!!!" shouted Omi, running outside quickly blushing red, with Ken walking inside then moves away, watching Omi walking outside quickly. "What's wrong with Omi?" asked Ken, looking at Yoji, who is grinning still crossing his arms, looking at Ken with a smile. "Oh! Omi and Angel had a TALK alone in the shop" Yoji explained, smiling happily with Ken looks at him giving him a look.  
  
"Yoji what did we tell you about this?" asked Ken, walking up to him, looking very serious, putting the flowers away. "Tell me what?" asked Yoji, looking very innocent while Ken hits him on the head. "Owie. . ." said Yoji, rubbing his head quickly, showing a lot of pain holding his head, while Ken ignores him doing his work.  
  
Angel ran down the stair smiling then stopped seeing Yoji holding his head, while she blinks wondering what happen. "What happen to Yoji?" asked Angel, walking up to them, hoping Yoji is alright. "Yoji just got hit by the door again like last time" Ken said, working on the flowers.  
  
Angel just blinks, looking at Yoji wondering if Ken is telling the truth. "Yeah. . .I got hit by the door. . ." said Yoji, rubbing his head looking at him, while Ken looks at Yoji with the tell-her-I-will-hunt-you-down-good look, then Yoji laughs nervously standing up quickly. "I'll go and bug OMI!!!" said Yoji, running outside quickly, with Angel blinking looking confused. "Don't worry about it Angel he's always weird" Aya said, helping Ken out with the flowers.  
  
Angel looks at Ken and Aya work, while she sits down on the chair sighing sadly taking out a picture of the Schreient Team smiling with a young girl at the age of 5, Angel just looks at the pictures remembering the days when they have fun, always smiling, teasing each other and other things they all use to do as a family back then.  
  
"That must be your family," said Ken, looking at the pictures also, over Angel shoulder looking at the picture in her hand. "Yes this is my family. . ." Angel answered sadly, looking at the picture. "May I see Angel?" asked Aya, looking at her, while Angel nodded, giving him the picture, with Aya looking at it.  
  
'Wow. . .I never knew that the team would take care of her. . .' thought Aya, looking at the picture, with a surprise look then looks at Angel, giving the picture back. "Thanks" said Angel, putting away the picture, sighing sadly. "Angel did you tell them where you are?" asked Ken, looking at her, sitting next to her, wondering.  
  
Angel looks at Ken, half smiling looking down, feeling guilty but hiding it while she smiles. "Yes I did! Of course! They know where I am! They told me I can stay here as long that I'm safe!" Angel said, faking smiling. Aya and Ken looks at Angel knowing there is something wrong, then they both smiled at Angel, while she stood up smiling. "I'm going upstairs to rest ok?" said Angel, smiling at them walking infront of the stairs, looking at them. "Right Angel baby!" said Ken, trying to act cool, smiling hotly at Angel.  
  
Angel roll her eyes at Ken, while she walks upstairs to her room, pasting Yoji room then opened the door, closing it quietly lying on the door remembering what she told Aya and Ken, feeling guilty for what she told them. 'Minna. . .I'm going to miss you all. . .but I am not going to turn into a killer. . .no matter what. . .please don't find me. . .' thought Angel, looking at the floor, while a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looks like Angel did lie then huh? This is pretty sad through. . .Anyway! On the next chapter Omi had visions about Angel death! Could it be a warning or just something that will never happen?? Well looks like we have to find out and wait! I hope you all review and enjoyed the story! Bai Bai! 


	19. Chapter 19: Visions

Chapter 19  
Visions  
  
Aya and Ken talked downstairs with Omi and Yoji teasing each other, then Aya looks around wondering what happen to Angel. "Hey, what happen to Angel?" asked Aya, looking at them. "I'm not sure. . .Maybe she's upstairs resting or playing or reading or. . ." Yoji was cut off from Omi, knowing he on a list. "I'll go and check on her," Omi said quickly, looking at them, with Aya nodding.  
  
Omi just nods, walking upstairs going down the hallway, thinking. 'Ok. . .this is perfect to ask Angel out in a date! I can do this right??' thought Omi, thinking about it, while his mind race quickly, then stopped in front of her door, taking a deep breath looking at the door, with a nervous look. 'I can do this. . .I can do this. . .I can do this. . .' thought Omi, repeating the words in his mind, reaching out for the knob then turned, opening the door slowly looking around for Angel, then saw her sleeping on her bed peacefully.  
  
Omi blushed seeing Angel sleeping on her bed, peacefully like a small child, then Omi walks up to her kneeling down, moving her hair out of the way seeing her face. Omi smiled softly, looking at Angel while she moves alittle with Omi stays still making sure he doesn't wake her up, then stood up putting the light purple blanket on her.  
  
"I'll ask you tomorrow then. . .night Angel" Omi said quietly, kissing her forehead smiling softly at Angel, then starts to walk out of the room quietly closing the door. Omi sighed smiling to himself, walking to his room then starts to lie down on his bed, with his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling. 'Angel looks so peaceful when she sleeps' thought Omi, looking at the ceiling, remembering how she sleeps, then blushes remembering kissing her forehead. 'Thinking about Angel makes me want to dream about her. . .' thought Omi, with his eyes half close, then starts to fall a sleep's.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Omi opened his eyes seeing it was very dark; he looked around with a confused look, still wearing his jeans and shirt, then saw his team fighting with Angel by their side, with the Schreient Team along. "Die little ANGEL!" shouted Masafumi, taking out his gun, aiming at Angel.  
  
Angel stood there, looking frighten while Masafumi aims at Angel still, smiling evil. "You're such weak one. . .a very weak one in the group. . .and now its time for you to die right here and now" said Masafumi, shooting the gun. Angel stood there, then Omi started to run to her quickly raising his hand out in the air. "ANGEL!!!!" shouted Omi, looking at her stand there, looking very frighten.  
  
Angel stood there, getting shot in the heart, falling on her kneels, then looks at Omi with a weak smile closing her eyes slowly falling. "NO ANGEL!!!" shouted Omi, running to her, catching her holding her his arms, while he starts to have tears in his eyes.  
  
Omi continue to run, then everything went black around him. "Angel!" shouted Omi, looking around quickly, trying to find her. Omi turned quickly, seeing Angel on the ground with blood on the floor, not breathing lying there dead. "ANGEL!" shouted Omi again, running to her quickly, but not going anywhere, while a hug hole starts to show under Angel. "Angel! NOO!!!!" shouted Omi, trying to run faster, still going anywhere.  
  
Omi reach out his hand trying to make it to Angel quickly, then Angel starts to fall in, while Omi closed his eyes tight having tears again. "DON'T LEAVE ME!!! ANGEL!!!!!" shouted Omi, still reaching out his hand, having tears.  
  
~End Of Dream~  
  
Omi woke up quickly sitting up, breathing heavily putting his hand in his forehead, while his eyes widen. 'Angel!' thought Omi quickly, jumping out of his bed running to Angel room quickly. 'Angel! Please be alright!' thought Omi, running to her door, then opened it quickly. "Angel!" said Omi, walking inside the room, then saw Angel sleeping still.  
  
Omi ran up to her quickly making sure she was breathing after a while, he sighed in relief. Omi looks at Angel, with worried eyes, he stood up looking down at her sadly, leaving the room quietly, closing the door, going to his room.  
  
Omi walked to his bed, sitting with his hand on his face, looking down at the floor. 'What's with that dream. . .I hope it doesn't happen. . .' thought Omi, looking very worried, while thinking about it. Omi was mostly worried about Angel safety, thinking about the dream made Omi very worried, he didn't like those kinds of dreams but with Angel he started to feel angry inside him and wanting to protect Angel at all cost. 'Angel. . .I'm going protect you. . .that's a promise. . .no matter what. . .I will stay by your side. . .' Omi thought, making a fist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi Again! I hope you like this chapter. . . its very sad through with Omi having that vision he had! On the next chapter is that when. . . Omi gets to ask ANGEL!!! YEAH!!! XD Then comes with the Schreient Team getting very worried! I hope you all enjoyed all the chapters and the story! Hope you review very soon! 


	20. Chapter 20: Promise?

Chapter 20  
Promise?  
  
Omi woke up on his bed sitting up rubbing his head, then saw his computer on, he sighed turning it off. 'Man. . .I didn't think that I have a good night sleep from last night. . .' Omi thought, walking to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes looking very sleepy. "Morning Omi!" said Angel, walking up to him, smiling brightly. Omi froze turning slowly, seeing Angel smiling brightly at him, while he smiles back, with a small blush on his cheeks. "Morning Angel" said Omi, looking at Angel, with a blush still.  
  
Angel smiles, looking at Omi then starts to giggle at him. "What's so funny??" asked Omi, looking very confused at Angel, wondering what she is giggling. "Nice hair do" Angel said, pointing at his hair, giggling again. "Huh??" said Omi, feeling his head, feeling that his hair was sticking up. "Aw man. . ." said Omi, looking very sad, sighing sadly.  
  
"You look so funny!!" said Angel, starting to laugh at him now. Omi just cross his arms looking away, then looks at Angel with one eye open. "You're just jealous that I got cool hair!" said Omi, looking at her, with a grin.  
  
Angel stopped laughing, looking at Omi with a blank look, blinking with a confused look. "Why would I be jealous? Beside you hair it sticking up in the air unlike mine" said Angel, pointing at his hair again, giving him a look. "My hair is cool!" said Omi, looking at Angel with a grin. "Yeah Omi. . .very cool when I get it wet" said Angel spraying water at Omi head, with a small water gun. "Hey!" shouted Omi, looking wet.  
  
"Opps!" said Angel, running off quickly, while Omi chases her. "I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!!" shouted Omi, running after her quickly, while Angel giggles madly. "You wouldn't hurt me!! I'm just innocent!!" said Angel, running past Yoji and Ken.  
  
"Angel it's early in the morning," said Ken, looking at Angel running off quickly. "SOWWY!" shouted Angel, running downstairs quickly. Omi stopped looking around quickly, then looks at Ken and Yoji seriously. "Omi. . .go to the bathroom and clean yourself," said Ken, pointing at the bathroom, while Omi looks at them.  
  
"Where did Angel go?" asked Omi, looking at them seriously. "That way" Yoji and Ken said, pointing at the direction, while Omi started to run again until Ken grabs his shirt making him turn the other way. "Bathroom first you wet person" said Ken, giving Omi a look, while Omi runs off quickly.  
  
After a while, Omi ran downstairs looking around quickly for Angel. "Here Angel. . .I won't hurt you. . ." said Omi, looking around, walking to the table, looking under then looks around as if he was a detective looking for clues, around the shop. 'Where's Angel. . .' thought Omi, walking around the shop, looking around carefully. "GOT YA!" shouted a voice. "Huh??" said Omi, turning then fall on the floor, with Angel sitting on his back, smiling happily. "Pin ya down!" Angel said cheerful, looking at Omi with a bright smile. "Get off of me!!!" said Omi, struggling trying to get away from Angel. "Not gonna happen! O-M-I!" Angel said, smiling sweetly at him, while she struggles.  
  
"Please Angel. . .pretty please. . ." said Omi, standing still, looking very sad, giving her a sweet look. "Okay Omi!" said Angel, standing up looking down at him, smiling. Omi just sits up, starting to grin at her, then grabs her legs, while she falls on the ground. "HEY!!! No Fair!!" said Angel, looking very sad at Omi, with Omi still grinning.  
  
"Who said it was fair" Omi said, smiling at Angel. "I lost then. . ." said Angel, looking very sad while Omi let's go of her, helping her up to her feet, while they both smiled at each other. "Morning you two" said Aya, walking downstairs, yawning looking very sleepy. "Morning Aya" said Angel, smiling sweetly.  
  
"You found Angel already?" asked Yoji, looking surprised at Omi. "Yep! It was fun!" said Omi, smiling brightly at them. "Fun?" said Ken, looking at Omi, with a look while Omi blushes. "I didn't mean it that way!!!!" shouted Omi, looking at Ken seriously, still blushing. "You said it was fun!!" said Ken, laughing at Omi. "NOT FUNNY KEN!!" shouted Omi, chasing him while Ken runs upstairs still laughing.  
  
Angel just looks at them run off, shaking her head, smiling. "Ken better run for your life. . ." Yoji said, looking at the stair, taking out his lighter. "Yes. . .but you need to stop smoking for once!" said Angel, taking away his lighter quickly, throwing it in the trash. "I was using that. . ." Yoji whined, looking very sad while Angel just smiles. "How can you do this to me. . ." said Yoji, looking very sad, looking at Angel with a begging look.  
  
"Because smoking is bad for you so get use to it!" said Angel, smiling happily skipping up the stairs. "Poor Yoji" Aya said, looking at Yoji, with a smirk while Yoji turns glaring at Aya. "Don't start with me Aya" said Yoji, walking off sitting on the chairs, crossing his arms, while Omi walks down the stairs smiling happily, with Ken rubbing his head.  
  
"Did it hurt Ken?" asked Yoji, grinning at Ken, while Ken glares. "What do you think?" asked Ken, glaring at Yoji. "I was asking!" said Yoji, laughing alittle at Ken. "Good because if you weren't you're going to get hit by me" said Ken, showing him a fist at Yoji. "I'll be good!" said Yoji, smiling nervously. "Where's Angel?" asked Omi, looking around quickly. "She went upstairs to her room" Aya answered, drinking his cup.  
  
"Thanks Aya!" said Omi, running upstairs, with the group looking at each other. "You know Omi likes Angel," said Ken, looking at them. "Yeah we all know that" said Aya said, putting his cup on the table, crossing his arms, sitting down on the chairs, looking at them.  
  
"I wonder when are they going out. . ." Yoji said, thinking about it, until Ken hits him on the head. "Owie. . ." said Yoji, rubbing his head, showing a lot of pain.  
  
"Leave them alone Yoji. . .this is Omi day to ask her" said Ken, glaring at Yoji crossing his arms. "Yeah sure. . .Omi's day. . ." said Yoji, rubbing his head still, looking at Ken with one eye open.  
  
With Omi  
  
Omi walked down the hall slowly, thinking about dream that he had last night about Angel. 'I hope the dream is lying to me. . .' thought Omi, walking to Angel door, knocking it. "Come in" Angel voice said. Omi opened the door seeing Angel reading a book, sitting on her bed then she looks up, smiling at Omi. "Hey Omi! What brings you here in the morning?" asked Angel, looking at him, with a sweet smile.  
  
"Well. . .I have something to ask you. . ." Omi said, closing the door. "Really?" asked Angel, putting her book aside looking at him. "Yes Angel" said Omi, taking a sit on her bed, looking at her. "What is it that you want to ask?" asked Angel, looking at him, with an innocent look.  
  
"Well. . .uh. . .I was going to ask. . .if you. . .um. . ." Omi said, looking at her, with a blush while Angel just blinks with a confused look, wondering what he was going to ask her. "I was just. . .well. . .was going to ask you. . .if you want to. . ." said Omi again, trying to say it but couldn't sense Angel is looking at him, with a confused look, then Angel spoke up. "Are you trying to ask me out?" asked Angel, looking at him, with a wonder look.  
  
Omi looks at her blushing red, nodding slowly with Angel blushing also, then she smiled. "Sure I'll go out with you Omi," said Angel, smiling at him blushing still. "Really?" asked Omi, while his eyes shines, with happiness. "Really Omi" said Angel, smiling at him softly. "Great!! Tomorrow I'm going to take you to the carnival!! See ya!" said Omi, running out of the room quickly.  
  
Angel smiles blushing, then looks outside seeing the sun going up. 'Tot- chan. . .' Angel thought, looking outside.  
  
With The Schreient Team  
  
5 weeks past sense Angel has not came home, Hell and Neu where looking around the house many times trying to find Angel if she was hiding, while Tot and Schoen looks outside in the yard looking for Angel also. After a while, they all came inside the living room looking very worried, with Tot hugging her stuff animal very tight, in her arms. "What happen to Angel. . ." Tot said, looking very sad, wondering what happen to Angel. "I don't know. . .but she is somewhere in down. . .I just know it" said Neu, crossing her arms, thinking where would Angel be.  
  
"She can't be lost! Could she!!" said Tot, starting to panic. "No Tot. . .she can't be lost in this town. . .you know that Angel goes outside and she knows the town very well unlike the rest of us" said Schoen, looking at Tot seriously, crossing her arms.  
  
"What if! What if she is hurt! What is going to happen!!" said Tot, looking at them with a frighten look, hugging the toy really tight. "Everyone clam down," said Hell, who is looking out the window, while the three girls looks at their leader. "But Angel!!" said Neu, looking at their leader. "Yes everyone. . .I know that you are all worried. . .but she can take care of herself. . .you all know that. . .she's 16. . .and she knows all the things that she needs to know. . ." Hell said, looking at window still.  
  
"But. . .she can't just leave the house without saying anything to us!" said Schoen, standing up looking at Hell, very serious. "You all. . .you should know by now. . .she is very honest with us. . .and there is always a reason why she did this. . ." Hell said, turning looking at them, having tears in her eyes. "Hell. . ." said Neu, looking at her sadly. Hell looks at the floor, with the tears falling then starts to make a fist closing her eyes, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hell turned seeing Tot, looking at her sadly still hugging her stuff animal in her hand, then Tot started to hug her tightly, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry Hell. . .we will find Angel. . .I promise" said Tot, hugging her, while Hell starts to cry. "I hope so Tot. . .I don't want to lose her. . ." said Hell, having more tears, while Schoen and Neu walks up to them, then they both starts to comfort Hell also.  
  
"We will find her Hell. . .we all promise. . .but for now we all have to guess where she is. . ." said Schoen, looking at her leader sadly. Hell just nodded while Tot hugs her tighter, then looks at Schoen and Neu, while they nodded, leaving the room quietly. 'Angel. . .please be alright. . .' thought Tot, looking outside, still hugging Hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How sad!! Okay on the NEXT chapter Tot found Omi. . . AND how is Tot going to react when Omi tells her the truth!!!! Hope you all review!!! And hope you all enjoyed the chapter also! Bai Bai! Have a nice day too!!! 


	21. Chapter 21: Tot Trust

Chapter 21  
Tot Trust  
  
It was now noon, Tot who is at the streets walking around alone, with worried eyes, then stopped turning seeing the toy store where she and Angel use to play around, getting stuff animals together, laughing at each other.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey Tot-chan! Look what I found!" Angel said, smiling brightly, showing her a green teddy bear, wearing a cute dress. "AWW!! It's so CUTE!!!" Tot squeal, taking the toy hugging it tightly, while Angel laughs. Then Tot took out a white teddy bear with a small pure white ribbon, around its neck, while Tot smiles happily.  
  
"Look! This is so cute! Just like you Angel!" Tot said, smiling happily, showing her the teddy bear. Angel turned smiling, looking at the small bear, then starts to take it hugging it, smiling sweetly at Tot. "Aww!! The little bear wants to stay with you!" Tot said, laughing while Angel just smiles still hugging the small bear, like a child.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Tot just stood there looking at the toy store, then starts to walk off looking sadder. "Look Mommy!! It's a birdie!" shouted a small child, pointing at the small bird, while her mother carries her. "Yes very beautiful" said her mother, hugging her daughter, smiling.  
  
Tot looks at them, then starts to have tears in her eyes, she turned away running off quickly. 'Angel. . .Where are you!' thought Tot, having tears, running very fast looking around quickly, then it started to rain. Tot ran more; no caring that she was wet then more memories starts to come to her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"It's rwin. . ." said 4 year old Angel, looking outside with a sad face. "Don't worry Angel! It will stop!" said Tot, picking up Angel, carrying her in her arms, while they both look out the window. "Rwin. . ." Angel said again, looking sadder, while she look at the window. "Check this out Angel!" said Neu, showing her two pots and two forks in her hand. "What's that. . .?" asked Angel, pointing. "This is a way to make LOTS OF NOISE!!!" Tot said, smiling happily while taking one of the pots and the forks, making a loud sound, with Angel laughing clapping her hands.  
  
"Want to try?" asked Tot, giving her the fork. "Yeah!" Angel shouted, smiling happily, while Tot gives her the fork then they started to make lots of noise together while it rains with the thunder.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
Tot ran remembering the days when she had fun with Angel, laughing, smiling, and also teasing each other having fun. 'Angel! PLEASE COME BACK!' thought Tot, running more faster, then ran to the park quickly, having tears with the rain wetting her dress. "Angel. . ." said Tot, running still with her hair getting wet. "Why did you leave. . ." Tot finishing her sentence, still running, without thinking she bumped into someone, making her fall in the puddle of water crying. "Tot!?" shouted a familiar voice. Tot turned seeing Omi, holding an umbrella in his hand looking at Tot with a frighten face, then Tot stood up trying to go into a fighting pose but fail by falling down on her knees, crying.  
  
Omi looks at Tot then starts to kneel down, looking at her watching her cry, putting the umbrella under her also. Tot just looks up with tears in her eyes, with Omi wondering what's wrong. "What's wrong Tot? What are you doing in the rain?" asked Omi, looking at her. "Angel. . ." said Tot, crying more. "Angel?" repeated Omi, looking surprised at Tot. "She's gone. . ." said Tot, looking at the ground crying. Omi looks at Tot, with a shock look then, starts to put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her sadly. "I thought you know that she is living with us now" said Omi, looking at her. "She what. . .?" said Tot, looking at him, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I thought she called you guys," said Omi, looking at Tot, with blank look. "You! YOU KIDNAP HER!" shouted Tot, looking very angry with Omi, while Omi jumps looking at her with a panic look. "NO!! She's been living with us! And she thought it will be nice if she can help us around the flower shop!" said Omi quickly, looking at Tot, with a panic look.  
  
"What is she doing there??" asked Tot, looking surprise, with tears still going down her cheek while it rains more. "She thought it will be nice to live with us helping around the shop" Omi said, looking at Tot, blinking. "Then. . ." Tot said, looking down seeing the puddle, then a tear starts to fall. "She hates us. . ." Tot said again, looking sadder, then starts to cry again, while Omi hugs her tight.  
  
"She doesn't hate you guys," Omi said, standing up while Tot looks at Omi, with tears. "How would you know" Tot said, looking very sad, looking at the ground. "Because she told me. . .she loves you all very much. . ." Omi said, looking at Tot.  
  
Tot looks at Omi, drying her tears then looks at him straight in the eyes. "She does?" asked Tot, looking at Omi, with hope in her eyes. "Yes very much I would never lie" Omi said, nodding, smiling at Tot. "How long Angel stayed with you guys?" asked Tot, looking at him seriously. "I think a few weeks now" Omi answered, looking at Tot, with a half smile. "I see. . ." Tot said, looking sad again, looking at the ground.  
  
"Didn't she call you guys?" asked Omi, wondering. "No she didn't. . .we didn't get any phone calls" Tot said, looking at Omi very sadly, while Omi looks shock. "That's not right! Angel suppose to call you" Omi said, looking at Tot still. "There is always a reason for her. . ." Tot told Omi, looking at Omi very sad, then turns.  
  
Omi looks at Tot, then she started to walk away then Omi ran up quickly, standing beside her with the umbrella under her again. "Tot I promise I will keep Angel safe for you guys" Omi said, looking at her, following, Tot stopped looking at Omi slowly. "You will?" asked Tot, looking at him. Omi nodded smiling, then starts to give her the umbrella, while she takes it blinking.  
  
"Yes Tot. . .I promise beside Masafumi may kidnap her," Omi said, looking at Tot, with a serious look. Tot looks at Omi with a shock face, then starts to wonder how did he know about Masafumi. "How did you. . .?" asked Tot, looking at him with a shock face. "Let's just say Angel said it when we first met her" Omi explained, smiling at Tot, while Tot just smiles hugging Omi tight. "Thank you Omi! All of us want her safe from that jerk!" Tot said, letting him go smiling, still holding the umbrella.  
  
"Your always welcome Tot. . .but make sure that you tell the others. . .I really don't want to get killed. . ." Omi said, looking very sad at Tot, while Tot just smiles, moving her hand up and down. "Don't worry about! When I tell them that Angel safe with you guys! We won't kill you unless you hurt her with a reason through!" Tot said, smiling sweetly, while Omi just stood there hearing the killing part.  
  
"Uh. . .haha. . .don't worry she will be safe with us!" Omi said, laughing alittle, smiling nervously, then looks at his watch panicking. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!!!" Omi said, running off quickly in the rain, leaving Tot, blinking, looking confused.  
  
"Late for what?" Tot said, wondering what he meant then smiled happily, then starts to run quickly. 'Angel safe! I can't wait to tell the others that!' thought Tot, smiling happily, running quickly as possible, wanting to tell the others the news about Angel, then jumped in the air, laughing. "ANGEL ALRIGHT!" shouted Tot, landing on the ground, then it stopped raining while Tot laughs happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah! Tot trust Omi!!! Is that good??? I hope so! Anyway on the next chapter it's about Omi and Angel date!! ^___^ And guess who they met!!! I'm not telling the rest now! Because its not going to be fun! But, I hope that you all enjoy the story! And please review whenever you have the time! Make sure you don't rush things! Bai Bai! 


	22. Chapter 22: The Date

Chapter 22  
The Date  
  
Angel just stands looking at the mirror, wearing a short blue skirt with a red shirt with a strawberry in the middle, with the word 'sweet girl'. "Nice Angel" said a voice. Angel turned seeing Yoji, smiling at her staying by the doorway, grinning.  
  
"Yoji! Hey there!" Angel said, smiling brightly, putting on her white shoes. "Hey you look hot" Yoji said, grinning at Angel still, while Angel blushes. Yoji just smiles, then walks up to her giving her a small dark blue box, while she looks at it blinking, with a confused look. "What's this?" asked Angel, looking at the small box.  
  
"It's for you Angel I'm sure you will like it" Yoji said, smiling at her, giving her the small gift, while Angel looks at Yoji, while he nods, then she started to open it seeing a small bracelet inside. "Yoji! Its pretty!" Angel said, taking it out looking at it, the bracelet was colored gold with small stars around it sparking like small crystals, with a silver crescent moon in the middle shining.  
  
"Want me to help you?" asked Yoji, smiling at her, while she smiles nodding, while he helps her putting it on. Angel just smiles looking at it then looks at Yoji, smiling brightly while he smiles back. "Thank you Yoji! But you didn't have to buy something for me" Angel said, smiling at him.  
  
"Angel I had too" Yoji said, smiling at her, softly. "What do you mean?" asked Angel, looking at him, wondering. "I bought this because you're a special girl," Yoji said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm a special girl?" asked Angel, blinking.  
  
Yoji nodded, while Angel just smiles softly at him, and then Aya came inside looking at Yoji then at Angel, smiling. "Your boyfriend is downstairs" Aya said, smirking at Angel, while she blushes at Aya, for what he said, then starts to run out of the room quickly, running downstairs smiling, then saw Omi talking to Ken. "Hey Omi" Angel said, smiling at him, walking down the final step, looking at him.  
  
Omi looks up seeing Angel, then stand still, blushing seeing what Angel was wearing, then Ken just looks at Omi smiling. "A-are y-y-you ready??" asked Omi, blushing, looking very nervous, while she walks up to him, nodding. "Great! Let's go!" Omi said, trying to be clam then they both start to walk outside waving their good-byes to group. "Bye guys!" Angel said, holding Omi arm, while they both walked outside together smiling.  
  
"There are sure a good couple here," Ken said, crossing his arms, smiling at them, walking off. "I agree" Yoji said, smiling. 'Angel please be careful' Yoji thought, thinking about her as if she was his daughter.  
  
At The Carnival  
  
"Wow! This looks fun!" Angel said, smiling happily, looking around seeing many rides and games everywhere. "Want to play games?" asked Omi, looking at her, with a smile. "You pick then," Angel said, smiling at him, while he blushes. "No you should pick! I mean I too. . ." Omi was cut off with Angel putting her fingertips on his lips to keep him quiet, while she looks at him, with a soft smile.  
  
"Omi. . .I'm not the person who takes your fun away. . .we both should have fun" Angel said, smiling at him, removing her fingers looking at him, while Omi just looks at her nodding smiling. "Let's play. . ." Omi said, looking around then saw fun house. "Let's go to the fun house!" Omi said, smiling at her brightly, pointing at the fun house.  
  
"Yeah!! Let's go!" Angel said, pulling him while they both laugh then Angel bumps into someone, falling. "Owie. . ." said Angel, rubbing her head. "I'm SORRY! I didn't mean to bump into you!" said a voice. "Its alright! Really!" Angel said, turning her head, smiling then blinks seeing Tot. "Tot/Angel?" they both said, pointing at each other.  
  
"Tot you alright?" asked Nagi, helping her up, while Omi help Angel up also, then Nagi and Omi looks at each other while Omi panics. "Nagi!?" Omi said, looking at Nagi, while Tot hugs Nagi arms, while he smiles. "Hey Omi" Nagi said, smiling at Omi, while Omi looks very clueless wondering what he just said to him.  
  
"Ohhh! Nagi I didn't know that you are going out with TOT-CHAN!" Angel said, grinning at them, while they both blush together. "What about YOU and Omi" Nagi said, grinning at Angel while Omi and Angel blushes. "That does not count!" Angel said, looking at Nagi with a blush, with Tot giggles at her.  
  
"You're blushing!" Tot said, giggling at her. "What about you Tot" Angel said, looking at Tot with an evil smile, while Tot blushes again. "Hey!" Tot said, looking at Angel, while Nagi laughs looking at them with a smile. "Cute Angel but let's go and have some fun! We can be a group," Nagi said, smiling at them. "Yeah! What do you think Omi-kun?" asked Angel, looking at Omi, with a sweet smile.  
  
Omi looks at Angel, then looks at Nagi studying him, then sighed seeing Angel giving him innocent looks, smiling. "Alright we can" Omi said, blushing alittle while Angel smiles happily. "Were are you guys going?" asked Angel, looking at them, smiling brightly. "We are going to the fun house," Tot answered, hugging Nagi arm again, smiling. "Cool! Let's go!" Angel said, smiling happily, while Nagi and Omi leads them to the fun house. "The house looks pretty scary" Tot said, looking at it, sadly.  
  
"That's what you think! But we are here to have fun!" Angel said, smiling happily. "Really? Then. . .Last one is a rotten egg!" Nagi shouted, running inside quickly, running inside quickly, and giving the four tickets to the man. "NO FAIR NAGI!! YOU CHEATED!!" Angel said, running after him, running inside also while Tot and Omi follows them laughing.  
  
"WHA!" shouted Nagi, falling on the floor while going around in circles, with Angel laughing at him. "What's going on?" asked Omi, then saw Nagi going circles very quickly, while Tot laughs at Nagi. "Stop this thingy!" shouted Nagi, going in circles, going round and round. "Just stand up and jump off!" Angel said, laughing at Nagi still.  
  
"I knew that!" Nagi shouted, standing up going in circles again then jumps on the other side. "Ta da!" Nagi said, bowing while Tot and Angel laughs at him. "I can do better!" Omi said, looking at Nagi, crossing his arms. "Really?" asked Nagi, looking at Omi, thinking it was a challenge. "Yeah! Watch!" Omi said, running then jumped over the circle, then turns smiling brightly while Angel and Tot claps hands.  
  
"Wow! That was cool!" Tot said, smiling brightly. "Me too but I like the round and round part!" Angel said, walking on the circle while she laughs then start to fall. "Got ya!" Omi said, catching her quickly, while Tot, just walk over it, smiling brightly. "You alright Angel?" asked Nagi, looking at her worried, while Angel smiles brightly.  
  
"I'm fine! Can I do it again?" asked Angel, looking at them. "No!" Omi and Nagi said together, looking at her while Tot laughs at them. "Let's get going! I can see the mirrors from here" Tot said, smiling at them, helping Angel up, while she and Angel walks away laughing together talking, with Omi and Nagi following. "So Omi you asked her out?" asked Nagi quietly, looking at Omi, wondering. "Yes. . .from yesterday. . .it's was hard through. . .what about you?" asked Omi, looking at Nagi, wondering also. "Yes. . .last week. . .through I called her. . ." Nagi said, blushing alittle remembering.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Nagi stood there; looking at the phone while a sweat goes down his forehead. 'I can do this. . .I can do this right. . .?' thought Nagi, looking at the phone, then starts reach out his hand, picking up the phone, dialing the number carefully, making sure he doesn't mess up.  
  
After a while, the phone rang in the other line, he waited hoping that Tot will pick up or Angel, he waited then the phone was pick up. "Hello. . .?" said the voice. "Um. . .hi? May I speak to Tot?" asked Nagi, standing there looking very nervous. "Sure" she said again.  
  
Nagi stood there, waiting for someone to talk then. . . "Hello!!" said a cheerful voice, while Nagi stood there stunned hearing Tot voice. "T-Tot-t. . .?" Nagi said, standing there blushing. "Nagi?" Tot said sounding very surprised. "Hey Tot!" Nagi said, smiling happily.  
  
"Nagi how did you get the phone number??" "Let's just say that. . .well. . .you friend told me" "A friend?" "Yep!" "Okay. . . anyway how are you today?" "I'm doing fine! You?"  
  
"Bored to death. . ."  
  
"Sorry to hear that. . .Anyway I called to ask you. . .something. . ."  
  
"Sure what is it??"  
  
"Well. . .I. . .Well I was going to ask you if you want to. . .well. . ." "Well?" "You see. . .I want to know. . ." "Are you trying to ask me out??" "Uh. . ."  
  
"Don't worry Nagi I'll go out with you"  
  
"Really?" asked Nagi, smiling happily, while his eyes shine. "Yes Nagi" said Tot in a soft voice. "That's great! I'll pick you up tomorrow alright?" said Nagi, smiling very wide. "Alright see ya!" Tot said. "Bye Tot" Nagi said, holding on the phone still, then the other line was hang up, then he hanged up also, then smiles brightly. "ALRIGHT!" shouted Nagi, smiling happily.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Nagi just smiled, remembering then looks at Angel, who is playing with the mirrors making face at them, while Omi and Tot laughs at her. Nagi smiled again, looking at Angel then looks at himself in the mirror seeing he was tall while Angel stand next to him, smiling brightly. "Hey! I see that you grow a few inches!" Angel said, smiling happily at Nagi. "Really? You called this a few inches???" asked Nagi, looking at Angel, with a smile.  
  
Angel looks at Nagi, nodding quickly smiling happily while Tot laughs with Omi smiling at her. Nagi smiles at Angel softly, while Angel runs off going to the other mirrors making funny faces, with Tot joining her, while they both laugh together, with Omi smiling at them. 'Don't worry Tot no matter what. . .I will protect you and Angel. . .I promise. . .' Nagi thought, looking at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello! I'm sorry for the long wait!! I was very busy!!! Sowwy about that through!! Well anyway it looks like that they found Tot and Nagi are going out! YEAH!!! Alright on the next chapter its about Angel and Omi in the ferries wheel ALONE! Through. . .its not going to be romance as they thought it will be!! Looks like they are in trouble!!! I'm not telling anymore now! It's too much I guess!! ^_____^ I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review!!! Bai Bai! 


	23. Chapter 23: THEM!

Chapter 23  
THEM!?!  
  
After the fun house, Omi and Nagi took the girls on some of the rides then they started to get some prizes for them. After a while they stopped at the food place getting something to eat, Angel who is talking with Omi, while Nagi and Tot looks at the two young couple, then looks at each other, with smiles. "What are we going to do with them?" asked Nagi in a whisper, looking at Tot wondering how to put Omi and Angel together. "I'm not sure. . .we need something for them to have fun and have romance at the same time. . ." Tot whispered back, looking at Omi. "But what?" asked Nagi, looking at Tot, crossing his arms thinking, closing his eyes.  
  
Tot looks at Nagi, knowing he was thinking, then takes a looks up, seeing a ferries wheel. "I got it!" Tot said, snapping her fingers, smiling happily, while Angel looks at Tot, with a confused face. "Got what Tot-chan??" asked Angel, looking at her, while Tot smiles happily at Angel. "Let's go to the ferries wheel! I mean you can see the sights right??" asked Tot in a cheerful voice, looking at Angel, with a bright smile. "That's sound like fun!" Angel said, smiling happily at them, while Nagi and Tot smiles at each other, thinking what will happen.  
  
Angel and Tot walked off, talking to each other while Omi and Nagi watch them, smiling then Nagi looks at Omi, at the corner of his eye. 'Okay. . .Me and Tot goes first then them. . .then we can see what they are doing! Hope it works through. . .' thought Nagi, looking at Omi, who is looking at Angel then they all stopped looking at the ferries wheel.  
  
"Wow it sure big" Angel said, looking at the sky, while Omi nodded agreeing with Angel. "Nagi and I goes first while you and Angel goes second! Okay?" Tot said, smiling brightly at them, while Omi and Angel blushes looking at Tot. "We can fit right??" asked Angel, trying to get away. "Oh no! ONLY for two people!" Nagi said, grinning at Angel, while Angel blushes.  
  
"Looks like our ride is coming! Hope you two enjoy each other company!" Tot said, walking off with Nagi, while they both walk off together. Angel and Omi just looks at them then they both sighed together going for the next ride, then they both started to walk inside with them sitting together, with Angel near the door looking at the window, with Omi sitting beside her.  
  
With Tot and Nagi  
  
Tot looks at the window seeing Angel and Omi not doing anything, then makes a face. "They are not doing anything! They were suppose to cuddle and kiss!" Tot said, looking at them, with Nagi looking at her, smiling. "Tot it takes time for them. . .beside Omi just asked her yesterday" Nagi explain, putting his arms around Tot waist keeping her close to him. "Oh really Nagi?" asked Tot, looking at Nagi, with soft smile. "Really" Nagi said, smiling at her, holding her still. "Well. . .let's just hope Omi makes a move first. . ." Tot said, looking at Omi and Angel sit there, not doing anything.  
  
With Omi and Angel  
  
Angel sat there looking straight at the window across them, seeing the stars sparkling like crystals, then remembers what Yoji gave her, she looked at her wrist watching it sparkle like the stars, then smiles to herself. "That's a nice bracelet" Omi said, looking at Angel, with a smile. "Thank you Omi" Angel said, smiling back at him. "So. . .like the ride?" asked Omi, looking at her, blushing alittle. "Yes I can see the stars from here" Angel said, looking at them, while her eyes softening.  
  
Omi looks at Angel, then smiled known she likes stars very much including the night. "I see that you like the night" Omi said, smiling at her, then Angel looks at him smiling. "Yes. . .the night is very beautiful" Angel said, looking at stars again, Omi looks at Angel then looks at the window seeing the lights. "Look Angel" Omi said, looking outside, pointing at the window.  
  
Angel turned looking where Omi was pointing then her eyes shines, like crystals looking out the window smiling. "Wow! Its beautiful!" Angel said, looking outside like a small child, smiling brightly.  
  
"Yeah" Omi said, going behind her, looking at the lights also. "Omi this is so beautiful I just wish I can remember this don't yo. . ." Angel turned looking at Omi getting cut off, seeing Omi looking at her straight in the eyes, while she looks back. Omi moved close to her, then starts to put his arms around her waist, while Angel blushes alittle looking at him, while he looks back. "Angel. . .I just. . ." Omi said, looking at her, while they both started to get very close to each other, about to kiss.  
  
Angel just looks at Omi, then starts to close eyes slowly while Omi touches her shoulder, while moving very close to her face until everything stopped suddenly. "AH!" Angel shouted, moving while the there ride moves back and forth violently. "Angel! Hang on!" shouted Omi, holding her tightly, trying to keep her safe, then the other side of the window blew, with a huge hole. "Omi what's going on!" shouted Angel, hanging on to him while Omi holds her, looking outside seeing Schuldig, on a black helicopter, holding two bombs in his hand, glaring at Omi.  
  
*I'll get you Bombay along with your little cat friends* Omi mind said, while Omi glares at Schuldig who is smirking, taking out another bomb from his pocket. "Omi he got another bomb! We have to jump or else he kill us!" Angel said, looking at Schuldig, tossing the small bomb up and down, grinning at Angel.  
  
Schuldig just looks at Angel, while Angel stays close to Omi. "How sweet those two are together," Farfarello said, looking at them, holding a knife in his hand. "Wonder what happen to Nagi. . .He's missing all the fun here" Schuldig said, grinning more. "Schuldig! Don't kill the girl! You make sure you kill the boy!" shouted Crawford, driving the helicopter, glaring at Schuldig just mumble at him.  
  
"Aim at the top Schuldig" Farfarello said, looking at Schuldig while he smirked, liking Farfarello idea, then he started to get ready to throw. Crawford just steadies the helicopter then a something came to him, while he sits there holding the control very tight, while a sweat goes down his forehead then he turned quickly, looking at Schuldig. "SCHULDIG!!! DON'T THROW IT!" shouted Crawford, letting go of the control, but then Schuldig throws the bomb at the top of Omi and Angel ride, then they started to fall while Angel screams.  
  
"NO!" shouted Crawford, running to where Schuldig is then the helicopter started to go down quickly, while Farfarello takes control quickly while they fly up. "DAMMIT SCHULDIG!?" shouted Crawford, grabbing his shirt, glaring. "What hell wrong with you!?" shouted Schuldig, glaring back. "You're going to kill Angel! We have to find away to STOP THAT RIDE FROM FALLING!? AND NAGI IS NOT HERE WITH US!?" Crawford yelled, while Schuldig stopped looking shock.  
  
Angel screamed while hanging on to Omi, while he holds on to Angel really tight. "Omi!" shouted Angel, hanging on to him, closing his eyes very tight. "Just hang on!" shouted Omi, keeping her close then looks outside seeing that they are almost to the ground. Then. . . Everything went black, Omi who is on the ground, with Angel on the other side lying there with blood going down her face, he opened his eyes seeing Angel, then starts to reach out his hand trying to hold Angel hand, but failed then he starts to move alittle trying to get close to Angel.  
  
"Angel. . ." Omi said, trying to reach her again, then finally touched her hand, Omi just looks at Angel, then started to close one of his eyes full of pain, then holds Angel hand very tight. "Angel. . .please don't leave. . ." Omi said, then blackout while hearing Aya voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of the chapter!! And the next chapter is about this plan that Omi likes to get revenge on Schuldig! That's pretty much it! I'm not telling anymore now! I hope you all enjoy the story! Make sure review for me! 


	24. Chapter 24: The Plan

Chapter 24  
The Plan  
  
Omi opened his eyes slowly, looking around seeing that he is in his room, then remembered Angel. "Angel. . ." Omi said weakly, getting up very slowly until someone stopped him. "Omi! You can't get up! You need to rest!" Ken said, trying to put him back to bed but Omi refuse.  
  
"Angel. . .She needs me. . ." Omi said, trying to get up but Ken pins him down on the bed. "She's fine. . .all she needs is rest. . ." Ken said in a sad tone, while Omi looks at him then grabs his shoulders. "What happen to Angel! Tell me if she is alright!" Omi said painfully, then whines from the pain. "Omi just rest you don't need to worry Angel is in good hands right now" Ken said, looking at him while pushing Omi, while he lies down then looks at Ken. "She's not died is she?" Omi asked in a frighten voice, while Ken looks at him looking away. "Omi we will tell you when up recover" Aya said, looking at Omi, with his eyes close.  
  
Omi looks at Aya, with a frighten look hoping Angel was alright then Ken stood up, walking away quietly not saying a word, then Omi started to look at his ceiling wondering what happen to Angel then starts to close his eyes slowly, wanting to recover quickly as possible to know what happen to Angel.  
  
3 days past sense Omi has been resting, through he was up and full of energy now wanting to know what happen to Angel, he walked downstairs, wearing dark blue jeans with a black shirt, looking very serious, once he made it downstairs he found his group standing, seeing the Schreient Team at the table, while Tot turns with Nagi holding her very close. "Tot. . .what. . .?" Omi said, looking very surprised at Tot, while Hell looks at Omi.  
  
"Tot told us. . .through we want to know also. . ." Neu said, crossing her arms, looking at Omi seriously, while Tot kicks her with Neu covering her mouth from screaming. "Where's Angel?" Omi said, ignoring Neu, looking at his group. "She's upstairs in her room" answered Aya, pointing upstairs. Omi just looks at Aya, turning, walking away until Yoji and Ken step in front of him, looking serious. "Get out of my way!" Omi said, about to shout at them while Ken shakes his head slowly, then looks at Omi straight in the eye.  
  
"Omi you can't. . .she needs rest and the doctor said that no one can't see until next week" Yoji said calmly, looking at Omi, knowing that Omi loves her very much and didn't want to leave her wanting to stay by her side. "I don't care what the doctor say! I care about Angel! And I want to know if she alright!" shouted Omi, pushing them aside quickly, running upstairs quickly. "Omi!" shouted Nagi, standing up quickly, following him.  
  
Omi ran down the hallway quickly, stopping in front of Angel door, then opens it quickly seeing Angel, lying down on her bed with her eyes closes, looking very pale breathing slowly. "Angel" Omi said, looking at Angel, walking up to her slowly, sitting on a chair looking at her, with worried eyes. "Omi you can't. . ." Nagi, who ran in the room quickly, then saw Omi with tears looking down at the floor, with sadness. "Omi. . ." Tot said, looking at Omi with a sad face, then Yoji puts his hands on their shoulders, looking at them. "Let's leave. . .I don't think we want to bother them. . ." Yoji said, looking at them, while they nodded, leaving the room quietly, closing the door.  
  
Omi stare at Angel, reaching out her hand holding it, gently while more tears going down his cheek. "Angel. . .I'm sorry that I wasn't be able to protect you. . .I should be the one hurt. . .not you. . ." Omi said, having more tears, with Angel resting. Omi just sits there, thinking back when it happened.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Angel. . ." Omi said, trying to reach her again, then finally touched her hand, Omi just looks at Angel, then started to close one of his eyes full of pain on his ribs, then holds Angel hand very tight. "Angel. . .please don't leave. . ." Omi said, blacking out.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
Omi looks at Angel, then started to feel anger inside him, then stood up making a fist. "Those guys will pay for what they done to you. . .they will pay dearly for what they did. . ." Omi said, looking very dark, then kneels down kissing her forehead. "Please be okay," Omi said again, standing up walking out of the room, closing the door quietly. Angel who is lying on bed still then opens her eyes half way, seeing the door closed. "Omi-kun. . .." Angel said, closing her eyes again slowly.  
  
With Omi  
  
Omi walked down the stairs then saw Aya looking at him, with Tot and her group still in the shop with Nagi gone. "We will get them tonight. . ." Ken said, looking at Omi, with his arms cross, while Omi just nods, looking at them then thunder started to hit while it started to rain hard outside. "Omi make sure you don't kill Nagi you got that. . ." Tot said, looking at Omi seriously, while Omi just smiles at Tot, knowing she is giving him a warning.  
  
"Yes don't worry but Schuldig is mine. . ." Omi said, giving them a warning also, while the group nodded. "We will be meeting at the river tonight" Hell said, looking at Omi, with a smile. "Thanks Hell" Omi said, smiling back, then looks outside. 'Don't worry Angel you will be safe here and you don't need to worry about anything' Omi thought, thinking about Angel, closing his eyes picturing her, smiling sweetly then Omi smiled opening his eyes, looking outside while it rained.  
  
With Nagi  
  
Nagi walked in the room where Schuldig and Farfarello are, standing by the doorway looking at them seriously. "Hey Kiddo" Schuldig said, turning looking at him, with a smile. "You guys Omi his friends are going to fight us at the river. . ." Nagi said darkly, while Crawford looks at Nagi seriously. "Tonight?" asked Farfarello, hoping it is. "Yes tonight. . ." Nagi answered, looking at them darkly. "Well, those little kittens are going to pay anyway for taking the little Angel away from us" Crawford said, looking very serious at the group, while they nodded.  
  
"Where did you get the information?" asked Schuldig, looking very curious at Nagi, while Nagi just looks at Schuldig. "Ken told me in person. . .through he was mad. . ." Nagi said, looking away from Schuldig, looking very serious. "Boys better get ready. . ." Crawford said, standing up crossing his arms. "I think we are going to have a bloody battle tonight" said Crawford, smirking.  
  
"This is going to be fun," Farfarello said, smiling evil holding the knife in his hand, cutting it while the blood drips on the floor. "You better clean that Mr." Crawford said, walking out of the room, frowning at Farfarello while he just nods.  
  
Nagi just watches Crawford, walking out of the room quietly, then starts to looks down darkly. 'Its going very well. . .' Nagi thought darkly, while blocking his thoughts from Schuldig knowing he wanted to listen to his mind, thanks to Angel who helped him and teach him how to block minds when she first came.  
  
Nagi stood there, with Schuldig looking at him, wondering what's wrong and why with all the act, he wanted to read his mind but couldn't, he growled alittle while Nagi looks at Schuldig darkly. Schuldig jumps alittle wondering how dark or evil could Nagi be, while Schuldig looks at Nagi, then Nagi turned walking off quietly not saying a word. When Nagi walked off, he smiled to himself, walking out of the building looking around, seeing no one around, he was happy that the plan was working.  
  
Nagi started to walk down the street, with his hands in his pockets looking down at the ground, seeing the dirt. 'I wonder how Angel feeling. . .she been hurt from that fall she had. . .through I will protect her at all cost. . .same with Tot. . .I will protect them both no matter what. . .even it cost my life for them. . .' Nagi thought, walking still then looks up seeing Tot, standing looking at him with a smile, while he smiles back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the two day wait!! I went somewhere FAR AWAY! And its was VERY LONG RIDE!!!! ~_~ I'm still tired but here is the chapter! But on the next Chapter is that Angel is awake! And she is really upset about it too! Let's just hope Omi doesn't die!!! Bai Bai! I hope you review and enjoy the story have a nice day!!! 


	25. Chapter 25: Running

Chapter 25  
Running  
  
Night came with Omi sitting in Angel room, waiting for her to wake up then the door opened quietly with Neu, looking at him seeing that Omi holding her hand, tightly. "What are you doing here?" asked Omi, holding her hand still, not looking at her. "I wanted to see Angel that's all. . ." Neu answered calmly, not wanting to hit him for touching Angel.  
  
Omi didn't answered, still not looking at Neu while he keeps on eye on Angel, thinking she may open her eyes. 'Angel please. . .open your eyes. . .' Omi thought, looking at her with very worried eyes, about to cry until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Omi turned seeing Neu, looking at him with a soft face, then looks at Angel sadly. "She will be alright. . .once she opens her eyes she will be out of bed without everyone known" Neu said, smiling at Omi, while he smiles back looking at Angel.  
  
"Neu. . .Omi. . .its almost time" Yoji said, looking at them seriously, while they both nodded. Omi just stood up, then kneels down kissing Angel forehead softly standing up again, walking out of the room quietly, closing the door half way. Yoji looks at Omi, who is following him with Neu along then looks at the floor, looking at Neu at the corner of his eye, then she looks at him, with Yoji looking away quickly, not facing her, while Omi smiles at Yoji. "Ready to go you guys?" asked Aya, looking at them seriously, holding his weapon in his hand. "We are always ready!!" Tot said, smiling happily, holding her umbrella happily, while Neu and Hell sighs at her.  
  
"Let's go! And we have to make it quick" Schoen said, looking at them, while everyone nods walking outside, then closes the door not known that two animals ran inside quickly. "We better make it before they see us" Aya said in a serious voice, looking at them, while the group nodded running off to the river.  
  
The two animals walked inside looking around, then ran up to the stairs quickly looking around, checking on each door, looking for Angel. Angel who is resting in her bed, breathing normal then felt a lick on her hand and someone tickling her face, she moved alittle then something tickled her face again. Angel opened her eyes slowly seeing her sight still burry, then after a minute, things are very clear. "Heaven! Hope! What are you two doing here??" asked Angel, looking very surprised then tries to sit up, looking very weak. Hope looks at her, making a warning sound for her while Heaven just opens the window, while its white tail points outside moving quickly.  
  
"Everyone here. . .and they all went outside! Oh no! Omi must have left to kill them!" Angel shouted, then starts to get out of the bed quickly, then falls on her knees feeling pain. Hope just barked looking at Angel, then Angel looks at the wolf with a half smile. "Don't worry about me. . ." Angel said, getting up slowly then, starts to take out her locket. "Moonlight Angel Crystal Transform!" Angel shouted, transforming into her Moonlight clothes, she just stands looking serious then walks to the window quickly, with Hope barking at her while she turned her head. "Come on Hope" Angel said, looking at her pet with a smile, while Hope barked happily, then Angel starts to jump off the window landing on the street then starts to jump in the air, reaching on the flower shop roof then starts to run quickly while it rained.  
  
"Hope! Heaven lead the way!" shouted Angel, looking at her pets, while Hope barked with Heaven following quickly. 'Itai. . .' Angel thought, closing one of her eyes feeling pain on her ribs. 'I have to make it! I can't let everyone die here!' thought Angel quickly, still following Heaven and Hope, then the two animals jumps off the roof while Angel does the same thing, but lands on her feet but falls on her knees again, hugging herself, while transforming back into her normal clothes.  
  
Hope and Heaven stopped seeing their owner in pain then ran back to her quickly, hoping she was not hurt, while Hope puts its head under her arm trying to make Angel stand. "I can make it you two. . .don't worry. . ." Angel said, getting up slowly again, with blood going down her forehead. "Let's go!" shouted Angel, running quickly while it rains more but harder, wetting Angel clothes.  
  
With Weiß and Schreient Team  
  
They made it to the river, seeing the Schwarz team walking around with Nagi with them, acting as if he is part of the group then he saw Tot, making a signal to him, while he nods then looks at Crawford. "Crawford. . .I think we should wait for now. . ." Nagi said, looking at Crawford, while he looks at him. "Its not even time. . .we came early to kill them. . ." Nagi said again, looking at Crawford straight in the eyes. "So, we are just going to wait then get killed. . .no way. . .I say we hide" Schuldig said, grinning daydreaming how to kill Omi for taking Angel away from them, then got hit on the head by Crawford who is glaring at him.  
  
"No time for daydreamers Schuldig. . ." Crawford said coldly, glaring at him dangerously, while Schuldig just grins. "I know just thinking how to kill Omi that's all" Schuldig answered, looking at Crawford, while Farfarello just smirks at Schuldig. "I will be happy to kill. . .Yoji. . ." Farfarello said, playing with his knife. "Kill anyone that you want guys. . .I don't care!?" shouted Crawford, crossing his arms, looking at them seriously until Farfarello and Schuldig turned quickly hearing something.  
  
With Angel  
  
Angel who ran quickly as possible but can't sense her ribs hurts from the fall from the ferries wheel with Omi, thanks to Schuldig who throw the bomb at them. Heaven and Hope looks at Angel, with worry look hoping she doesn't fall on her knees again unlike the first time. "Come on you two where are we going!!" shouted Angel, looking at her pets seriously, while Heaven and Hope looks at her nodding, while Hope barks stopping sniffing the road, finding where did Omi and gang go. "Where's Omi. . ." Angel said, breathing heavily while it rains on her head, looking very wet, putting her hand on the cold wall.  
  
Hope puts her head up, barking then starts to run all over again, with Heaven and Angel following quickly as possible to they won't lose her, Angel ran quickly as she can but keeps on feeling the pain on her side of her waist, she closed one of her eyes feeling the pain. 'Omi. . .you can't kill them for what they done! You just can't! Please don't let it be too late!' Angel thought, running quickly, thinking about Omi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys! Then next chapter is up so go ahead and read if you like! ^^ Enjoy! 


	26. Chapter 26: Stopping The Fight

Chapter 26  
Stopping The Fight  
  
"You all ready?" asked Aya, getting ready to charge. "Too ready if you ask me" Hell said, standing up quietly, taking out her gun. "GO!" Yoji said quietly, while Omi stood up aiming at Schuldig, then hits him while Hell shoots her gun at Farfarello.  
  
"Someone here!" shouted Farfarello, standing up quickly, letting the blood flow, while his shirt turn red. "Bombay here" Schuldig said, taking out the arrow out of his shoulder, looking very dark. "That's right!" shouted Omi, standing on top of the rocks, looking very serious, holding his weapon. "So Bombay came" Schuldig said, glaring at Omi, while Aya and Yoji jumped on the rock also with Omi, with their arms cross looking very cold and dangerous.  
  
"Your little cat friends are here also?" asked Farfarello, licking his knife, smiling then notices that none of them have guns with them. "Your not the only once here" Farfarello said, while growling at them, while Schreient Team jumps over the rocks, landing in front of Omi and his friends. "The Schreient Team!?" shouted Crawford, looking shock at them, while Hell just smirks. "Hello Crawford nice to see you again" Hell said, smirking, holding her gun really tight.  
  
"What the hell are they doing here!?" shouted Schuldig, looking shock at them, while Neu just growls at him. "You hurt Angel. . .and you all are gonna pay. . ." Neu said dangerously, looking at them with a cold look. "It was a mistake! I didn't want to hurt Angel in the first place!" shouted Schuldig, glaring at Neu. "Wrong answer!" shouted Omi, throwing three darts at Schuldig, while he jump out of the way quickly, but got hit on the arm. 'Damn that little Omi! He gotten pretty fast now' Schuldig thought, looking at Omi, who is glaring at him dangerously, while Yoji and Neu fights Crawford together.  
  
With Angel  
  
Angel ran quickly, stopping seeing her pets on top of the trees, then started to jump also landing on the highest branch, looking at them trying not to fall off from her pain. "Come on you two! I don't have time!" shouted Angel, looking at them, while it still rained very hard with thunder. Hope just bark jumping off quickly with Heaven looking at Angel, while Angel nodded looking at Heaven, then started to follow Hope and Heaven quickly, ignoring the thunder that is scaring her.  
  
'Omi. . .don't do anything stupid! Please if you die! I don't know what is going to happen to me!' Angel through, jumping off the trees, running through the park quickly, stepping on the puddles, running past people quickly, while she coughs hard, with blood going through her hand.  
  
Then Heaven and Hope stopped in front of two huge gates near the river, Angel looks at the river while the blood goes down her hand, dripping slowly. "The river. . ." Angel said, looking at the water, while thunder hit loudly. 'They can't be at the. . .' Angel thought, then started to run to the gates shaking it. "No they can't!" shouted Angel, shaking it still, then took a few steps away from the gate, then starts to run, jumping for the top, then grabbed the edge of the gates. "WHA!" shouted Angel, falling on the ground landing on her back.  
  
Hope barked running to Angel quickly with Heaven following, while they go near her, hoping she was alright, Angel just lie there getting up slowly, with blood going down her arm. "I'm not giving up. . ." Angel said, standing up slowly, holding her arm, with the blood flow, dripping.  
  
Then Angel started to looks at the river, while water hit the edge of the sides, Angel turned looking at the water, walking up to the edge while the water splashes hard on the side. 'Jump in. . .Jump in. . .' Angel mind said, while Angel just looks at the water, then took closes her eyes. Angel ran quickly to the water, diving in quickly holding her breath, while Hope barked getting worried about its owner, with Heaven walking back and forth worried, looking at the river.  
  
In The Battle  
  
"AH!" shouted Neu, falling hitting the wall hard, while Farfarello starts to charge at her, getting ready to stab her, until Yoji tackles him away then looks at Neu, with a grin as if he was a super hero. "You alright Neu?" asked Yoji, looking at her, standing there. "YOJI LOOK OUT!" yelled Aya, blocking Crawford punch quickly. "Huh??" Yoji said, turning his head, seeing Farfarello attacking him. "EAT THIS!" shouted Yoji, punching Farfarello in the stomach then Farfarello looks at Yoji, with a smirk, stabbing him on the shoulder.  
  
"You bastard" Yoji said, moving away from him, holding his shoulder, while the blood goes through his hand, going through his shirt. "Watch your mouth" Farfarello said, smirking more at Yoji, holding his knife while the rain-wash away the blood. "Make me" Yoji said, glaring at Farfarello, while he frowns at Yoji attacking him again.  
  
Omi who is fighting with Schuldig, attacking him with his darts while Schuldig moved around the way again, running to Omi quickly then tackled him, making Omi hit the wall, while Schuldig picks up his darts, throwing it at him. Omi stood there, while the dart hits the wall on the side of him, while Schuldig smirks at him.  
  
"Angel is not going to be with you guys once we take her away" Schuldig said, looking at Omi. "I will protect Angel no matter what. . .no one. . .not ANYONE is taking her away from me" Omi said darkly, looking at Schuldig dangerously, while Schuldig looks at Omi with a surprise look. "Why do you care about her? Don't you know what she is made of?" asked Schuldig, looking at Omi. "I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE IS MADE OF!" shouted Omi, throwing more darts at Schuldig, while Schuldig runs on his right, getting hit on his shoulder, with two darts.  
  
"You little bastard. . ." Schuldig said, glaring at Omi, who is smiling at him, while the thunder hits loudly. "You will pay for what you done to Angel" Omi said, taking out four darts, glaring at Schuldig. "No. . .you're going to pay for taking her. . ." Schuldig said, taking out a silver gun, pointing at Omi, while Omi froze standing there.  
  
Schuldig just smirks, standing up slowly taking out the darts out of his shoulders, still pointing the gun at Omi, but aiming at his head. "You see Omi. . .I didn't want to kill Angel in the first place. . .I wanted to kill YOU before you get her. . ." Schuldig explained, getting ready to shoot Omi. "No matter what Schuldig I will kill you first. . ." Omi said, looking at Schuldig darkly. "Oh really. . .? I can shoot right here you know" Schuldig said, looking at Omi, smirking.  
  
"Do it then" Omi said, daring Schuldig to shoot him, while Schuldig just smiles. "Gladly" Schuldig, about to pull the trigger, while Omi closes his eyes very tight until. . . "STOP THIS!" shouted a voice. Schuldig stopped, pulling the trigger missing Omi, everyone stopped at their track, turning looking at the river seeing Angel, breathing heavily standing by the gray cold wall, placing her hand on the wall, trying to stand. "Angel?" Aya said, looking shock. "You all have to stop this. . .you can't kill each other. . .you just can't. . ." Angel said, looking at them, standing up slowly, looking at them, with blood going down her lip.  
  
"Angel! Get out of here!" shouted Omi, looking at her seriously, while Angel shakes her head. "No! I'm not leaving until everyone stops!" shouted Angel, looking at Omi, with tears in her eyes. "But why! They almost killed you Angel!" shouted Hell, looking at Angel, standing. "It was a mistake! Just leave them alone. . .please. . ." Angel said, looking at group, with more tears in her eyes. Schuldig looks at Angel, then starts to put his hand down on his side, dropping the gun from his hand, then looks at Angel.  
  
"Schuldig. . .?" Nagi said, holding Tot on her waist, while Tot stays close looking at Schuldig. "Everyone put your weapons down. . .I don't want Angel to see us fighting like this. . ." Schuldig said, standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Schuldig. . ." Angel said, looking at Schuldig smiling. Omi looks at Angel, dropping the darts then turns smiling at Angel softly, while everyone looks at each other, putting their weapons away. "Everyone. . .thank. . .you. . ." Angel said, smiling softly, then starts to go backwards closing her eyes, falling in the river.  
  
"ANGEL!" shouted Tot, looking scared watching her fall inside the river. "NO ANGEL!" Omi shouted, running quickly, while the thunder hit the ground, by Omi while he falls. "Omi!" shouted Yoji, looking at Omi, running to him quickly while Omi stood up quickly, looking at the water. "Angel! I'M COMING!" shouted Omi, running off quickly before Yoji could reach him, then Omi started to jump in the river quickly, while the water hits the rocks hard, splashing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I'm done with both of the chapters! On the next will Angel die or not? That's the question! And will Omi be on time to save her before she dies in the water of the river?? Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Pretty much I was working on other things than uploading the chapters and all!?! Too many work!! Grrr. . .well I have to go! Make sure you Review! 


	27. Chapter 27: Near Death

Chapter 27  
Near Death  
  
Angel floated down the water, going deep in the river, with her eyes half open. 'Death is near. . .' thought Angel, floating down more then starts to close her eyes slowly, while her locket float that is still around Angel neck.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Mommy! Look what I found!" shouted a 6-year-old girl, with short black hair with light brown eyes, smiling brightly, pointing a small pond. "Yes darling. . .their small fishes" her mother said, hugging her daughter, she had long black hair up to the ground with light brown eyes like her daughters, with white angel wings behind her back. "Fishy!" said the young girl, smiling happily, while her small wings flips, with her mother laughs.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
Angel opens her eyes again, seeing her locket glowing white, then Angel starts to closes her eyes tightly breathing, then starts hit the ground with weeds tying her up, in the water. Omi swam quickly as possible, trying to find Angel in the water quickly, holding his breath. 'Angel!! Where are you!' Omi thought, swimming faster, then saw a glow in the water. 'What the. . .' Omi thought, then cover his mouth quickly, swimming up to the surface, with the river rushing, trying to move Omi away. "OMI!!!" shouted Aya, looking at Omi, in the water while Omi just dives in again. "DAMN YOU OMI!!!!" yelled Hell, looking very angry, then takes off her jacket, while the wind blows hard. "Hell!!! Don't!!" shouted Tot, hanging on to Nagi tightly, while Nagi hangs on to her also. "SCREW YOU ALL! I'M SAVING ANGEL!" Hell yelled, jumping in the water, diving in.  
  
Omi swam quickly seeing the glow again, then starts to swim faster, his eyes widen seeing Angel with her locket glowing. 'Angel!' Omi thought quickly, swimming to her picking her up in his arms, looking at her while her are close shut then he hugged her tightly. 'Angel! Don't you dare leave!' thought Omi, swimming up to the surface quickly, with Hell swimming to them then took Omi arm very tight, taking them back to the surface.  
  
Once they made to the surface, Hell and Omi started to swim back to the others while Yoji and Crawford jump off, helping them up then lays Angel on the ground. "Angel! Wake up!" shouted Tot, shaking her quickly, while Angel just lies there. "Move it!!" shouted Crawford, moving them aside while doing CPR on Angel, then Hell and Schoen glares at him. "DON'T YOU DARE KISS HER THAT SWEET GOT THAT!?!" Schoen and Hell yelled, pointing at Crawford, while Tot and Neu laughs alittle at them. "IT'S CALLED CPR THANK YOU!!!" yelled Crawford back, glaring also.  
  
After a few minutes Crawford started to shake Angel alittle by the shoulders, looking at her. "Angel wake up! If you don't wake up! I swear to god that you will never ever have candy again!?" shouted Crawford, shaking her then starts to do CPR again.  
  
Then Angel starts to cough, coughing out the water breathing heavily, with her eyes half open looking at them. "Angel! What's my name??" shouted Schuldig, pointing at himself, while Nagi hits him behind his head, glaring. "OW!!! I mean how many is this!!!" shouted Schuldig, showing her 5 fingers in front of her face, while Angel coughs again. "Your name is Schuldig and your holding 5 fingers. . ." Angel said, coughing more while Crawford holds her tight, smiling.  
  
"Well, thank god Angel remember my name" Schuldig said, smiling happily while Neu and Schoen hits him, pining him down on the ground stepping on him, glaring. "WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FUCKING NAME!?" Schoen and Neu shouted, stepping on him hard. "Angel are you okay?" asked Omi, kneeling in front of her, holding her hand. "I'm fine. . .don't worry about it. . ." Angel said softly, then starts to close her eyes slowly. "Angel!" Tot said, starting to panic, kneeling down to her quickly. "Don't worry she's fine. . .all she needs is rest right now" Crawford said, looking at Tot, while she just looks at him, nodding slowly.  
  
"Let's get her home" Hell said, looking at Crawford, while Omi picks her up in his arms. "Which home?" asked Omi, looking at Hell, wondering. "OUR home" Neu said, crossing her arms, smiling. "Okay! But that's far. . ." Yoji whined, looking at Neu, while Neu points at Yoji on his forehead. "Well, you have to get use to it" Neu said, pushing him back while Yoji falls. "I don't want to. . ." Yoji whined again, looking at Neu, while everyone laughs at him.  
  
Everyone just smiles, walking out of the river then saw Heaven and Hope running up to them, then goes to Angel wondering she is okay, while Omi smiles. "She will be alright you two" Omi said, looking at them, while Hope sits down barking at Omi, with Heaven jumping on Aya shoulder, looking at Omi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HEY!! ANGEL IS GOING TO LIVE!!! XD That's good that she's okay but I know what's going to happen on the next chapter!! The Next chapter is going to be about the Schreient Team!! And they have a VERY GOOD answer for MASAFUMI!!!!!! Well, that's all for now! I hope you review!! And enjoy the story!!! Bai!!! BAI!!! 


	28. Chapter 28: Schreient Team Answer

Chapter 28  
Schreient Team Answer  
  
Two weeks past sense the fight past, and now friends with the Schwarz team, Angel who is in bed resting in her room, reading a book smiling, then her door opened with Neu and Yoji. "Hey Angel" Yoji said, smiling at her, walking inside with Neu following, while she close the door quietly. "Hey you two!" Angel said, smiling brightly at them, while putting the book on her side. "How are you feeling Angel?" asked Neu, feeling her forehead, looking at her, with her arms cross. "I'm doing fine. . .but do I have to stay in bed??" asked Angel, looking at Neu, with a sad face.  
  
Neu looks at Angel, nodding while Angel just cross her arms, lying on her bed growling alittle at Neu. "Growl to yourself Angel. . .beside if you walk out of this room. . .who knows what will happen kiddo" Neu said, smiling at Angel, while the young girl nods at her, while Yoji just smiles. "What can I do then?" asked Angel, looking at both of them, with her arms cross still, giving them a look.  
  
"You can stay here and rest while me and the others visit Masafumi" Hell said, walking inside with Omi and the team following. "Masafumi sucks then," Angel said, looking at Hell, while Tot giggles at her, then Hell looks at Tot. "Sorry" Tot said, smiling sweetly at her, while Hell sighs.  
  
"You know better using that suck word Angel. . .beside we will be back with new books for you than that book that you read almost everyday" Schoen said, looking at Angel, smiling at her, while Tot nodded happily. "I like this book!!" Angel said, sitting up quickly, showing her the small book at them. "Yes but we are going to buy new one's for you to read" Tot said, looking at Angel, smiling happily. "Okay. . .make sure it has romance and action in it" Angel said, looking at the girls, while they all nodded.  
  
"Bai sweetie" Neu said, kissing Angel forehead, leaving the room. "Guys make sure that Angel doesn't get away! She's very tricky you know" Hell said, leaving the room also. "DO NOT!" shouted Angel, looking at Hell, while Hell just grins at her. "Bye sweetie" Hell said, closing the door, leaving Angel with the guys in the room.  
  
"I'm not a sweetie." Angel said, crossing her arms, while Omi and Yoji laughs at her. "Oh don't worry sweetie we will be good for ya" Yoji said, pinching Angel cheek, while Angel hits Yoji with her pillow in the face. "Ow." Yoji said, rubbing his face, looking at Angel. "It means shut up Yoji" Farfarello said, smirking at Yoji, while he glares at him. "I'm not that stupid" Yoji said, crossing his arms. "You do to me!" Angel shouted, lying down on her bed, looking away, while Yoji takes the pillow she had, hitting her with it. "HEY!" shouted Angel, covering herself with the blanket, then Omi and Schuldig hits him on the head, while Yoji falls on the ground. "Be nice," they both said, glaring at Yoji.  
  
With The Schreient Team  
  
"Hell, what are we going to say to him?" asked Tot, sitting down on the couch, looking at their leader of the team. "I'm not sure. . .but don't say anything to him alright. . ." Hell said, sitting on a chair, crossing her arms looking at group seriously, while they nodded.  
  
The door opened with Masafumi, smirking while inside, closing the door then sits on a chair looking at them. "How is your Angel?" asked Masafumi, looking at the girls, while they look at him. "She is fine. . ." Hell answered, looking at Masafumi. "That's wonderful to hear" Masafumi said, looking at them, with a grin. "Yeah. . .wonderful. . ." Schoen said, rolling her eyes, looking away. "So tell me. . .did you teach her?" asked Masafumi, looking at Hell seriously, while the girl's looks at Hell. "We will never teach her those kind of things. . ." Hell answered darkly, glaring at Masafumi, full of hate. "What do mean!?" shouted Masafumi, glaring at Hell.  
  
Hell just sits there, glaring at Masafumi crossing her arms. "We will never teach her those kind of things. . .no matter what," Hell said, glaring at him, while the girls looks at their leader, with shocking faces. "You were all ordered!" shouted Masafumi, glaring at them. "Who said we were ordered??" asked Tot, standing up glaring at Masafumi. "How dare you!" shouted Masafumi, getting up, glaring at Tot. "I took care of you all! And this is how you repay me!?" Masafumi shouted, glaring at all of them.  
  
"You didn't take care of us. . .you teach us how to kill and murder" Neu said, standing up staying near Tot, protecting her from Masafumi. "That's how you work!?" Masafumi said, glaring at them dangerously. "Well. . .sense it's our job then. . ." Schoen said, standing up slowly, looking at Masafumi with her arms cross. "I quit" Schoen said, looking at Masafumi, walking to the door, not looking at him.  
  
"Same here! If we have to teach Angel how to kill! I'm going to quit!" shouted Tot, walking to Schoen, standing by her. "I'm quitting too Masafumi" Neu said, following Tot, standing by her, while Masafumi stands up quickly looking at them, with angry face.  
  
"Looks like you don't have someone to do your dirty work Masafumi" Hell said, looking at him, walking off with the others. "How could you do this to me!?" shouted Masafumi, glaring at them darkly. "Because teaching Angel to kill is not right. . .we all love her very much and will do anything for her. . .but not teaching her how to kill people like us" Tot said, glaring at Masafumi darkly. "Look at the time everyone! Its time for us to go home!" Schoen said, smirking at Masafumi, while the girls nodded leaving the house, without a word.  
  
Masafumi stood there, looking very angry, then makes a fist shaking alittle, growling. "You all will pay. . ." Masafumi said darkly, smashing his hand on the table beside him. "I will make sure! That I WILL kidnaps your little Angel. . ." Masafumi said, picking up a picture of Angel, smiling happily holding flowers in her hands, then Masafumi just smirks looking at the picture at Angel, while the sun goes down getting very dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YEAH!! THEY QUIT THEIR JOB!!!! XD But that's not all! On the next chapter Angel got kidnap again!!! stupid Masafumi!! And also guess who Farfarello likes!!! AH!! I'm telling way too much now!! I think. . . --;; well hope you guess review!!! And enjoy the story and your day!!! Bai Bai! 


	29. Chapter 29: Angel Kidnap!

Chapter 29  
Angel Kidnap!!!!  
  
The next day was foggy and cold, Angel who is still in bed sleeping, then open her eyes seeing Hope and Heaven looking at her, giving her blank looks, while Angel giggles at them, patting them on the heads, smiling softly. "Morning you two" Angel said, sitting up getting out of bed quietly, then starts to go to her closet, getting her clothes.  
  
She took a bath, after 30 minutes she went out of the bathroom, wearing dark blue jeans with a black shirt, wearing black shoes. "Come on you guys!" Angel said, leaving the room quickly, running down the hallway quickly, smiling happily then goes in the dinning room, seeing everyone awake. "Morning everyone!" Angel said, walking in the room, smiling brightly at them. "Morning sw-eet-ie" Nagi said, grinning at Angel, while Angel glares at him. "Don't start with me Nagi" Angel warned, looking at Nagi, with her arms cross while Crawford looks at them, then reads the newspaper again, drinking his coffee.  
  
"How are you feeling now Angel?" asked Omi, looking at her, with a smile. "I'm doing great!" Angel said, smiling happily, while Tot goes behind her pushing her in the kitchen, happily. "You better get something to eat before you get sick again!" Tot said happily, pushing her in the kitchen, while Angel just blinks walking in.  
  
Nagi and Omi just shakes head, smiling, then they both started to look outside. "Its pretty foggy today" Nagi said, looking at the fog. "Frog??" Angel said, blinking, looking at Nagi, while Yoji tries to hold his laugher. "I didn't say frog. . .I said foggy!" Nagi said, laughing at Angel. "Opps" Angel said, blushing alittle, while Omi kisses Angel on the cheek. "Don't worry everyone makes mistakes" Omi said, smiling at Angel, while she blushes then Tot come out again taking Angel inside. "Alright little lover you need to eat!" Tot said, dragging her inside the kitchen again. "I'm not a lover!" shouted Angel, blushing red, looking at Tot. "Suuurrrrreeee you are!" shouted the girls, laughing at Angel.  
  
"Poor Angel" Farfarello said, holding his knife, looking at the door, while Yoji nodded agreeing with Farfarello. "What are we going to do today?" asked Schuldig, looking at them. "Not sure maybe play a few tricks on Angel" Yoji said, while Aya hits him on the head. "We have work you bonehead," Aya said, glaring at Yoji, while Yoji rubs his head. "Right. . ." Yoji said, rubbing his head still, looking at Aya.  
  
"We better get going. . ." Ken said, standing up looking at them, with a smile. "Do we have too??" asked Omi sadly, looking at his group sadly. "Yes, we do Omi my man. . .it's harsh. . ." Yoji said, placing a hand on Omi shoulder, while Aya grabs Yoji on the shirt dragging him out of the house quickly. "We will tell them," Crawford said, reading his newspaper still. "Thanks" Ken said, walking off with Omi following, leaving the room quietly.  
  
Angel walked in the room, seeing Omi and his friends gone, and then she blinks wondering what happen to them. "They left to fix their shop" Crawford said, putting the newspaper down, drinking his coffee, with his eyes close. "Without me? How dare they. . ." Angel said, crossing her arms, making a face. "Cute Angel. . .very cute" Schuldig said, smirking at Angel, while Angel stuck her tongue at him. "Be quiet Schuldig" Angel said, looking away while Hope just barks.  
  
"I have to follow them before I get fired by Aya" Angel said, putting on her black coat that is up to her knees, looking at them. "Don't get lost in the fog through. . ." Nagi said, looking at Angel sadly. "I won't! Don't worry about it!!" Angel said, smiling at Nagi, while Hell and Neu walked in the room, looking at Angel. "Angel bring someone with you. . .I don't want you go to go alone this time" Hell said sadly, looking at Angel, while she nodded. "I'll go with her Hell" Farfarello said, getting up looking at Hell, holding his knife still in his hand, smiling. "Thank you Farfarello but don't stab Angel. . ." Neu said, looking at Farfarello, with her arms cross, glaring at him. "Don't worry I won't" Farfarello said, smiling at Neu.  
  
"Bye everyone" Angel said, walking out of the room, while Farfarello follows her quietly. "Fine Farfarello. . .don't say good-bye like Angel" Schuldig said, smirking at Farfarello. "Shut up" Farfarello said, leaving the room quickly.  
  
Angel opened the door for Farfarello, while he looks at her; with Angel sighing sadly knowing he was trying to be a gentleman. Farfarello and Angel walked down the street, quietly, not saying a word, and then Farfarello looks at Angel at the corner of his eye, without Angel known. "Angel do you like Omi?" asked Farfarello, looking at ground, not facing Angel.  
  
Angel froze, blushing then starts to look away. "Why do you ask?" asked Angel, looking away still. "I was just wondering. . ." Farfarello said, looking at her sadly, then while Angel walks still. "Farfarello. . .why do you always carry a knife with you?" asked Angel, looking at him, seeing Farfarello still holding the knife, in his hand. "I just do. . .I can't live without it" Farfarello said, looking at her, while Angel giggles at him. "Ohh I didn't know that the knife is part of your family" Angel said, smiling at him, giggling still.  
  
"You could say that" Farfarello said, putting his knife away, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry Farfarello" Angel said sadly, feeling guilty. "Its all right I know you" Farfarello said, smiling at her softly. Angel looks at Farfarello smiling, then they both took a right, while Angel skips smiling happily. "You know sometimes I want to learn how to fight like you guys" Angel said, skipping still, while Farfarello looks at her. "You mean learning how to kill people?" asked Farfarello, looking at Angel. "No! I mean how to fight. . .like defense and all" Angel said, looking at Farfarello, smiling brightly. "Oh sorry about that" Farfarello said, blushing alittle making a mistake.  
  
"Its alright! I forgive I know you love to kill people but its not a problem" Angel said, smiling brightly at Farfarello, while Farfarello stopped at his tracks. "Farfarello?" Angel said again, looking at him, wondering what's wrong. "Angel. . .I need to tell you something. . ." Farfarello said, looking at her seriously, while Angel blinks. "What is it that you have to tell me?" asked Angel, looking at him, walking up to him, wondering what it is. "Angel. . .sense we first met. . .I wanted to say. . ." Farfarello said, looking at Angel.  
  
"Wanted to say??" asked Angel, wondering what he is going to say. "Angel I love you. . ." Farfarello said, closing his eyes tight, while Angel looks at Farfarello with a shock look. "Farfarello. . .but. . ." Angel said, looking at him, with a shock look still. "Angel you don't have to say anything to me. . .I'm sorry to say this to you. . .but I do. . ." Farfarello said, looking away. "Farfarello. . ." Angel said, looking at the ground, not knowing what to say now. 'How do I get out of this' Angel thought, looking at the ground still, then looks up seeing Farfarello in front of her. "Angel I'm sorry. . ." Farfarello said, kissing her softly, while Angel just stood there, with her eyes widen.  
  
Farfarello opened his eyes looking at Angel, while she looks back then Angel shook her head sadly. "Farfarello. . .I can't. . ." Angel said, looking at him sadly, while Farfarello nods sadly, knowing that she loved Omi. "Can we be friends still?" asked Angel, looking at him sadly, Farfarello looks at Angel, opening his mouth then a voice came. "No one can't be friends with this girl!" shouted a dark voice, while someone shoot Farfarello on the chest. "Farfarello!" shouted Angel, about to run to him until someone grabs her tightly. "Let go of me!" shouted Angel, struggling to get free.  
  
"Angel!" shouted Farfarello, taking out his knife then stab the man on his arms, while he lets go of Angel then Farfarello grabs Angel hand quickly. "We have to get out of here!" shouted Farfarello; running off fast, running straight while Angel follows. "After them!" shouted a loud voice, while four men runs after them quickly. "Their after us!" Angel said, looking at Farfarello, running beside him quickly. "I know! But we have to out smart them!" Farfarello said, still holding her hand, running on the left quickly. "We have to split up then!" Angel said, looking at Farfarello seriously, while Farfarello looks at her. "No I can't! I have to keep you safe!" Farfarello said, running still, then they started to get shoot behind them.  
  
"AH!" shouted Angel, covering her head, while Farfarello pushes her in front of him quickly. "Keep running!" shouted Farfarello, running behind her then takes out a gun, shooting back, Angel ran faster while Farfarello follows her. "Angel you need to take the left and I will take the right okay! Make sure you hide!" Farfarello said, shooting his gun at the men. "But. . ." Angel said, looking at Farfarello, while he glares. "NOW!" shouted Farfarello, while Angel nods going to the right, while Farfarello looks at her for one last time, then starts to run to the left.  
  
Angel ran quickly as possible then looks behind her seeing Farfarello out of sight, then she smiles. Angel took another left getting closer to the shop but then. . . "Itai!" shouted Angel, falling on the ground, rubbing her head, then saw two black shoes in front of her, Angel looked up seeing Masafumi in front of her. "Not you!" shouted Angel, pointing at him, then starts to run off until Masafumi grabs her arms very tight. "LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" shouted Angel, struggling trying to get away.  
  
"I know the Schreient Team teach you better," Masafumi said, glaring at her, while Angel struggles. "I know my teaching than yours!!!" shouted Angel, trying to run away still, while Masafumi tighten his grip. "Let go!" shouted Angel, starting to kick him while he grabs her leg, then starts to put Angel on his shoulder, walking off while Angel struggles. "I'm going to scream that's a promise!!" shouted Angel, hitting him behind his back, struggling still, until someone put a handkerchief on her mouth. "That should keep you quiet" said one of the men, smirking at Angel.  
  
"FMMM EM!" said Angel, struggling again, then they started to tie her hands together from hitting them. "There you all tie up! Sir what now?" asked the leader, looking at Masafumi. "We will wait and see what will happen when they found out. . .surely the Schreient Team may found me doing this" Masafumi said, smirking at the leader. "What about that person she is with??" asked another, standing in front of him. "Let him be. . .surely he will tell her other friends. . .but now. . .I have other things to fix up right now" Masafumi said, looking at Angel, with a grin, while Angel just looks at him with a frighten look, then Masafumi started to walk inside the car. Masafumi just looks at Angel, then throws her on the other side of the sit, while she struggles again, trying to get away from him, not wanting to get near him. "Don't worry Angel. . .don't think it that way. . .I would never a thing like that" Masafumi said, smirking at Angel.  
  
Angel looks at Masafumi, shaking alittle then started to move away more but couldn't then start to close her eyes tight. 'EVERYONE! HELP!' Angel thought, closing her eyes tighter while she felt a hand on her arms, she opened her eyes seeing Masafumi looking at her, then Angel started to kick him on the head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay Farfarello has feelings for Angel right? If you think its ew and ew stuff that's how feelings are right?? Anyway! On the next Chapter its about THEM worrying about Angel! THEN Angel started to worry Omi safety!! Uh- oh!!! Wondering what she will do in the battle!! Until next time! See ya!!! 


	30. Chapter 30: Angel Heart

Chapter 30  
Angel Heart  
  
Farfarello ran quickly, then stopped at the side of a wall, lying on it holding his arm very tight, keeping the blood from flowing, then turned his head seeing Angel taking away from Masafumi. "Angel!" shouted Farfarello, running to the car quickly as he can, but failed, while they drive away. 'Angel. . .how could I let this happen. . .' Farfarello thought, closing his eyes tightly, not wanting this then started to run off again, to the shop where the others are.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Yoji, wondering looking at Ken. "Its already 9:00 AM" Ken said, looking at his watch then at Yoji. "Isn't Angel suppose to come around this time??" asked Ken, looking at Aya, wondering if he was right. "Yes. . .but she never been late" Aya said, holding the broom in his hand, looking at his friends. "I hope she's alright," Omi said, looking very worried about Angel safety, then Yoji hugging his neck grinning.  
  
"Don't worry lover boy! Your girlfriend is alright!" Yoji said, grinning at Omi, who is blushing red, Ken and Aya laugh then the door opened quickly. "Sorry but we are close" Aya said, turning looking at the door, seeing Farfarello injured.  
  
"Farfarello!!" shouted Ken, running to him quickly, helping him stand. "What happen to you?" asked Omi, wondering what happen while Farfarello looks at Omi. "She's been kidnap. . ." Farfarello said, looking at them weakly, while they put him on a chair, fixing up his wounds. "Kid?? Angel is not a kid anymore" Yoji said, blinking while Ken and Aya glares at him. "Opps sorry. . ." Yoji said, laughing alittle at them. "Farfarello! Who kidnap Angel!" Omi said, looking at him seriously, holding his shoulders. Farfarello looks at Omi straight in the eyes, then Farfarello closed his eyes slowly, not looking at him. "This guy. . .I don't know he looks a madman. . ." Farfarello answered, then starts to close his eyes feeling the pain on his arm while Aya bandage it up.  
  
"A madman. . .okay. . .we know a lot of them. . .but I don't know which one. . ." Ken said, looking at Farfarello, with his arms cross, wondering whom it is. "Ken there's only one madman. .and that will be Masafumi. . ." Aya said, looking very mad for remembering his name, while making a fist. "Masafumi!?" shouted Yoji, looking mad also, then started to grab the phone quickly, dialing the number quickly, then waited. "Yoji who you are calling??" asked Omi, looking at Yoji seriously hoping he is not calling the pizza place unlike last time when they had a mission.  
  
"Hello? Neu!!! What are YOU doing on the PHONE!!" Yoji said, looking very frighten. "Well. . .the good news it that we are alright. . .and the bad. . .is. . .well. . .Angel is kidnap. . .???" Yoji said very slowly, then put the phone in the air with Neu yelling. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT ANGEL IS FUCKING KIDNAP!? YOJI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FIRST!!!! THEN YOUR NEXT FARFARELLO!!!" yelled Neu, while everyone stood there looking very shock at the phone, then looks at Yoji who is laughing alittle at them nervously.  
  
"Yoji we will kill you later. . ." Ken said glaring at Yoji then looks at Farfarello who is still injured. Farfarello looks at Omi, who is really worried about Angel, then looks outside it was still foggy then Omi grabs hi jacket quickly, then ran outside while Aya stood up quickly. "Omi!" said Aya, watching him run outside quickly, while he sighed sadly at him knowing he was going to look for Angel.  
  
With Angel  
  
Angel sat in a room in the dark, all tied up on her wrist and legs from getting away, Angel struggled but couldn't move around, then started to fall on the ground. "Itai. . ." Angel said, still on the ground but couldn't get up until the door open with Masafumi, smirking at her. "Aw. . .poor Angel couldn't get up" Masafumi said, smirking more while he grabs her by her shirt from behind making her sitting up, while he holds her face. "Aren't you a cutie. . .you're very soft and gentle," Masafumi said again, while Angel started to kick him on the stomach while he falls back, glaring at her coldly.  
  
"No one touches! Only Om. . ." Angel stopped, then kept her mouth shut from saying Omi name, hoping Masafumi doesn't catch it, then Masafumi smirked at her. Angel sat there looking shock, hoping he doesn't hurt Omi, then Masafumi holds her chin looking at her, with a smirk. "Don't worry my dear. . .your little Omi won't get hurt as long that you work with me got that?" said Masafumi, looking at her still, while Angel looked at him with tears, nodding.  
  
"Good. . .see you tonight" Masafumi said again, leaving the room while the door slammed closed, with Angel crying. 'How can I let this happen. . .I can't use my powers on something simple like this. . .I will be use to destroy things. . .Omi. . .I'm sorry. . .' thought Angel, crying more thinking of her friends safety including Omi's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next chapter is up!! Read along and hope you enjoy! ^^; 


	31. Chapter 31: The Letter

Chapter 31  
The Letter  
  
Everyone was at the flower shop, with Farfarello still wounded on his body who was trying to protect Angel from the men, with Neu grabbing him on the shirt quickly looking angry. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?" yelled Neu, glaring at Farfarello while he looks away not facing her. "DAMN YOU!" Neu yelled again, pushing Farfarello making him fall on the floor, while Omi and Yoji helping him up to his feet. "Neu! Don't start" Hell said, glaring at Neu, knowing she was trying to kill Farfarello.  
  
Neu growled sitting on a chair, crossing her arms still glaring at Farfarello, wanting to kill him for what he done to Angel, making the men taking her away for not helping her to get away also. "What can we do now? Angel is kidnap again. . ." Tot said in a sad voice, while Nagi hugs her tight, knowing she was worried about Angel safety then looked down at the floor hoping nothing goes wrong.  
  
"We need to know where she is. . .that's the important thing. . ." Aya said, crossing his arms looking at them seriously, while Omi looks at him sadly. "But how. . .? We even don't know how far she is" Omi told Aya, looking at him sadly; not wanting to do any mistake while they try to rescues Angel from Masafumi. "I'll tell you where she is. . ." said a deep voice. Everyone turned seeing a man, standing by the door with two other men with him guarding him, while the first man walks up to them, taking out a letter giving it to Aya. "You tell me what it is. . ." Aya said, looking at the first man seriously, standing there not touching the letter.  
  
"Do you want to rescue your little friend Angel??" asked the man, looking at Aya smirking. "What have you done with her," Omi said, about to walk up to them until Crawford and Yoji stopped him, before he beats the men with his weapons. "Take the letter or else you won't get it" said one of the guards, looking at the group while Hell grabs the letter quickly, glaring. "Leave before I shoot you three" Hell said dangerously, getting ready to take out her gun out of her pocket, wanting to kill them.  
  
The three men bowed alittle, leaving the room quietly not saying a word to them, while Hell growls at them watching them driving away. "I wish I can just shoot them. . ." Hell said, growling alittle more, while looking at the letter opening it quickly reading it quickly, then her eyes widen. "What's wrong Hell?" asked Schoen, wondering what's wrong with Hell, hoping Angel didn't get hurt from them. "They want us to met up at the tallest building in downtown. . .and they will kill Angel if we don't come. . ." Hell said, while crumpling the paper looking very worried and angry at the same time. "We have to make it there! We need to go right now!" Schoen said, looking at Hell seriously.  
  
"We have to wait until tonight. . .when night comes. . .that's when we have to meet them. . ." Hell said, throwing the paper away, looking at the window with her arms cross. "We better get ready then" Crawford said, looking at group seriously, while everyone nodded looking serious. Omi looked out the window seeing the fog disappearing alittle, getting ready to clear outside then he started to think about Angel safety. 'Don't worry Angel. . .we will kill Masafumi. . .and everything will be back to normal. . .I promise. . .' thought Omi, looking out the window still.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if the chapter is short!! ^^; But on the next chapter Omi has feelings for Angel of course! And everyone wanted him to tell her but Hell well.didn't want him to love her or anything but finally! She said something that made Omi happy!!! See you later! And hope you review!! ^_~ 


	32. Chapter 32: Feelings

Chapter 32  
Feelings  
  
Omi and his group worked around the shop quickly, while the others help out also talking together, trying to plan everything for the night. Omi who is watering the white roses then remembered Moonlight, remembering she hasn't been showing for a while when they were in trouble. 'Moonlight hasn't showed for a long time now. . .I wonder what happen to her. . .' thought Omi, watering the other plants, thinking about Moonlight still wondering what happen to her and why doesn't she show up during the battle.  
  
Yoji walked outside putting on his hat, making the hat cover his face. "Hey!" Omi shouted, moving the hat to its place, looking at Yoji who is grinning while Omi just frowns at him, going back to his work leaving Yoji confused. "Omi. . .you need smile for once. . .you haven't been smiling sense this morning. . ." Yoji said sadly, looking at Omi still. "We have other problems to worry than smiling now," Omi said quickly, going to the other plants, fixing a lot of stuff outside. "What will Angel say if she see you frowning all day. . .hmmmm??" asked Yoji, following him outside, trying to make him smile while Omi stops turning facing him.  
  
"Look. . .I'm worried about Angel. . .and I don't want to mess everything up!" Omi said, looking at Yoji seriously stomping around him, walking inside while Yoji follows him quickly inside closing the door loudly, while groups looks at them wondering what's going on. "WELL TELL HER YOUR FEELINGS!" shouted Yoji, standing there while Omi froze stand there then faced Yoji. "If you love her! Tell her your feelings! This is your only chance! Before anyone takes her away!" Yoji said, looking at Omi seriously, while Omi looks down at the floor.  
  
"Why do you care anyway!" shouted Omi, glaring at him, while Yoji looks at him with a shock look, then Ken steps in. "Omi. . .he cared because we all know that you love Angel very much. . .you have to tell her feelings. . .before things go to the wrong way" Ken said, looking at him sadly, while Omi looks at him straight in the eyes then turned walking off quietly not saying a word.  
  
Hell watched Omi walk up the stairs, with his hands in his pockets not stopping turning to face them, then she sighed starting to walk off also trying to follow Omi. "Hell where are you going?" asked Tot, looking at her wondering why is she following Omi. "I'm going to talk to Omi. . ." Hell answered, walking up the stairs while everyone stood there blinking, then Tot claps her hands together smiling happily. "YEAH! HELL FINALLY AGREES!!" Tot shouted happily, jumping around the room happily while Schoen and Neu tried to stop her. "SHE FINALLY AGREE!!" shouted Tot again, running around the shop with Schoen and Neu chasing her around quickly.  
  
"Tot! Stay in one place!!" shouted Schoen, chasing her around the room along with Neu. "Yeah! STAY IN ONE PLACE!!" Neu shouted also, chasing Tot while Nagi laughs alittle while Tot continues to run around.  
  
With Hell  
  
Hell walked up the stairs, hearing Tot shouting in the shop while she sighed knowing she already agreed the Omi is allowed to love Angel now. Then stopped at his door knocking on his door softly not wanting to scare him or anything, then heard Omi saying go away to her, while she growls, opening the door anyway with Omi on his bed, with his face on the pillow.  
  
"Either you get up or else I have to pull your hair. . ." Hell said, closing the door quietly, crossing her arms looking at Omi getting up slowly, sitting down now. "Good boy. . ." Hell said again, walking up to him, sitting next to him. "What do you want?" asked Omi, not facing her while he sighed. "I'm just wanted to tell you. . .its okay to love Angel. . ." Hell said softly, looking away making a fist, while Omi looks at her with a surprised look. "You mean. . .?" asked Omi, looking at Hell, wondering if it's true. "Yes Omi. . .you may love her. . .but you have to protect her at all times" Hell said, looking away still with her arms cross.  
  
"Don't worry Hell! I'll protect Angel at all cost even it takes my life away! I will die for her!" Omi said, looking at Hell full of pride, with Hell looking at him with a smile, resting her hand on Omi head, smiling softly. "Thanks Omi. . .I really do love Angel. . .and I don't want to lose her. . " Hell said, half smiling at him while Omi nods understanding.  
  
"Don't worry about it Hell. . no matter what. . .I will protect Angel. . ." Omi said, smiling softly at her while Hell nodded, getting up slowly walking to the door then Omi stood up. "Hell. . ." Omi said, watching Hell stopping in front of the door, while she opens it halfway standing. "What?" asked Hell, not facing him looking at the hallway, making sure no one was looking or listening to them.  
  
"Do you think Angel has feelings for me as I do. . .?" asked Omi, wondering if Angel loves him also, still looking at Hell. "I'm very sure she does. . .I know her very well. . .when it comes to feelings Omi. . .but don't tell her that I told you. . ." Hell said, walking out of the room quietly, while Omi blushes then smiled softly and was very happy that Angel loves him also.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You have to go on the next chapter! I'm not telling what's going to happen! ^_^ 


	33. Chapter 33: The Night

Chapter 33  
The Night  
  
Omi was on bed, sleeping dreaming about Angel, then smiled during his sleep. "Angel. . ." he said, smiling softly until someone hits him with the pillow, while Omi gets up quickly looking around, with a panic look. "I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR IT WAS YOJI!!!" shouted Omi, looking around still panicking. "Of course you didn't do anything Omi. . ." Schuldig said, smirking at Omi, while Omi grabs his pillow hitting him on the face. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Omi yelled, throwing all of his stuff at Schuldig to make him get out of the room, while Schuldig laughs at Omi leaving the room quickly, closing the door.  
  
Then Schuldig comes back opening the door, grinning evilly while Omi grabs his pillow from the floor, glaring at him. "Better get ready Omi! We're going to leave ya!" said Schuldig, still grinning at Omi. "GET OUT!" shouted Omi, throwing his pillow but then the door closed quickly, while the pillow falls on the floor. 'God I hate Schuldig. . .' Omi thought, putting on his fighting clothes quickly then fixed his room before he leaves. "Omi hurry up!" shouted Ken. "I'm COMING!" shouted Omi, running out of his room quickly, closing the door running down the stairs, seeing everyone ready. "You take so long you girly" Yoji said in a teasing voice, running to the doors quickly.  
  
"I AM NOT A GIRLY!?! I WAS CLEANING MY ROOM!?! COME BACK HERE YOJI!!!" yelled Omi, running after him quickly leaving everyone laughing, then they all started to go to their car, driving where they were suppose to meet to get Angel back.  
  
With Angel  
  
Angel sat at the corner, sleeping peacefully then heard footsteps coming to the door, she opened her eyes quickly, standing up trying to stay in the dark while the door opened with Masafumi smirking. "Come on little Angel. . .YOUR friends are here to save you!" said Masafumi, grabbing her by the arm tightly, while Angel struggles to get away from him then they both started to leave the dark room going up to an elevator going to the top, with Masafumi still holding her tightly. "LET GO OF ME!" shouted Angel, struggling some more until she felt a gun on her head, she stopped struggling turning seeing one of his guards looking at her seriously and darkly at her, while Angel stood there looking frighten.  
  
"Don't kill her yet. . .we still need to meet her friends so she can say good-bye to them" Masafumi said looking at his guard seriously, while his guard put the gun away listening to his orders. Angel stood there while looks out the window seeing that they are going higher and higher on the building then stopped, while the elevator moved alittle as if was a earthquake then Masafumi started to push Angel out of the elevator quickly.  
  
"Where are you taking me!" Angel shouted, struggling and also wondering where is she taking her. "Taking you a place where you can meet your friends" Masafumi said, while a strong guest wind started to hit them while Angel covers her face, then her eyes widen seeing a dark black helicopter landing. 'Please don't let him push me off. . .' thought Angel, looking at the helicopter while Masafumi started to push her towards the helicopter, making her sit next to him while she looks outside while they fly up in the air. 'Oh god. . .that is sooo high!!' Angel screamed in her mind, while she looks down at the ground seeing it's a long drop, then she looks at Masafumi who has his eyes close with his arms cross.  
  
Angel looks at her wrist then started to bite them, while Masafumi puts his hand on her's putting her hands on her lap, Angel looks at Masafumi watching him smirk. "There's no way you can get out" Masafumi said, smirking still but has his eyes close, crossing his arms again, while Angel growls at him looking away.  
  
With Omi And The Gang  
  
It was almost dark, the sun was going down slowly while everyone stand on the building looking at the sun, watching it going down. "Its SO PRETTY!!" Tot said cheerfully, smiling happily while Neu and Schoen nodded agreeing with Tot, then Hell growls at them seeing that they were acting stupid all over again, forgetting that they are here to get Angel unlike watching the sun going up and down.  
  
"We are not here to watch the stupid sun. . ." Hell said, looking at her group seriously while the three of them laugh alittle. "She did it" Schoen and Neu said, pointing at Tot, while Tot looks at them with a shock face. "How could you two!! I thought we are friends!!" Tot whined looking at them sadly while Nagi hugs her, smiling. "You guys we don't have time for this. . .beside we need to look for Angel" Nagi said, looking at the girls while Neu and Schoen gives him a look. "Oh really Nagi. . .what with you hugging Tot at this time??" asked Neu, looking at Nagi, while Nagi blushes.  
  
"HEY!!" Nagi said, looking at Neu while she laughs at him, pointing at his face. "Your face is red!!!" laughed Neu, still pointing at his face, while Nagi just growls starting to chase her around, while continues to laugh, running away. "Nagi. . .Neu. . .we don't have time for this. . ." Crawford said seriously, looking at them darkly while the sky started to turn dark blue slowly, then a hug guest of wind started to hit them. "WHA!!" shouted Tot, covering her face while the others do the same then they looked up seeing Masafumi in air on a helicopter, standing.  
  
"Why hello girls! I didn't know you were here also!" Masafumi said, smirking at the girls, while they growl at him with Hell taking a step glaring coldly. "What have you done to ANGEL!" shouted Hell, glaring still while she watches Masafumi movements carefully. "Angel? Ohh she's right here!" Masafumi said, grabbing Angel by the arms while she struggles to get free, then saw Hell and the others. "HELL-CHAN!! HELP!!" shouted Angel, struggling still while Masafumi puts a gun on her head. "Shut up you brat!?!" Masafumi said, getting ready to shoot her. "ANGEL!" shouted Omi, looking frighten not wanting her to get hurt.  
  
"What do you want Masafumi!" shouted Tot, looking at Angel frighten also, wanting to know what does he want than hurting Angel. "I want you girls to kill the boys!" shouted Masafumi, still holding the gun still, while Angel eyes widen looking shock, hoping Hell and her friends doesn't hurt Omi. Hell and the girls stood there looking shock, then faces the boys then at Masafumi seeing him holding Angel tightly getting ready to shoot her anytime.  
  
"I HATE YOU MASAFUMI!!" shouted Angel, kicking him on the stomach quickly while he lets her go, then Angel started to jump off the helicopter. Angel did a black flip while landing on the ground, then stood up straight looking at Masafumi with a smirk. "YOU BRAT! SHOOT HER!!! NOW!!" yelled Masafumi, looking at the person who is flying it then he nodded, talking on the radio calling more people. Angel stood there looking at Masafumi still, then turned quickly running to Hell and the others, while Hell hugs her tightly. "Oh god you scared me" Hell said, letting her while cutting the rope on her wrist quickly, while more helicopters started to go behind Masafumi helicopter.  
  
"GOOD BYE LITTLE ANGEL!" shouted Masafumi, looking at Angel while Angel just glares while the helicopters started to shoot Angel and her friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay this is the end of the chapter! Do you think Angel and her friends will die? Or not? Well, on the next chapter! Moonlight appears IN FRONT OF THEM!?! EP! Looks like Angel needs to tell the truth now! Hope you enjoy and review and sorry for taking SO LONG! I had to go to a wedding and to Los Vegas!!! It was fun too! I hope I didn't get anyone mad for taking so long! Have to go now! See ya! 


	34. Chapter 34: MOONLIGHT!

Chapter 34  
MOONLIGHT!?!  
  
"AH!! RUN!!" shouted Yoji, while they all started to go in different directions quickly, while they started to shoot Angel while she runs quickly as possible. "ANGEL!" shouted Omi, while running to her quickly, pushing her down with him going to the ground. "Thanks Omi" Angel said, smiling at him while Omi just nods then they both started to move out of the way quickly from the bullets, then Omi got hit by the arm. "AH!" shouted Omi, kneeling down quickly holding his arm tightly, then he turned seeing Masafumi smirking at him.  
  
"Bye Bye Omi" Masafumi said, while he gives a signal to the person, getting ready to shoot Omi there. "OMI!! MOONLIGHT ANGEL CRYSTAL TRANSORM!!" yelled Angel, taking off her locket while she started to transform into her fighting clothes, while everyone eyes widen seeing Moonlight standing holding a white staff. "WHAT IS THIS!?" shouted Masafumi, looking at Angel with a shock face, then looks at the pilot seriously. "SHOOT HER!" yelled Masafumi, glaring at him. "YES SIR!!" he said quickly, while shooting Angel.  
  
"Angel. . .you're. . ." Omi said, looking at her with a shock face, while she stood there holding her staff still then everyone saw her face, seeing her face looking very serious while helicopter started to shoot her. "ANGEL!! LOOK OUT!" shouted Tot, looking at her with frighten look, watching Angel then she looked up seeing the bullets going towards her, while she raise her hand in the air, freezing the bullets into ice. Masafumi stood there looking very shock at Angel while she smirked at him.  
  
"I'm not what you think I am. . ." Angel said, putting her hand on her side, while the bullets drops on the ground one by one. Masafumi looks at Angel still shock then looks at the pilot glaring while he nodded, telling the others to shoot her. "Let's see what you can do Angel" Masafumi said, looking at Angel with a smirk, while Angel stood there holding her staff tightly knowing he was going to give her a test. "Bring it on. . .but. . ." Angel was cut off from the bullets from the other helicopters knowing Masafumi is going to the hard way then started to smirking at him, wanting to his see his face when he loses. "WIND!" shouted Moonlight, flying in the air quickly while she started to put her hands together, while her hands glow bright red.  
  
"BURNING FIRE!!!" yelled Moonlight, while she started to do a fire spin at two helicopters while they blew up. 'Opps!' thought Moonlight smirking while she lands on the ground quickly, then bullets started to hit, with Moonlight running away from the bullets quickly as possible not wanting to get hit.  
  
Then Moonlight continues to run then stopped, quickly aiming her staff at first helicopters, grinning. "MOONLIGHT! SHINE!!!" shouted Moonlight, shooting the helicopter while stars comes out of her staff going towards it, cutting it quickly while it blew up also.  
  
'One more. . .and that will be Masafumi. . .' thought Moonlight, running to Masafumi helicopter quickly, while jumping in the air while her staff disappears out of thin air then she started to close her eyes. "THUNDER! LIGHTING!!" yelled Moonlight, while her hands started to get sparks all over her hand while she points at Masafumi helicopter like loud thunder, while Masafumi jumps off his helicopter quickly while his helicopter blew up like the others.  
  
"And Masafumi. . .the name is MOON-light!" she said, landing on her feet softly smiling sweetly, then turns looking at her friends with a worried look, while Hell looks at her as if she was ghost. "Minna. . .I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this. . ." Moonlight said, looking at them sadly, hoping they don't run away. Hell looks at her walking up to her slowly, then hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go, with the girls following while they smile.  
  
"Angel I'm glad that you are alright. . .but. . ." Hell said, looking at Angel, with a blank look. "But??" Angel said, looking at Hell wondering what she was going to say. "Where did you get this?? I mean. . .sense when you have powers???" asked Hell, looking at her hands, wondering where's all the things she had use to fight off the helicopters, while Angel giggles transforming back into her normal clothes.  
  
"I don't have anything to hide unlike my smoke bombs and other things to get away" Angel said, smiling sweetly at them, while Omi walks up to her looking shock still along with Ken. "So you're the one who helped us before!!!" shouted Yoji, looking very shock while having tears going down his cheek, looking very sad now, then Aya and Schuldig hits him on the head hard, making Yoji hit the ground. "Poor Yoji" Neu said, laughing at Yoji while Angel looks at Yoji, hoping he was alright.  
  
Nagi walked behind Angel, placing his hand on her shoulder while she turns her head, smiling softly at Nagi. "Didn't know! That you were a super hero for them," Nagi said, pointing at Omi and the others smirking while Angel blushes. "They do need help beside Aya is such a hot head" Angel said, looking at Aya, who has his arms cross looking away with a small blush, not knowing Angel was Moonlight in the beginning, while Angel and Omi laughs at him together, then someone shoot Nagi on the arm.  
  
"NAGI!" shouted Tot, going next to him quickly, while he falls on her his kneels, holding his arms tightly. Crawford turned quickly seeing Masafumi standing up slowly, holding his gun, while Angel started to get ready for the fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keep on reading!! ^_~ 


	35. Chapter 35: Angel Death

Chapter 35  
Angel Death  
  
Masafumi stood up looking at Angel darkly while Tot holds Nagi tightly, not wanting to lose him. "So little Angel. . .want to fight??" asked Masafumi, looking at Angel taking out a dagger out of his jacket, holding it. "I'll fight anytime I want too!" shouted Angel, glaring at Masafumi dangerously, while Omi steps in front of her protecting her from Masafumi.  
  
"Your not going to fight him Angel" Omi said, still standing in front of her, looking at Masafumi with a frown, while Angel was about to say word but stopped seeing Omi serious, then she stood out of the way, not wanting to push it. "Aw. . .her little friend is going to fight for her. . .how sweet. . ." Masafumi said, smirking at Omi and the others, while Hell makes a fist wanting to punch him right there, with Crawford stopping her by holding her by the shoulder.  
  
"But. . .first. . .we are going to play FAIR!!!" shouted Omi, running to Masafumi quickly, throwing darts at him, hitting him on the legs, while Masafumi yells in pain falling on his kneels, leaving Omi by the edge, holding more darts in his hand looking at Masafumi. 'This is getting easy. . .but why does this feel so familiar to me. . .?' thought Omi, wondering things were familiar to him while Angel runs to the other side of the stairs trying to get a better view, seeing Omi fighting off Masafumi.  
  
'Weird. . .Masafumi is losing. . .he has something up in his sleeves. . .' Angel thought, watching Masafumi carefully, scanning his body making sure he doesn't have any weapons in his jacket or pocket, then saw the dagger in his hand still, while she looks at Omi quickly knowing he was going to throw the dagger at him. "OMI LOOK OUT FOR THE DAGGER IN MASAFUMI HAND!!!" shouted Angel, looking at Omi.  
  
Omi looks up hearing Angel then saw the dagger in Masafumi hand, while he throws the dagger at Omi, while Omi moves out of the way quickly, wondering how did Angel know about the dagger in Masafumi hand, then saw she was alone. Omi eyes widen remembering his dreams that he had 5 or 6 weeks ago, then stood there looking at Angel watching Masafumi smirking slowly, taking out his gun aiming at Angel, while she stood there looking frighten. "ANGEL! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" shouted Omi, running to her quickly while Angel stood there still, looking at the gun in Masafumi hand. "Die little ANGEL!" shouted Masafumi, taking out his gun, aiming at Angel.  
  
Angel stood there, looking frighten while Masafumi aims at Angel still, smiling evil. "You're such weak one. . .a very weak one in the group. . .and now its time for you to die right here and now" said Masafumi, shooting the gun. Angel stood there, then Omi started to run to her quickly raising his hand out in the air. "ANGEL!!!!" shouted Omi, looking at her stand there, looking very frighten. Angel stood there, getting shot in the heart falling on her kneels, then looks at Omi with a weak smile closing her eyes slowly, falling. "NO ANGEL!!!" shouted Omi, running to her, catching her holding her his arms, while he starts to have tears in his eyes.  
  
"ANGEL!! NO!!!" shouted Tot, having tears in her eyes also, Crawford took out his gun shooting Masafumi on the head, while he dies with the blood flowing on the floor. Omi hold her tightly looking at Angel with tears, and then starts to shake her alittle. "Angel. . .don't die. . ." Omi said, looking at her, while more tears start to come. "Oh god. . .I shouldn't have known," said Omi, holding Angel still, while she looks at him with a weak smile.  
  
"Known that you had the vision. . .?" asked Angel slowly, while the blood flow dripping on the floor slowly. Omi looks at her with a shock look, wondering how did she know about it while she puts two fingers on his lip, half smiling then closes her eyes in pain. "Explain. . .l-later. . ." Angel said, closing her eyes slowly, while her hands started to drop slowly then Omi holds her hand, looking at her shaking his head. "NO! Angel! Please!" said Omi, holding her tightly, kissing her on the forehead, having tears.  
  
"Angel!" shouted Hell, running to Omi and Angel quickly, with the others following while they stopped looking at Angel, while Hell looks at Angel seeing her dead then started to fall on her kneels looking at her having tears, taking her in her arms still looking at her, smoothing her black hair carefully, seeing the blood on her lip wiping it off with her hand, crying hugging her tightly in her arms.  
  
"Angel. . .you can't be dead. . .no you can't. . .PLEASE!" cried Hell, crying hard while Tot covers her mouth seeing Angel dead, while Nagi hugs her making Tot cry. "How could this happen. . ." Tot said, crying on Nagi shirt while he hugs her tightly, while they watch the blood flow of on the ground slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh no! Angel is dead!! Will there be a happy ended?? Well, on the next chapter Omi has to understand reasons that Angel had but didn't really truly understand!! I hope you guys review!! Bai Bai!! 


	36. Chapter 36: Reasons

Chapter 36  
Reasons  
  
2 weeks past sense Angel was dead, the shop where the Weiß team work has been closed for a while then opened while they work, with the girls coming in saying that 'they were sorry to hear that their friend 'Angel' was dead', that made them some of them cry about it. Omi who is up stairs in his room sitting on his desk, lying his head on the top of the desk, with his face covered by his arms, he missed Angel very much and haven't been eating for lunch or dinner only on breakfast in the morning, but eats very little of his food during the morning, mostly he would stay in his room doing nothing but sits on his chair, covering his face thinking about Angel.  
  
'Angel. . .why did you have to leave. . .' Omi thought, thinking about her remembering the times when they use to play around. Omi sat there still, not wanting to get up remembering the days when she and Omi had fun, he remembers the everyday hang out, it was just him and Angel inside the shop with the guys working outside, fixing the flowers Omi started to miss her voice and her child like act including her giggles and laughs.  
  
Ken who is in his room looking at him sadly, holding a tray of food walking up to him slowly, with Omi still sitting there not caring. "Omi" Ken said, looking at the 17-year-old, with a worried and sad look. "What do you want. . ." Omi said in a bored voice, not facing him while Ken place the tray in front of him, while Schoen turned on the lights with Neu and Yoji along. "Omi you have to eat something. . .you can't just ignore the food. . ." Neu told Omi, walking up behind him, about to place her hand on his shoulder then he turned quickly, slapping her hand away from him while looks at her darkly. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" shouted Omi, looking at Neu having tears in his eyes, while Yoji looks at him sadly.  
  
"Omi. . .I know you miss Angel. . .but you have to move on. . ." Yoji said looking at him sadly, while Omi stood up quickly, shaking his head glaring with tears. "I will never forget ANGEL! I WILL NEVER! I will die also to be with her!" Omi shouted, making everyone shock hearing his words about death. "So! You're starving yourself to die!!" Ken shouted, looking at him seriously. "That's not right Omi! What will Angel say if she saw this! You can't just die for her!" Neu said, looking at Omi standing in front of him, looking at him straight in the eyes.  
  
Omi looks at Neu full of tears, while Tot and Nagi came in the room hearing a lot of shouting in the room, then stopped seeing Omi standing having tears still, going down to his cheek. "How would you know!" shouted Omi, looking at Neu with tears, while making a fist. "Its all my fault that she died. . .I should be the one who was suppose to die. . .not her. . ." Omi said again, falling on his kneels crying more.  
  
Tot watches Omi falls on his kneels, walking up to him slowly kneeling down in front of him, placing her hand on his shoulder, looking at him sadly. "Omi. . .Angel loves all of us. . .she always have a reason. . .and she wants us to understand her reasons. . ." Tot explained, looking at Omi sadly still, placing her hand on her side now, looking at the floor while everyone listens to Tot. "But, what about her death. . .that isn't a. . ." Omi was cut off from Tot with her fingers tips on his lips, looking at him with a sad face standing up slowly with Hell coming inside with the Schwartz team following behind Hell along with Aya.  
  
"Death isn't a reason. . ." Omi said, standing slowly looking at them, with a frown. "Death is. . .always a reason Omi. . ." Hell said slowly, looking at Omi with some tears, in her eyes, while she dries them with her hands quickly. "How could death! BE A REASON!" shouted Omi, looking very serious at Hell, while she stood there crossing her arms, staring at Omi.  
  
"Death comes everyday Omi. . .and death always there to help you out. . .finding your family members. . .and your true self that you never knew before. . ." Hell explained, looking at Omi seriously now. Omi looks at Hell standing, while he thinks fast how could death be a reason and wondered why would be reasons for everything around him, including Angel death then looks at the floor.  
  
"Omi. . .You need move on now. . .Angel gone. . ." Yoji said, placing his hand on Omi shoulder, while Omi just nodded sadly knowing he had no other choice to get away, then they all started to walk down the stairs working on the shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Opps Omi. . .but don't worry!! He have a wonderful and surprised gift!!!!! I'm sure HE WILL LIKE IT!!! XD On the next chapter! The Surprised! Hope you review and enjoy your day too!! Bai Bai!!! 


	37. Chapter 37: The Surprise

Chapter 37  
The Surprise  
  
It was now the afternoon, Omi who is working the flowers carefully not wanting to mess things up again, unlike earlier when he dropped the pots on the flower making a mess from the soil and the flowers around the shop, making him thinking about Angel again. Which made Omi pretty mad for dropping and messing things up, then he turned looking at Neu and Yoji talking together trying to get to know each other better than before, Omi smiled at them hoping they would go out like him and Angel.  
  
Then Aya saw Omi looking at Neu and Yoji talking, which making sad knowing he was thinking about Angel again, Aya half smiled walking up to him slowly. "Hey Omi. . .why don't you take a walk around the park!" Aya said, trying to be cheerful to Omi, while Omi looks at him blinking. "Why would I go outside and take a walk. . .? I need to finish this up" Omi said, starting to fix the flowers again, then Aya stopped him taking the white rose away, looking at Omi sadly. "You need to take a break. . .go and get some fresh air. . .beside you been staying inside your room for two whole weeks" Ken said, getting in helping Aya out, while Omi looks at Aya and Ken sighing sadly, nodding. "Alright I'll go and take a walk. . .I'll be back around 3:00" Omi said, walking out of the shop, with Neu and Yoji watching him walking off, with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I hope Omi can forget about Angel" Yoji said, looking at everyone sadly. "Yes. . .but he needs to move on now. . .Angel gone. . .and we all know it. . ." Farfarello said, while cleaning the floor. Schuldig and Crawford look at Farfarello, while they both looked sad missing Angel already.  
  
Omi walked down the street going to the park, watching little kids playing around with their parents following them happily. Omi half smiled watching the kids, playing tag together happily, laughing tagging each other behind their backs. Omi walked past the playground, then stopped at the lake watching the water sparking from the sun shining, he watched the water flow slowly then takes out Angel locket out of his pocket, looking at it while it sparkles from the sun also. 'Angel. . .' thought Omi, looking at locket then starts to closed his eye tightly, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Angel. . .I just wish there is away for you live than dead. . ." Omi said, holding the locket tightly in his hand, not wanting to drop with his eyes still close shut. "I wish I can tell you my feelings Angel. . .I love you so much. . ." Omi said again, having tears going down his cheek then dried his tears with his long sleeves. "I love you too Omi-kun" said a soft voice. Omi opened his eyes quickly, turning slowly seeing Angel standing there, wearing a white dress up to her knees with hair down, with small curls at the bottom, smiling softly at him. "A-Angel-l??" Omi said, looking shock watching her walking up to him, smiling still. "Yes Omi. . .its me" Angel said smiling again, while Omi hugs her tightly. "ANGEL! I can't believe it! You're alive! I thought I lost you forever" Omi said, hugging her very tightly while she rests her head on his chest.  
  
"You didn't lose me forever Omi" Angel said, with her eyes close then Omi looks at her straight in the eyes. "How did you come back. . .I saw you dead with my own eyes. . ." Omi said, looking at her with a tear going down his cheek, while Angel dries the tear away with her fingers. "Miracles happen Omi. . .you will never know what will happen" Angel said, smiling at him softly, while Omi keeps her close to his body. "Angel. . .I love you very much" Omi said, looking at her straight in the eyes, while she smiles. "I love you too Omi" Angel said, looking back while Omi kisses her softly on the lips, keeping her close to him with Angel putting her arms around his neck.  
  
'Reasons are always there' Omi thought, looking at Angel now while she smiles sweetly at him. "Let's go to the shop I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you again" Omi said, taking her hand while she nodded, following him then Angel started to hug his arm. "But. . .what will the others say if they see me. . .?" asked Angel, looking at Omi wondering what's going to happen when they go inside the shop. "I'm not sure. . .I just hope they don't run over me," Omi said, holding his forehead while Angel just giggles at him. "I see it now!" Angel said, smiling sweetly while seeing a picture of Omi getting run over by everyone, and then Omi looks at her sadly.  
  
"Don't even think about it" Omi said, looking at Angel with a look, while she laughs at him. "OH! Don't worry! I won't!!" Angel said, laughing more then Omi starts grins, while she stops looking at him, blinking. "You're grinning. . ." Angel said, pointing at him, while letting go of his arm. "Yeah. . .I just wanted to know who is going to. . . . .WIIINNN!!" shouted Omi, running off quickly, leaving Angel behind while she runs after him. "NO FAIR OMI!! YOU CHEATED!!" shouted Angel, running after him while Omi laughs at her still running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah! A very happy ending!! Omi and Angel are now a couple!!! Well, sense I'm finish with this. . .I am now making another story in Cardcaptors! Its about Madison and Sakura along with Li, Eriol, and Meiling! The title is called 'Vampire Trouble'! Hope you enjoy the story of 'Little Angel'! And have a nice day!! See ya! 


End file.
